


Knotting Hill（中文翻译）

by Peggy_Gaugh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Jealous Dean, M/M, Movie Star Dean, Omega Verse, OmegaDean, Policeman Cas, Soulmate AU, Sub Dean, True Mates, Uniform Kink, alphaCas, closet omega Dean, dom Cas, dom sub overtones, soulmate tattoo, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 105,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Gaugh/pseuds/Peggy_Gaugh
Summary: 作为一个alpha，Castiel应该在他遇到他的灵魂伴侣的那一年的生日当天，胸口出现这个人的名字纹身。命运会让他们在一年的时间里在一起，这样这个alpha就可以向这个omega求爱。整个过程应该非常神奇而又浪漫，除了对于Castiel而言：1）这件事直到他40岁才发生；2）发生在中央公园一个奇怪的跑步者的身上；3）他胸口上出现的名字竟然是Dean Winchester，那个电影明星。Dean在电影里只扮演alpha角色，他住在好莱坞，他不可能有兴趣和一个小镇来的警察约会，是吧？所以Castiel是不是应该就直接放弃他？
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, past Balthazar/Gabriel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Acclaimed and chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knotting Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113745) by [Violetlyvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetlyvanilla/pseuds/Violetlyvanilla). 



> Translation of @Violetlyvanilla’s fantastic fiction Knotting Hill. Please send your compliment and kudos to her original work if you love this story!
> 
> @Violetlyvanilla的《Knotting Hill》的中文翻译。如果喜欢这个故事请去原文给她评论点赞哦

自从21岁之后，每一年的生日，Castiel都等着他的灵魂伴侣纹身出现。在他三十岁出头的时候，他还和几个专家咨询了一下这件事。皮肤科医生给他做过一些检测，他的皮肤可以正常产生合成纹身所需要的颜料，他的医生也查过他的荷尔蒙水平、alpha睾酮和生殖能力，都处于令其他alpha嫉妒的水平，在他的医生Hannah Milton不是那么专业的时刻，她还红着脸赞扬过他的信息素闻起来令人陶醉的优雅。在Castiel35岁的时候，他被告知他有可能就是没有灵魂伴侣的那类人，他还是可以爱上别人，结婚、同居、生子。很多beta就是这么有这样自由选择的权利。客观的讲，在alpha（在他或她会遇见他们的omega的那一年）的生日当天，他们的灵魂伴侣的名字会出现在他们的胸口上这个概念是很荒唐的。接下来，alpha有一年的时间来标记这个omega，如果他们失败了，这个纹身就会消失，这个alpha的身体也会变差，血压升高、皮质酮上升——总的来说寿命会减短，可能会出现严重心脏病。而那个omega就只是不再有 那个纹身，还是可以和任何他们选择的人结合，只不过不能和那个人结成所谓的灵魂羁绊。一个多么狗血的繁殖方式啊，Castiel想到，怪不得新生的alpha和omega人口下降的这么稳定。

Castiel在他的omega选择上还有一个问题，他知道自然规律就是能让伴侣之间有非常完美的配适，但是Castiel对大多数人的身体都没有什么兴趣。他可以有自己的性幻想，不在意性别，他喜欢明亮的眼睛、深色头发、低沉的声音、温暖的手，喜欢安静，喜欢窝在图书馆或是坐在公园的长椅上，喜欢皮夹克、喜欢笑。他的要求既包含了美学上的欣赏又有感觉上的舒适，而这些对于他能精确找到一个他想要的“潜在结合对象池”没有任何帮助。在他40岁生日的那一天，他休了一天假，一个像Angelfell这样在缅因州的小镇，在非旅游季一个交警是没有什么繁重的工作的。他的哥哥Gabriel这个月在百老汇有表演，所以Castiel开车去了纽约，和哥哥一起吃了顿早午餐（Gabe的表演是日场），然后在中央公园享受起了这个阳光明媚的冬天下午。公园有人在观光，有人在喂鸭子，有人在喝咖啡。因为今天是他的生日，他在公园对面的网红店买了一个糟糕的混合甜品。他希望里面没有牛油果或者藜麦。这甜点是一个堕落的油滋滋的做成甜甜圈形状的油酥点心，中间夹着榛果巧克力，顶上覆着一层黏糊糊的巧克力奶油酱。一个跑步的人在他咬下这层罪恶之塔的时候经过了他，在几米之外突然停了下来，四处张望了一圈，鼻子在空气里嗅着。这个家伙绕着杜鹃花丛跑了一圈又转了回来。他暖暖的穿着一层运动服，外面套着一件帽衫，带着太阳镜，帽子拉得很低，汗巾像个强盗一样蒙在脸上。这个男人看起来三十多岁，虽然他的脸基本没有什么露出来的地方。他的身体很壮很健美，Castiel很喜欢他的罗圈腿。

“你，呃，你在吃什么？”这个男人坐在了公园长椅的另一侧，眼睛紧盯着Castiel的手。

“我觉得这是一个可颂甜甜圈？”Castiell尽可能不显眼的舔了舔嘴角，他舔了三次，舌头上还是沾了黏糊糊的巧克力。这个甜点确实非常好吃。

“艹，”那个男人咒骂到，“马路对面那家天使蛋糕咖啡店吗？”

Castiel点了点头，那个男人叹息了一声把脸埋进了手里。

”天哪，我真的不应该跑这条路线的，“他拽下了脸上的汗巾，他脸上盖着一层很厚但是并不长的胡子，他用戴着手套的手擦了擦嘴边的口水。“如果我就这么屈服了我的教练大概会踢我的屁股，但是这闻起来真好。我发誓我在一条街以外就闻到了，让我晕晕乎乎的。”

“这个吗？”Castiel举起手中的甜点。

那个男人深吸了一口气，呻吟出声。“太他妈甜了，我看着它就能性奋。”

因为这里是中央公园，在纽约，而Castiel是一个警察，他默默远离了这个甜点痴汉一英寸。

“Sammy能理解我对吧？我的意思是，虽然我雇了他做我的教练，但是他始终还是我的弟弟，就算有合同计划他也不会因为一顿甜点就杀了我吧？”

“那种行为被称为谋杀，”Castiel非常有用地陈述到，“谋杀是一种犯罪行为，而我是一个在休假的警察，我可以保护你，用刑法。”

那个男人，虽然道德沦丧，但还是笑出了声“没错伙计，你会救我的，用你的刑法。”

Castiel郑重其事地点点头，然后决定不管他眼前这个陌生人现在陷在什么困境中，他的生日甜点再不吃就要被太阳晒化了。他正张开嘴准备咬一大口，一只手忽然按上了他的小臂。Castiel眯起眼睛，肌肉紧张，随时准备打上一架。

“你想要多少钱？”

“你说什么？”

“我可以花钱买这个可颂甜甜圈，哦，妈的，我身上没有现金，”这个跑步者拍了拍裤子口袋，拿出了一张Amex的卡，“有没有可能你这能刷信用卡？”

“我从来都没有见过黑色的Amex信用卡，”Castiel现在觉得很有趣，“平时会有人相信你吗？”

他听到了一声叹息，“好吧，就吃一口，你想要什么都行。”

“你身上没有任何我想要的东西，”Castiel困惑地说，“我应该想要你的什么东西吗？”

这个男人摘下了脸上的墨镜，他的眼睛是令人迷醉的绿色，鼻梁上有几个可爱的小雀斑。“我叫Dean,你好。”

Dean看着他的样子就像在等待着Castiel做出一些什么反应，Castiel盯着他意有所指的眼睛看了半天，也没弄明白Dean期待的是什么反应，所以他礼貌地说了一句，“你好，Dean。”

“噢，”Dean因为这一声打招呼而有点脸红，“呃，对不起，我有段时间没有遇到这种情况了，实际上，好几年了。让我冷静一下。”

“好几年没有人对你说你好了？”Castiel从没有这么困惑过，而且现在他开始为了Dean感到糟糕了。这个Dean穿着过大的上面画着乱七八糟符号的帽衫和奇怪的鞋子，他没有钱来买吃的而且他看起来能一口吞掉Castiel的甜点。Dean看起来有点困惑，瞳孔和鼻孔都张得很大。

“不，当然不是，很多年没有人认不出来我了，”Dean笑了起来，“这听起来可真自大。”

“我应该认得你吗？”Castiel又看了一眼Dean，“我的意思是说，我应该能一眼认出来的人都是通缉犯，缅因州附近的。鉴于我现在离我的辖区挺远，我恐怕认不出你是谁。”

Dean夸张地笑了起来，“哈，没错，不，我不是个罪犯。演过几次但是现在没有。嘿伙计，听我说，男人之间的对话，我能咬一口吗？我今天早上就只喝了甘蓝芹菜汁，而我已经跑了差不多五公里了。而你……你的甜点……闻起来就像天堂一样。我必须吃一口，就一口。”

“今天是我生日，”Castiel对这个陌生人说到。“我买了这个来给自己庆祝生日。”

“噢，好吧，恭喜你，”Dean不善言辞地说到，他的睫毛因为紧紧盯着Castiel大腿上放着的可颂甜甜圈而轻轻颤抖，“生日快乐，你多大了？”

“今天半夜就40了，”Castiel回答。

“好吧，那么，我送你一个生日礼物怎么样，”Dean挠着后脑说。

风吹动了树上的叶子，Dean说了声抱歉，嘀咕着‘这太他妈好吃了’把脸埋进了甜点，他一大口把甜甜圈咬成了两半。他鼓着脸颊抬起头，Castiel必须和心里一方面想告他骚扰没在工作的警察，另一方面又想把他圆鼓鼓的脸捧进手心的两种矛盾的冲动做斗争。Dean闭上眼睛，发出幸福的声音，用力把他偷来的美味咽了下去，露出一个有点不好意思的笑容。

“所以，呃，现在，我欠你一个回报，”Dean偏过头，手靠在椅背上，他的手指离Castiel的肩膀非常近。“一个，呃，生日之吻怎么样？”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，Dean靠得更近了一点。他的头更偏了一点，好像在算一个亲吻的最佳角度。Castiel能想到的就只有这是一个脏兮兮的陌生人，还有他的胡子蹭在脸上会是柔软的还是扎脸的。接着Dean闭上了眼睛，当Dean吻上他的嘴唇的时候Castiel叹了一口气。

一开始这并不是一个多有化学反应的吻。Dean的触感很温暖很柔软，尝起来有榛果酱和黄油的味道，而Castiel的心忽然跳的像蜂鸟一样，他的脉搏听起来像鼓点一样，血流直往下冲，让他觉得自己好像就要陷入发情了。Dean触到他心口的手就好像一道闪电。说不定Dean是一个劫匪，他的嘴能发射激光；或者这是一种纽约新骗术，Dean可能喷了一种最香甜的omega信息素香水；也可能他被中央公园里带游客观光的马车轧了，要不然他怎么整个身体都有一种被碾压的错觉。他觉得好热，觉得好冷，觉得自己就要着火了，觉得自己就要冻僵了，觉得自己马上就要高潮了，觉得自己第一次自愿的失去了理智。

接着Dean分开了他们，嘴里嘟囔着一些像是（‘生日快乐妈的我在做什么’）这种话跑开了。他顺着跑道，绕开了杜鹃花丛，跑过了垂樱树，快得就像有地狱犬在后面追他，他跑过下一条街，越过了乘降点，消失在视野里。

Castiel傻乎乎的坐在那里，可颂甜甜圈远没有那个吻的味道好，但是他还是吃完了它，希望能在糖霜里尝到一些Dean留下的味道。

他以后怎么可能再想吃任何（不是Dean）的东西？

他以后要怎么再找到Dean?

这是一个神奇的、糟糕的、讨厌的、灾难般的生日之吻。Castiel回到2他的宾馆房间（Gabe的公寓有太多杂物和女芭蕾舞演员），他打开电视，让Netflix随便播了一个热门的电影。他洗了个澡，然后早早的就上了床，因为他有种强烈的想给自己撸一发的欲望。他在无声的咬着嘴唇撸着自己老二的时候并没有在看电视，只想快点解决那个吻带给自己的感觉。

接着他听到了那个声音，一个熟悉的声音，只是更低沉更沙哑，带着一点电子音。

“叫我蝙蝠侠”那个戴着面具的男人说。

Castiel猛然张开眼睛，盯着电视屏幕。他拿起遥控器，按下信息按钮。信息栏里写着‘蝙蝠侠再生’，‘饰演者D Winchester’。不知怎么的，他一只手抚慰着自己，另一只手随便按着遥控器上的按钮，他看到了‘更多相似内容’页面。

有好几页，DC的电影，漫威的电影，电视剧，浪漫喜剧，好莱坞大片，文艺片。每个图上，侧脸的、正脸的、眼睛发光的、脸上戴着面具的、头发吹出造型的、嘟着嘴的、精修过的硬照（当然他的脸在冷冽的阳光下也一样好看）都是那个在公园里亲他的家伙。那个甜食小偷，那个迷人的流浪汉，Dean。

Castiel看了Dean演的两部R级电影，这部电影显然非常流行，Dean在里面演了一个花花公子alpha，勾引了一个单纯但是热情的omega做他的服从者。既然Castiel再也不会见到Dean了，他让自己的手放纵的在床单下游走挤压。当Dean饰演的角色用绳子和，他的结，困住这个omega的时候，她发出了抽泣声叹息声和笑声。这电影并没有真的那么黄暴，但是那些身体动作的暗示还有耳鬓厮磨已经够让他在片尾字幕滚动的时候高潮三次了。他在慵懒的音乐中迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

这可真是个奇怪的度过40岁生日的方式。

但是没有他第二天一觉醒来看见好莱坞最性感的影星的名字翠绿翠绿的出现在他的胸口奇怪。

他在浴室昏暗的晨光中，拍了一张照片发给他哥哥，附上文字“我希望他不算特别有名？”

Gabriel笑了大概有一个小时。

—————————————————————

—————————————————————

Chapter 1

Castiel看着面前可怕的队伍犹豫了。整座建筑里全都是人，这座庞大的玻璃和金属构成的建筑将将装得下这些兴奋的粉丝。他看见了超级英雄，还有巨大的海报，穿着精心制作的戏服的人们，气氛十分热闹。他不敢相信自己竟然一路开到了圣地亚哥，就为了在这里一个屋一个屋一条队一条队的排。Gabriel出于某些邪恶的目的给他买的门票沉甸甸的挂在他的脖子上。Castiel之前从没去过见面会，他觉得这整个就像一个大型的毕业舞会，虽然他对自己的毕业舞会最清晰的印象是撞见他最好的朋友Balthazar和他的哥哥因为喝多了潘趣酒而亲热，而他非常想要一双没看过这件事的眼睛。

他来这里的目的是要见Dean。而他确实看见Dean了，超多Dean。有纸牌，有超大屏幕上循环播放他的笑脸，还有很多模仿者，牛仔Dean、太空人Dean、机器人Dean、性转Dean还有超级英雄Dean。各种类型各种身份，就是没有Castiel需要单独谈谈的那个。而且当他最终有机会和他说话的时候，他到底又该说些什么？Castiel迷茫了，他应该做些什么？礼貌地拍拍那个男人的肩膀然后告诉他自己是他唯一的alpha？网上有很多关于怎么做灵魂伴侣宣言的文章，Castiel为了这一刻做准备也读了不少。令他烦恼的是，没有一篇能教他怎么追求一个跟他隔着几百个粉丝、好几条警戒绳和一大捧鲜花的omega。那捧鲜花抱在一个黑发女人的怀里，她穿着一件紧身的看起来有点像黑色婚纱的拖地长裙。她站在Castiel前面几个人的位置，身上散发着人工合成的仿omega信息素香水味。但是Castiel能分辨出，在她直冲鼻腔的香水味下，她是一个beta，而且她非常兴奋。Castiel觉得她穿的这身衣服隐约有点熟悉，然后忽然想起来这件衣服跟Dean扮演一个alpha富豪的R级电影里女主角穿的非常相似。Castiel的脸因为回忆起电影里Dean低沉的声音和强壮的双手而红了起来。他前面的两个人也有点吓人，两个女孩子，站得非常近。金发的姑娘头上顶着精心编织的辫子，高冷地打量了他一样，而她的朋友正面带微笑翻着手里的本子，带着完全的自信跟她讨论这些插画出色的地方，而她用的很多词Castiel根本听不懂。Castiel跟着队伍一点点往前进，直到队伍短到他终于能透过那些抻长脖子的脑袋和举起来的相机看到舞台的边缘了。那个抱着花的女人在自言自语着什么，前面的两个女孩也边随着队伍移动边聊着天。当他们终于离舞台只有几米远的时候，Castiel试图整了整他被风吹乱的头发，理了理领带。两只手交替的拿着一个沾着油的纸袋。

“你要签在什么东西上？”那个看起来有点可怕的梳着辫子的女孩转过身问他。

Castiel意外地眨了眨眼，“呃，不好意思？”

“这是在为Dean Winchester签名排得队吧？”那个女孩因为他的不安和困惑笑了起来。“Kaia想要签在她画的蝙蝠侠复生手绘上，你想让他给你签在哪里？”

“呃，我什么都没带，”Castiel说到，“我应该带吗？”“我是Claire，我猜这是你第一次来见面会哈？”

Castiel无助地点了点头。“我完全搞不清楚状况。”

“更像跳在岸上蹦跶的鱼*，”Claire打趣道，“我来给你讲讲内幕，你可以带礼物来，但是不能是吃的。他不会吃的，安保人员只会把它拿走。你可以让他在各种东西上签名，但不能是限制级的，只有在他心情好的时候才会同意签在你的身上。”  
【*因为前面‘搞不清楚状况’用了out of depth所以这里才会用鱼比喻，这文好多这种谐音梗想想就头疼】

Castiel困惑地看着她，“为什么会有人想让他签在皮肤上？”

Claire同情地看着他，只说了一句“天呐”，他们终于要结束了排队，他们前面的那个女人被示意走上前去。

前面只有两个人了，Castiel终于能看见Dean了。他坐在一条光滑的带着彩灯的，能把他和观众安全的隔开一臂远的长桌子后面。他脸上胡子刮得干干净净，白T恤外面穿着一件正式的合身的皮夹克。虽然灯光就从他头顶上直直打下来，他的皮肤看起来还是很好，脸上的雀斑也不见了，Castiel意识到应该是用粉底盖住了。客观地讲，他真的非常帅气，Castiel盯着他完美对称的脸心快跳到了嗓子眼。他当然知道Dean很漂亮，他的每一部分，他完美的眼睛、睫毛、脖子、手、下巴构成了一个完美的他。每一个alpha看见他们命定的omega的时候应该都有这种感觉，但现在的问题是在场的每一个人都是这么想的。他的完美不是只对Castiel一个人，而是这间屋子里的每一个人。这是一件很难以接受的事情。

“你叫什么名字？”Dean问那个抱着花的女人，红色玫瑰和黑色郁金香很快被安保人员拿走了。

“Amara”那个女人用低沉诱惑的声音说。

Dean对着她温和的笑了，举起了他的笔。

“哦不，求你了，你能签在这里吗，我想把它纹在身上，”她扯开了自己的裙子。

一个年轻女人走到Dean身后，在他耳边说了什么，Dean摇了摇头，这个女人又退了回去。

“好吧Amara，”Dean说到。

“用红色笔签好吗”Amara递给Dean一支彩笔。

他签在了她半露的胸上，红色的墨水一点点留在白嫩的皮肤上。Castiel注意到Dean的左手平静的放在桌子上，飞快地签完了他的名字。Dean还她彩笔的时候她握了一下他的手，但是Dean的反应很平静，他只是坐回自己的椅子，然后组织者就马上领着她下去了。

“不，等等，Dean，我是你的omega，”在她被指引着往外走的时候她大声叫道。

“而我也是你的alpha，”Dean缓缓回答道，用上了他电影角色的英国口音。

观众里一片叹气声，而Claire只是翻了个白眼。“他只是在镜头前面演戏呢，”她小声对Castiel说，“这整个alpha小把戏挺恼人的说实话，我希望他能做自己，哦，等等，到我们了。”

Dean跟Claire和Kaia交谈的时间长了很多，等两位女士装起画本准备离开的时候，Claire转过身用大拇指指了指Castiel。

“嘿Dean，对那个家伙好一点好吗，他看起来吓坏了，我觉得这可能是他的第一次，”她意有所指的笑了。

Dean张开嘴刚想说两句俏皮话，但是看见Castiel他就呆住了，张着嘴说不出话来。Castiel在往Dean的桌子方向走的时候能听见自己耳朵里的剧烈的心跳声。他看着Dean，而Dean也就那么直直看着他，整个世界都开花了又灭绝了又重生了，而他们两个还在盯着对方看。一会之后，Castiel能听见身后人群不满的嗡嗡声，他眨了眨眼睛，红着脸把手里的被油浸透了的纸袋放到了桌子上。那个女人，应该是安保人员，再一次想上前，但是Dean小声说了一句“冷静Charles”所以她坐下了。

“你好Dean”，Castiel终于能说出话了，他的声音僵硬而冷漠，并不很奇怪，因为Dean对他而言是个陌生人，即使他的名字现在正被命运纹在了他的胸口。

“呃，抱歉，我并不知道你的名字。”

“Cas，”Castiel说到，“Castiel的简称。”

Dean的胸口剧烈起伏了一下，跌坐在凳子上。Castiel清了清嗓子，把Dean的突然倒下当成了他不想继续这个对话的意思，可能他就要叫保安让自己离开了。

“我之前不知道食物是不能当成礼物送的，”Castiel把那个黄油浸湿的纸袋又往前推了推，“可能也没关系，这个可颂甜甜圈保存的不是很好，是我让Gabriel，我哥哥，在给我寄见面会的门票的时候帮我一起用Fedex寄来的，我不确定这东西会不会过期。所以你可能根本就不应该吃，以防食物中毒。”

“什么玩意Dean，他刚刚是不是说他下了毒？”那个女保安怀疑地问。

“Charlie！别担心，”Dean紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“这是，呃，Castiel。”

“妈的，”Charlie收了声，但是用眼神将他上上下下打量了个遍。“他……呃，比我想象的更吸引人。”

Castiel发誓他听见Dean咆哮了一声。

“你想要签名吗Cas？”Dean举起笔问到。

“我没有带可以签的东西，”Castiel小声说道，“我就是来见你的，来告诉你……”

“把你的胸口露出来，”Dean命令道。

Castiel往后退了一步，Dean生气地突然伸出手抓住了Castiel的风衣。

“我必须得看看，”Dean看起来试图在用嘴呼吸，他甚至有点发抖。“我必须亲眼看见了才能相信。”

后面的观众发出了一阵议论声，还有人在录像。Castiel能听到后面有人在说Dean对一个粉丝动手了，Castiel可不想上新闻。

“好吧，”Castiel皱眉看着Dean，解开了领带和衬衫的几粒扣子，把他的白色衬衫拉到一边露出了一小行绿色的字母。

“我要看全部，”Dean颤抖着声音说。

Castiel照做了，翡翠绿色的Dean Winchester绕着他的乳头，看起来脆弱而美丽。

Dean看起来快要昏过去了，但是他自己冷静了一下然后举起彩笔，“很棒，”Dean说到，“已经纹上了啊，这样吧，我给你加点东西，”他在Dean Winchester两边各加了一个黑色的小翅膀。“完美，”他盯着Castiel的眼睛说。

Castiel也瞪了回去。

“为什么他可以聊这么长时间还能收到画！”Amara在房间另一头向组织者抱怨道。

Dean停止了他的对视。

“很高兴认识你Castiel，谢谢你这么远赶过来，”Dean说着低头看了一眼他的门票，“再见，Novak先生。”

“我……我得跟你说……”Castiel皱起眉头，“我是你的alpha。”

人群中响起一片此起彼伏的抽气声，后面排队的粉丝都躁动了起来，Castiel听到了类似“可耻”“滚下台”还有“他才是alpha”之类的话。

“你会明白的，我才是那个alpha，”Dean说到，脸上带着不是Castiel印象里的那种好看的而是嘴角抽搐的微笑，“再会，Novak先生。”

“但是Dean，我……”Castiel的手停在空中，他才注意到自己把手从风衣口袋里抽了出来，就快摸到Dean的胸口，他甚至能感觉到 手指底下棉布温暖的触感。

“行了，”Charlie站在了他的身边，抓着他的手腕，她是个omega但是她很强壮并且训练有素，她不知怎么的来到了桌子这头，脸上的表情很严肃。“你现在该离开了Castiel，你现在的行为很无礼。”

Castiel退缩了，非常尴尬的收回了手。

“我很抱歉，”他对Dean说，“我很抱歉大家，你说得对，我太无礼了。”

他把手收回了风衣口袋里，快速的离开了。他没有再看向Dean或者对他说希望他喜欢那个可颂甜甜圈（如果他要冒险吃的话）也没有再看向Charlie的眼睛或者对Claire和Kaia说再见。他把自己汇入人群中，快速走向最近的出口。他的胸口很痛，他的脸烫得不行，眼圈也有点发热，

他以为自己是谁？难道他要抓起Dean推倒在舞台的地上，骑在他的身上掐着他的脖子直到他承认吗？他是那种alpha吗？他是那种他在搜有关灵魂羁绊的时候看到的无趣的小黄片里那种粗野的人吗？难道他要表现得像是那种从他第一天发现自己是个alpha之后就一直看不起的人吗？无论有没有这个命运纹身，Castiel在自己的口袋里握紧了拳头，这个印在皮肤上的神奇墨水都不能支配他的人生。Dean确实非常漂亮迷人难以触及，而Castiel不打算折磨自己一整年而让Dean再一次对着全世界宣布自己是个alpha。

说不定Dean就是个alpha。说不定这个纹身是错的。又说不定虽然Dean的生理性别是个omega但是认知性别确是个alpha，Castiel绝对尊重这点。Dean到底是什么第二性别Castiel不在乎，就像他也不在乎第一性别一样。对Castiel来说重要的是，在中央公园的时候，Dean眼里的恐惧和渴望，还有他把脸埋在Castiel大腿上时候发出的满足的呻吟。可能这对他来说不再是个问题了，因为他以后不会再接触Dean了，希望Dean能自己解决好这些问题。

直到Castiel到了停车场，他的心跳才终于慢了下来。而直到他绕出了停车场呼吸才恢复正常。他的鼻子告诉他他见到Dean的时候并没有闻到他的味道，他肯定是用了抑制剂。Castiel身体里涌起了更加苦涩的失落感，他以为自己起码可以闻闻Dean的味道。如果他能有机会好好闻闻Dean的味道的话，说不定他就能弄明白他们是不是真的像那个纹身建议的那样那么配适。而实际上他得到的只有刺眼的灯光、粉底还有那个女人挥之不去的人造omega信息素的味道以及焦虑的人群。

Castiel开向公路，沿着指示牌开往了回家的方向。

等他回到他的家乡Angelfell，大明星和漂亮的绿眼睛对他来说就只是一段遥远的记忆了。他可以忘了Dean，忘了灵魂伴侣这件事，继续自己的生活。说不定还有个别的什么人也叫Dean Winchester，有着苹果绿色的眼睛，他的脸上的一切都可以打动他。或者就没有。

他可以忘了这一切。

除了纹在他心口上的那个名字和名字边上用黑色彩笔画的两个小翅膀。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

这不是一家那种你会单纯为了吃顿饭而来的饭店。这里的食物当然非常好，服务热情，但是这不是Castiel会选择的。Gabriel已经坐好了，Ruby和Meg坐在他的两边，这两个芭蕾舞演员沉着优雅地翻着鸡尾酒单。这顿昂贵的午餐由制作公司买单，用来庆祝Gabriel这一期的表演结束了。可能公司因为Gabriel的表演全都售空了并且他的糖果炸弹*没有伤到任何人而松了一口气。Castiel这次是由于工作原因来的纽约。他来参加一个重要的培训会，而警局愿意出钱让他们住在一个非常好的酒店里。这使得Castiel再次来到纽约没有那么别扭，不过他绝对不会再去中央公园了。  
【*candy canon没查到是什么，我猜是弄了个东西往外撒糖果】

“你是和隔壁州的那个热辣的警察一起开车来的吗？”Castiel刚一坐下Gabriel就问道。

“我一般不会按照体温*给我的同事分类，但如果你说的是Henriksen探长的话，没错我们开一辆车来的。”Castiel边回答边困惑地翻着菜单。还好他稍微懂一点法语，所以点单没有那么难。  
【因为Gabriel说了hot】

“他是个不错的家伙，对吧？”Gabriel示意了一下服务员给Castiel的酒杯倒上酒。“是他警局里第一个成为探长的黑人omega吧？虽然他不是Dean Winchester但是……”

Castiel一口气喝掉了半杯酒，他叹了口气，盯着自己的空盘子发起了呆。

“闭嘴吧Gabe，看你弟弟多可怜，”Meg用她看起来很漂亮但实际非常尖锐的手肘捅了捅Gabriel的腰。“嘿Cas，我支持你。alpha之间的谈话，如果你要迎难而上的话我可以教你我勾引人的小技巧。看，我一般都会这么抓住……”

“这桌子上有人不知道我的灵魂伴侣是谁这件个人隐私吗？”Castiel的眼睛在桌子上扫了一圈。

Gabriel装模作样的表现出了温顺的样子，Ruby假笑了一下，而Meg眨了眨眼睛。Gabriel的经纪人Naomi使劲咬了一口面包棍而音乐制作人Crowley喝了一口红酒。Castiel抿紧了嘴唇。

“Cas，你和这些人很熟的，他们就像家人一样，我的意思是说，演出的过程中我们吵架的频率让我想起了当年我们兄弟几个是怎么相处的。所以我们在一起为你集思广益了一下，我们只是想帮你呀！”Gabriel努力地向Castiel解释着他和他的小伙伴们是怎么试图干预Castiel的私人生活的。

“Gabriel，求你了，别那么好管闲事。”Castiel说到。

“这不公平，”Ruby忽然说道，“他，又有钱又有名还有漂亮的脸蛋，再看看你，摇摇欲坠的房子、无聊至极的生活，以及漂亮的脸蛋。这不是一场公平的战斗，Cas。这让我都热血沸腾了，我们必须得保证你至少要站在同样的高度来宣誓你的主权。这整个在见面会上告诉他你是他的灵魂伴侣这件事简直糟糕透了。你不是他的粉丝，你是他的alpha！如果我要是在后台见到了我的alpha而他就这么说了出来，我一定一脚把他踢趴在地上。我怎么知道他来找我是为了我还是为了Gabriel每次表演让我在台上跳的那十分钟舞？舞台上的灯光可能会让人头昏眼花，而Dean当然不可能在一队排着等签名的人面前接受你，他说不定觉得你是某些占有欲极强的……”

Meg再一次使出了她的死亡肘击，Ruby痛叫了一声闭上了嘴。“他的粉丝大体都很好，”Castiel说到，“我觉得大家总是觉得粉丝过度疯狂了是个错误的概念。我也看过一些他的电影，也很喜欢，所以我并不反对自己被当成他的粉丝。我只是觉得我们是来自不同的两个世界的人，而这两个世界是不可能相交的。”

Gabriel点了点头，“呃，关于这一点……”

“今天我们在这里吃东西，”Crowley慢吞吞的说到，“是有个原因的，也是特别为了这个原因的。Gabriel特别选了这个地方来吃午餐是因为我有一个朋友在这家店后厨工作，而今天早上他告诉我来了一个特殊的订单，德州牛肉汉堡。全纽约只有一个男人会来这么高级的地方点芝士汉堡。”

Castiel在Gabriel看着门口露出笑容的时候坐直了身子，“他来了，就在门口。”

Castiel快速的转过身看到两男两女走了进来。其中一个男人非常高大帅气，他的长发被头上的帽子遮了一半，浅褐色的眼睛里带着笑。他稍微低着一点身子，因为Dean Winchester边走边把胳膊挂在了他肩膀上。那个人一定是Dean，虽然他的帽子拉得很低还带着一个巨大的围巾穿着宽大的衣服。他的罗圈腿让人一定不会认错。而且他们身后的一个女人Castiel也认出来了，是那个叫Charlie的保镖。另一个则是个漂亮的金发女人，脸被风吹得红红的，还带着友善的微笑。她微妙的嗅了嗅空气，然后挑眉朝Castiel看了过来。Castiel的脸红了，隔着这么远他都能闻出来她是个omega。她的气味带着玫瑰水和黄油面包布丁的香气。Castiel知道从他的伴侣纹身出现之后，他的alpha信息素的味道变了而且应该也变得更重了。他不知道他自己在omega鼻子里闻起来是什么样的，但是根据那些人惊讶的表情以及他在街上被搭讪的次数来判断，对他们来说可能不是什么不好闻的味道。Castiel试图通过更加频繁的洗澡和更强力的止汗剂来让自己的气味淡一点，但是他没打算用抑制剂。反正一年之后伴侣纹身就会过期了。Dean在餐厅另一面走了过去，忙着在他搂着的那个alpha耳边窃窃私语，根本没注意到Castiel的存在。那个金发女人拽了拽Charlie的袖子她们简单的交谈了几句，接着Charlie转过身看向了他们的桌子。她脸上的表情没有什么变化但是叫来了工作人员示意了一下餐厅的后面。

“该死，他们要去VIP区，”Gabriel焦虑的掰了掰手指，看着Dean他们一群人迅速穿过客人们被领到了餐厅后方。

Castiel看到一对穿着西装的本来在那里吃饭的情侣被请到了一旁。他现在在他坐着的地方只能透过一丛新鲜的樱花看见Dean的头顶以及他那个朋友的半个帽子。

“我这个高度什么都看不见！”Gabriel失望地说，他站起来试图看看在黑色的隔离带、装饰家具和调暗了的灯后面，那群人在做什么。

“他们只是正在准备吃饭，”Castiel说，“Gabriel，我很感谢你做的努力，但是请你不要……”

Ruby打断了他们。“嘿，这些不是我们点的，”她询问为什么他们桌子上忽然摆上了一堆食物和酒。

“是Bradbury女士送来的，她说‘圣地亚哥的事很抱歉——你们喝的酒算我的’，”服务员解释道，“我希望你们明白她说的是什么意思。”

Gabriel的笑容变大了。

“她还说她一会会过来跟Castiel Novak先生谈谈，如果不是太打扰的话。”

Castiel站起身来，“告诉她我在吧台等她。”

整个桌子响起了抱怨声，但是Castiel只是瞪着他们说，“这样我们就可以更‘私下’的聊一聊。”

Castiel快速的来到了吧台，侍者问他的时候只要了一杯自来水。吧台的工作人员互相商量了一下，最终决定给了他一杯装在水晶杯里的矿泉水，里面还有水晶针插了一片柠檬。Cas喝了口水想冷静一下，水晶针撞到了杯沿上。

Charlie没一会就来到了他的身边。

“我这场谈话的最后结局不会是我把你赶出这间屋子，Novak先生，”Charlie明快地说，虽然她的话是在恐吓人，但是声音却很友善。“很意外会在Jessica最喜欢的餐厅见到你。”

“我不知道Jessica是谁，但是我在这里不是个意外，”Castiel看着她浅蓝色的眼睛诚实的说，“我好意的哥哥和他八卦的同事们给我设的局。我之前不知道他也会来这里。”

“Jessica就是那个闻出了你的气味的omega，”Charlie笑着说，“我以为这个饭店最有名的是他们让人流口水的法式烘焙呢。没关系的，我能闻出你看见他那时候的惊恐，你没想到会见到他。”

“我是个执法人员，你不用担心我会跟踪你的客户。”

“哦，我知道你之前的假期，你在哪个警局，你的级别，你的职称，你开什么车。你来这里是为了一个培训会的是吧，我不认为你们警局大到能举办……”

“这是两个警局联合举办的，”Castiel说道，“但是我不觉得我需要告诉你，看来你调查过我了。”

“当然了，”Charlie尖声说，“你的背景没有什么问题，如果你想知道的话。在见面会发生的事情之后，我有点担心，但是你只是一个普通人，Novak先生。但是遇到了一个不幸的麻烦。你去看过医生了吗？”

“我现在控制得了，”Castiel这么说着，但这同时也激起了他由于好久没有回Hannah Milton医生的电话了而产生的愧疚感。Hannah在他告诉她自己不打算完成灵魂标记的时候就很紧张了。她想要给他做一些检测，甚至想给他用一些能预防副作用的药物。

“当然了，”Charlie深深地看了他一眼。“嘿我觉得我很喜欢你。是个苦修士。如果谁将要标记Dean Winchester的话，最好是个吃得了苦的人。是，是，你不用告诉我你没有这个打算。再说一次，我内心可是个浪漫的人，我相信那些命运会让灵魂伴侣在一起的事情，所以我觉得我未来还会经常见到你的，Castiel。”

她玩笑的锤了下他的二头肌，突然一下看起来年轻了很多，轻轻一个动作让Castiel感到了疼痛。

“噢疼，”他说道。

“抱歉，我上过日本武术课，”Charlie挤了挤眼睛。“Dean雇我可不是只因为我长得好看、性格幽默而且到哪里都能连上WiFi。”

“他雇了一个学过日本武术的Omega打手做自己的保镖？”Castiel惊讶的说。

“因为看了漫画才去的，当时选错了约会对象，最后我成了她的打手，你懂的，20多岁的时候总是会为爱奋不顾身。”Charlie漫不经心地说。

“不，我没有，我从没做过这样的事情，”Castiel有点困惑的眨了眨眼，“这种事情永远都不会发生在我身上。”

Charlie笑出了声。“那现在说不定是时候了，Castiel。希望你能喜欢这段经历。”

等到Charlie离开回到朋友身边的时候，他觉得也是他该离开的时候了。他看得出来Gabriel一群人很喜欢这里的食物，还喝了很多Charlie请的香槟。或者可能是Dean请的。Castiel觉得关于圣地亚哥的事情，自己不欠Dean任何解释或者道歉。虽然起码走过去打个招呼这个想法挺诱人的，但是他根本不知道自己还能对Dean说什么。他已经把最重要的事情说完了，他已经告诉了Dean自己是谁、想要什么。而Dean就像没听见一样。在这个纹身出现之前，Castiel对自己的生活很满意。虽然他有时候会感觉有点寂寞，但是他有一个忙碌的工作，有爱的家庭和一些聒噪的朋友。Dean Winchester是哪位啊想让他难过、渴望还觉得灵魂有些怪异的空虚。他就是一张照片、一张脸、一个陌生人。

Castiel皱着眉坚定地站起身。他走向服务员，想要取回他的风衣。她带他去了储衣间，在柜子里翻找着。

“抱歉，我好像找不到它了，”她有点迷糊，“我觉得可能挪到另一间屋子去了。你能描述一下具体什么样吗？”

“一件风衣，”Castiel努力尝试去描述它，“长款的，浅棕色。”

“好的，”她转了一圈头，“我很抱歉这件衣服不在这里，具体是哪个牌子的呢？Burberry的？”

“Target*买的，”Castiel说。  
【*平价超市】

“哦，好的，”她又在柜台前转了一圈，“您可以跟我一起到后面的屋子里看一下，可能有人以为那件衣服没人要了。”

在他们往后面走的路上，一个服务员绊到了自己的脚，把一杯酒倒在了Castiel的衬衫上。两个服务员试图给他擦干净但是污渍就像粉色的玫瑰一样散开在他胸前，他们带着他走出了用餐区。

“先生，请您在这里等几分钟，我去给您拿一件新的衣服，我们非常抱歉，我等会一定会找到您的风衣的。”她说完之后就睁大着眼睛跑开了。他想告诉她不用麻烦了，但是没来得及。他发现自己正坐在VIP区域，一个黑暗的角落里，而他的正对面就是Dean Winchester，他正把自己的鼻子埋在一个alpha的脖子里。

“我跟你说，我闻到了一个超好闻的味道，”Dean正在说道，他的发音已经含糊不清了。

“该死，我好饿啊。我刚才吃了几个汉堡？”

“三个，说实话Dean我可以不管那些汉堡，但是你也不能喝那么多啤酒知道吗？喝闷酒对任何人都是不好的。我明天就会让你为了你吃的那些汉堡付出代价，但是现在我们得让你清醒到可以回家。”那个Castiel觉得可能是Dean的汉堡约会对象的alpha说道。他看起来很年轻很帅气，而且是个有礼节的人，他举着双手让Dean黏在自己身上，不占一点便宜。如果非要说的话，Castiel能闻出来他有点担心。

“还想要，”Dean含糊说道，“我不在乎你让我为此做什么。”

Castiel攥紧了拳头。Dean现在整个人就像条章鱼一样。那个金发的omega Jessica站了起来，“你架着他的左手，我来负责右边……”

她在同伴制止她之前就把自己放在了Dean胳膊下，由于扭到了腰深吸了一口气。

“妈的，”她说道，“我感觉不太对劲。”

那个alpha粗暴地把Dean扔在了沙发上，现在屋子里信息素的味道变成了纯纯的担心。

“Jess，你还好吗？”他问她。

“我觉得我扭到背了，该死，”她咒骂道，“你能帮帮我吗，很疼而且我现在忽然觉得有点恶心。”

“当然了，”那个alpha的拇指摩挲着她的背部，“来我们出去透透气。Dean不会有事的，让他在那里醒醒酒，他会没事的。”

“你们去吧，”Dean冲他们摆摆手，“去给Jess检查一下，Charles就能做。这很……很重要。我——！没事。”

那个alpha看起来有点犹豫，但还是带着那个女人走向门外。

“我就坐在这里，然后……”Dean等他的同伴们都走了，然后倒下身子把自己的头栽进旁边一盆棕榈树里。“哦艹，我得去厕所。”

他用自己神奇的腿站了起来，打了个嗝像洗手间走去，但是走偏了肩膀撞到了墙上的一个壁灯。他差点又吐出来，想要再继续往前走。

“Dean，让我来帮你，行吗，”Castiel在脑子允许自己过去之前就站在了Dean旁边。

Dean看向Castiel，他的脸有点浮肿，皮肤上有些雀斑，但是他还是和Castiel印象里一样美丽。

“哦嘿，alpha Cas，”Dean说到，“我刚才还在想你来着。Em，不是那种我每天晚上想起你的那种想你，就是一边喝酒一边想起了你。你让我想要，想要，哦不，我想吐。”

Castiel架起了Dean的一条胳膊，一言不发地把他架到了洗手间。Dean一看到隔间就冲了进去，关门落锁，然后他听见了一些不怎么令人愉快的声音，接着是冲水声。他从隔间出来走向洗手台，漱了漱口，再用凉水扑了把脸。当再一次抬起头看向镜子的时候，他对上了Castiel的目光。

“妈的，我真的应该停用抑制剂了，或者起码吃那么多药的时候不要喝酒，”Dean转过身对Castiel说，“你看起来跟个真人似的。”

“我就是真的，”Castiel说道。

Dean缓缓眨了眨眼，“不可能，你是在缅因州的一个小镇警察，再一次见到你的概率几乎为零。”

“我也不知道该怎么说服你，”Castiel做了一个摊手的动作。┓( ′∀` )┏

“真实的你穿着一件长款的棕色风衣，跟套了个袋子似的。”Dean说道，“你就是我在这家饭店遇到的一个人，只不过你帮了我而且很好闻。”

“Dean？”Castiel往后退了一步，又退了一步。

“不穿风衣，不是Castiel，”Dean说着继续往前逼近，食指戳了戳Castiel的胸口。“你没有那个纹身，所以我跟你做这个应该没有什么问题。”

“我就是……”Castiel倒抽了一口气，整个身体都僵住了，因为Dean跪在了他身前，把脸埋在了他的胯部。他一瞬间连自己的名字都忘了。

透过他西服的裤料他能感觉到Dean的嘴很温暖还带着一点潮气。他的手抓着Castiel的屁股重重揉捏着。他的嘴长得很大，好像想要尽可能的把Castiel凸起的部位包进嘴里。屋子里一下子充满了甜腻的气味。Castiel意识到Dean的抑制剂一定是代谢光了，他脸上的汗滴闻起来就像夏天的水蜜桃，而奶油的味道从Dean的下身飘了上来。Castiel非常努力地让自己不要去想这个味道是从哪里散发出来的。

“我就是Castiel，”他喘息着说。

Dean重重的吸了一口气，然后非常缓慢的把自己的脸从Castiel的裤裆撕下来。他站了起来，眼睛泛着水光，不自觉的舔舔嘴唇。

“我知道了，我现在能闻到你的味道了，”Dean轻叹了一声，“这不是我喝醉了的幻觉，是吗？”

Castiel摇了摇头。

“那你最好走吧，”Dean说到，背靠着洗手台，把手伸进裤子的腰带里。“我有点事要做Cas，但是我做的时候你不能在这里。”

Castiel点了点头。走上前去把Dean推倒在洗手台上，品尝一下现在在他裤子里流出来的不管是什么东西这个想法实在太诱人了。Dean抽出了自己湿透的手，睁大眼睛看着它。

“我好湿啊Cas，”Dean叹了口气。

Castiel迅速的转过身，出洗手间的时候还撞到了门。一个服务员正拿着他的风衣站在门口，被风一样离开的他吓了一跳。当她看见Dean正在洗手间里舔自己的手指的时候，她张大了嘴。

她在洗手间门口站了一个小时的岗，当皮肤苍白但是脸颊通红的Dean终于出来的时候，都不敢看他的眼睛。

“他走的时候没拿风衣，”她小心地说，“而您的车正在门口等着Winchester先生。”

Dean快速点了点头接过了风衣，向停车场走去。服务员从Charlie那里得到了一笔非常可观的小费。如果她看见了Dean Winchester坐上自己的车之后把头埋进风衣里使劲闻了几下，她也不会告诉任何人的。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

不穿外套走回酒店非常冷，但是冷风和小雨能帮Castiel的头脑清醒一下。他还能感觉到奶油香味围绕着自己，刺激着自己的味觉，就好像他真的尝到了那个滋味一样。这只是身心障碍，Castiel试图说服自己。

可能他和Dean之间确实是存在互相吸引的，而Dean是他的Omega这件事让他有点脑子失灵了，但是他也不会因为没和Dean结合就死掉，是吧？

Castiel自嘲的笑了，他可能从Gabriel那学来了点戏剧感。他在进酒店大堂的时候看了下自己的手机，Henriksen待在他自己的房间里，发信息问他午餐怎么样。Castiel很喜欢他发的几个emoji，他还邀请Castiel一起出去吃晚餐喝点酒，但是Castiel现在没有出去的心情，他怀疑自己见到Dean之后荷尔蒙有点失控了。。现在是个尴尬的傍晚时刻，因为纽约的高大建筑早早的挡住了阳光。Castiel给Henriksen回短信说他很愿意明天早上培训会开始之前，跟他一起去跑个步。Henriksen的回信里调侃了Castiel是不是需要他来保护他以免受大城市的omega打扰。Castiel非常小心地选了一个便便的emoji回了信息。

来回发短信让Castiel的脑子放松了一会，但是等他到了自己房间门口，却发现自己的房卡不好用了。他觉得很奇怪，下楼去了前台。前台的人扫了一下Castiel的房卡，开始连连道歉。

“非常抱歉先生，今天上午你房间的水管出了问题，我们不得不进去，把你的行李搬了出来。我们把你从标准间升到了VIP套房。你的行李都安全的被我们放在了新的套房里，你的车也被挪到了贵宾停车场。这是您的新房卡。希望您能喜欢我们赠送的香槟和巧克力草莓。”

Castiel看着递过来的花哨的房卡，酒店的名字在白金色的卡上闪着光。

“既然您住在了套房里，您也可以免费试用我们高级会员的各种配套服务。私人健身房、游泳馆、桑拿房、按摩还有免费的早餐。希望您喜欢我们的服务，如果您还有什么要求的话，请告诉我们。现在我来带您去私人电梯。”

Castiel被领到了一个非常反光刺眼的电梯里，往楼顶升去。服务员带他走进了一个非常大的房间，然后离开了。这家酒店的套房看起来很像一间纽约的现代公寓，黑色的墙壁，工业风的灯光，用再生木材做花盆的绿植。Castiel穿过巨大的客厅，找到了有着四柱大床的主卧，趴在了上面。他觉得又累又焦虑又受伤又饿。他费了好大力气才爬起来走进蒸汽浴室，而又不太明白那些东西该怎么用。接下来他坐下开始一边吃巧克力草莓一边在床对面安在一个隔断里的平板电视上翻台。他找到了Netflix，像平时那样搜索了起来，直到他听到Dean牛仔式的慢吞吞的声音，Castiel才躺回枕头上放松下来。如果他的手伸的太往下抓得太用力的话，也不能怪他，毕竟他刚目睹了Dean把手伸进他自己的裤子里。

他一边摸着自己胸前的纹身，一边快速的到达了高潮，接着就睡了过去。他的梦里充斥着水蜜桃和奶油的味道，还有巧克力牛奶一样的皮肤上的小雀斑。

=*=*=*=

“他们不让我上楼，”Henriksen在电话里说，“我的房卡进不了你的那个高大上的健身房。”

“我很抱歉，不如我下楼然后我们一起出去跑个步？”Castiel已经穿好了他的运动服。他并没有打算去那个华丽的健身房，所以他只穿了一条旧的蓝色的绒布裤子，那是他上学的时候买的，口袋边上还印着缅因州的标志，两侧有一条白色条纹。Castiel觉得穿自己的州警的衣服有点难为情，所以把身上自己在消防队做志愿者时候的T恤拉得低了一点以挡住裤子口袋上的标志。

“不，你先下来，然后我跟你上去，我想看看有钱人的桑拿房是什么样的，能不能让我流出来的汗变成珍珠。*”  
【*sweat blue chips这里我没找到典故所以翻得有点随意】

Castiel知道Henriksen曾经拿奖学金去国外一个很有名的私人大学做过交换生，也知道他在他们上学期间写的关于社会公正的论文好到让教授流下激动的泪水。但是他并不介意Henriksen这种故意扮演的小镇警察第一次到大城市来的样子。虽然他自己很谦虚，但是Castiel知道Henriksen的职业前景很好。如果Henriksen不能在几年内成为他们警署的领导的话，Castiel就有理由相信他们的系统腐败的很厉害了。因此Henriksen是他们当地附近的明星警官，而他同时也是一个好同事和好朋友。他超常地快的跑步速度也是Castiel喜欢他的原因之一，他是唯一一个跟Castiel跑了一场步之后没有想杀了他的警察。如果不是Henriksen热切地劝说Castiel这个培训项目有多么适合他并且帮他完成了那么麻烦的申请，他那个小警局肯定就会无视了这件事。

Henriksen还有穿着运动短裤也很好看的超能力。当Castiel在前厅看见他的时候，他正亲切的和几个穿着西装的人交谈，完全不在乎自己就穿着一件背心和球鞋，而那些人的定制西装看起来板正服帖。他们的交谈也包含着调情，那几个穿着高跟鞋和西装裤的女人不放过他说的每一句话，她们里面有一个alpha而她眼神里对他的渴望连Castiel都能看得出来。

“好的，我今天晚上肯定会去那个酒吧看看，说不定还能再见到你们呢，谢谢你们的推荐。”Henriksen温柔的结束了他们的对话，他的倾慕者们笑着离开了。那个alpha美人转过身打量了毫无知觉的Castiel一眼，挑衅的挑了挑眉离开了。

“那个alpha，Josie，刚巧是个地方检察官，”Henriksen无辜的对他说。“在一个酒店的大堂能碰见一个跟我们一个系统的人很有意思啊。”

“刚才让我去楼下见你是你故意设计给她的同事看的？”Castiel在他们用那个超极特殊的房卡进了私人电梯之后直接地问了出来，“我以为你说的今天晚上跟你们在酒吧见是你很期待的呢。”

Henriksen的脸沉了下来，窘迫地盯着自己的脚趾。“什么时候的事？”Castiel温柔地笑着问。

“昨天晚上，我给你发过短信而你为了免费草莓抛弃了我之后。我给她发了短信，之后我们测试了标准间里的很多特色。我们之前一直在通过邮件联系，作为朋友的那种，她建议我往FBI那边调，而她正打算申请D.C的工作，所以她说我们可以结成对子一起准备考试。”

Castiel点了点头，“就是那种学习小组？”

“没错，”Henriksen笑了。

“一个……学习小组……是一个重要的承诺，”Castiel思考了一会说道。Henriksen看向他，不太确定Castiel的话里有没有别的深意。

“我其实没有那么认真，我可能就是试着申请一下，看看整个流程是什么样的，就算我被录取了也不一定会接受这份工作。”Henriksen有点期待的看向Castiel，“你知道我有多喜欢现在这里，就和你……还有其他老朋友离的很近。如果我要是接受了FBI的工作，还怎么去你那个破房子里参加扑克之夜呢。”

“你应该做对自己好的选择，你之前去国外交换的时候我们也一直保持着联系，”Castiel说，“不管你的工作让你搬到哪里去，你的朋友都不会离开你的，Henriksen。”

“叫我Victor，”Henriksen拉长了脸，“你知道你之前一直叫我Victor的，就是我出国回来之后才变成Henriksen的。别这样Novak，Balthazar就因为我出国之后取代了你最好的朋友的位置才成了Bal的吗？”

Castiel笑了起来，他总是不太擅长这些社交中的小细节。叫别人的姓氏是他在警局工作这几年养成的习惯。Castiel只能在Henriksen调侃的目光中无助地耸了耸肩。

电梯经过底下的楼层到达顶层后突然四壁变成了透明的。原来这电梯本来就是玻璃的，之前看起来会反光是因为套在了银色的框架里。电梯带着他们经过了闪亮的泳池，在健身房的那一层打开了。楼上应该还有一层，鉴于电梯门上闪着上行的箭头迅速关上了。他们两个走出电梯，Henriksen低声吹了个口哨。整个健身房看起来像在户外一样，一半被玻璃墙和屋顶笼罩着。屋子里摆满了绿植，还有真的可以用来做深蹲或者仰卧起坐的修剪好的小块草坪。这里的人非常少，大多是两两来锻炼的，其中几对看起来就是在穿着专业的私人教练陪伴下在训练。有一个不太起眼的小标牌上写着为了客人的隐私和舒适性，手机、相机、摄像机都是不允许在这里使用的。

Henriksen走到了这个广阔的健身房另一边的力量训练器那里坐下了，Castiel拿了一条毛巾朝划船机走去，健身房的这个角落没有镜子，所以那些喜欢展示自己肌肉的人并不愿意来这里。只有一个背冲着他的男人，穿着宽大的运动服在骑单车，他戴着太阳镜，挂着耳机，沉浸在自己的训练和音乐里。Castiel礼貌地转过身，拽起把手开始了运动。很快，运动让他的肌肉开始产生让人舒适的酸痛，他觉得自己就像清早在家乡的湖上划船一样。他让自己沉浸在这种令人放松的运动中，划了几英里之后，Castiel的思绪漂到了最近总在想的地方去。他想起了Dean，当他大口嚼着偷来的甜点的时候脸颊鼓起的样子，他张着嘴含着Castiel……

把手从Castiel汗湿的手里滑了出去撞回机器上发出了巨大的声响。他有点恼怒的在毛巾上蹭了蹭手，往高调了点难度又重新开始锻炼。往外拉的时候用力蹬着大腿，伸展着脊背。大概锻炼几十万英里之后他就能累得不去想Dean了吧。Castiel觉得一定是纽约城搞坏了他的脑子，他甚至觉得自己现在就能闻到Dean的味道，他像生日蛋糕一样的信息素气味让他的心在雀跃。Castiel用身上的T恤擦了擦额头上的汗，他身后传来了一点动静。

“嘿，你该休息一下了，你的心率就快冲破房顶了，”Castiel身后的一个私人教练说到，从玻璃的倒影能隐约看出他很高很强壮。

Castiel看着单车上那个男人停了下来，喝了一大口他的教练递给他的绿色的泥糊。

“我能走了吗？”

“不行，再练一小时，帮你的肝脏排排毒，”他的教练无情的说，走到一边继续盯着他，敲了敲自己的手表示意。

“该死的，Sammy，我刚经历了一场宿醉和一个alpha问题，让我缓缓。我要换机器了，坐在单车座上我屁股都酸了。”

Castiel握紧了双手，他认得这个声音。他在Dean fucking Winchester走过来坐在了他旁边的划船机上的时候赶紧低下了头，想用运动毛巾盖住自己的脸。

“嘿，”他礼貌地冲Castiel点了点头，然后睡眼朦胧的开始了锻炼。

几个回合之后，他慢了下来，颇具戏剧性的慢慢转过脸看着Castiel，把太阳镜架在了头上。

“操，”Dean拉长音。

“是Castiel。”Castiel纠正道。

Dean把手埋进了脸里。“我他妈当然知道。”


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

“没关系的Dean，我结束了，我马上要去参加会议，”Castiel手上慢了下来。“不，没事，我换个机器，”Dean说完想要站起来但是不知怎么的脚踝绊到了牵引绳，整个人从划船机上掉了下来。

Castiel像只鹰一样盯着Dean笨手笨脚的把自己绕出来。Dean看起来因为摔跤有点不安有点尴尬。

“知道怎么着吗，你说的是对的，你应该离开了，”Dean说道，他刚刚掉下来的尴尬让他有点暴躁。“我基本上只要来纽约就会在这里训练，所以虽然我不知道你为什么会在这里，但是我不会像那些胆小的omega一样就因为你像猎物一样把我困在角落就落荒而逃。”

“你不是个猎物。如果我在狩猎你，你会知道的。而我只倾向于狩猎犯罪分子。”Castiel坚定的说，“我在这里只是一个意外，也许你很习惯有一大堆追随者跟在你身后，但是我向你保证我并没有这个想法。”

“很好，非常好，”Dean嘟囔道，“这么说我们得说清楚，我不会就因为你在这里，我就……，”他四周看了一下，确保不会被别人听到。

“我不会像个变态一样去吸你的老二。那个是喝醉了的Dean。现在你面前的是清醒、健康，连脉搏都控制的很好的Dean。”Dean使劲摇了摇头，在感觉到头痛又找上来的时候抽搐了一下。“呸，不可能再跪在你面前，不是今天，Castiel。”

Dean叫他名字的语气很奇怪，带着一分虔诚和九分怒火。

“就我来说，我也并没有要被口交的打算，”Castiel骄傲地说，抓紧手中的把手。

“就是两个人坐在划船机上，谁也不吸谁的老二，”Dean郑重其事的点点头，又开始疯狂的动了起来。

Castiel非常快速的完成了他的训练，而旁边Dean散发出的信息素的味道带着柠檬水味的挫败感和蜂蜜味的热情。Castiel发现自己的手臂不是唯一一个开始觉得痛的地方，他身上某个背叛了他的器官也在用疼痛叫嚣着存在感。Castiel飞快的调整了一下那里，然后朝最近的跑步机走去。他非常擅长跑步，所以他把速度调的很高，就像一个在追猎的男人那样跑了起来。不到一分钟，他旁边的跑步机响起了咚咚的脚步声。Dean挑衅的看了Castiel一眼，然后把他的跑步机设定的坡度高了一度，速度快了一迈。Castiel结束了他的热身，开始去按加速钮。

滴，滴，滴，Dean跟着他加起速来。两台机器的传送带都快速的转动了起来，过了一会Dean手腕上那个看起来很高级的手表开始闪着红灯响起警报，Castiel也能感觉到膝盖的疼痛，但是他不能让Dean赢了这场比赛。突然咔哒一声，Castiel看到Dean趔趄了一下，他没有用安全锁。Castiel拄着跑步机的扶手跳下了下去去按Dean机器上的急停按钮。Dean惊叫了一声由于重力向后仰去，两个人在地板上摔叠在了一起，Dean脸压在地板上，Castiel脸朝下趴在他身上。

“我本来没事。”Dean生气地说，“别在我身上搞那一套alpha的保护欲！”

“你差点摔下去了，”Castiel冲着Dean的脚踝怒吼。那里有一滴液体，从大腿沿着膝弯流到脚踝，Castiel用了非人的控制力才没让自己舔上一口尝尝味道。

Dean在他身下扭动着直到翻过身来脸朝着天空。Castiel本想把自己撑起来但是他的手臂忽然没有力气了，绝对不是因为Dean身上闻起来像天堂一样的信息素，而是他刚才划船机训练过度了。

“你还能不能起来了？”Dean挑眉问。

Castiel本想张嘴回答但是却差点呻吟出声，所以他选择了闭嘴，哼了一声。Dean眯起眼睛，抬起膝盖用自己的脚趾碰了碰Castiel的下身，表面上是想把他推开——但是Castiel感受到的只有无比的快感和有力的脚趾。

“我在尽量不……”Castiel呲着牙说，“你们还好吗？”两个阴影走到他们身边。

Castiel抬起头看见Dean的私人教练睁大了眼睛看着他们，而Henriksen站在另一边，手里拿着的毛巾挡在运动短裤前面。Henriksen朝Castiel伸出手，把他从Dean身上拉起来。

“没事，我很好Sam，”Dean飞快的站了起来，“就是碰到了个混蛋条子。”

Henriksen往前站了一步。“嘿，你敢再对我说一遍吗，我也是个警察。”

“回来Victor，”Castiel说着朝Dean靠近了一点，这样他们就面对面了，“他是在骂我，我一个。”

Henriksen因为Castiel声音里的怒气退了回去，他的脸由于被叫了名字而带上一抹愉悦的红，但是他依然怀疑的看着Dean，“哦……你不是内裤广告里的那个家伙？”

“Dean，你是想让我替你揍这个家伙一顿还是我叫他们把这个地方清空关门好让你们两个在训练椅上或者随便哪里好好解决一下？”那个私教问道，Dean才把眼睛从Castiel脸上挪开，“闭嘴，Sam。”

Castiel快速眨了几下眼睛，他还记得之前中央公园的对话，这个教练是Dean的弟弟，Sam Winchester。他感到自己心中轻松了不少。

“所以这家伙是谁？”Dena用头指了指Henriksen，“你们两个在这里订了个蜜月套房吗？”

Castiel盯着Dean说，“一个alpha和一个omega也可以只是朋友，你知道吗。”“我是他男朋友，”Henriksen忽然说道。

Castiel转过身震惊的看着他。

“没错，哈尼，告诉他，”Henriksen抓过Castiel的手。“就好像一个你这么帅的alpha没有个一打omega、beta甚至是alpha追求者似的。你来晚了，性感内衣广告男。Novak在我们老家不知道多受omega欢迎。你得先去排队，明星小子。”

“为，为什么你要这么说话？”Castiel在Henriksen拽着他离开的时候小声问道。Dean的脸气得通红。

“你好好品品，兄弟，这叫后悔，”Henriksen还在故意大声说着，朝着Dean做鬼脸。“你现在的感觉就是失去了天字第一号的机会。走吧Castiel，我们去洗澡，我会帮你放松一下好莱坞给你弄得紧邦邦的肌肉。”

“我对你现在说话的方式感到非常的不舒服，”Castiel在跟Henriksen转弯之后来到他之前说的淋浴间的时候说道。

Henriksen手扶着大腿说道，“你他妈怎么回事，Novak。”“我还想问你一样的问题呢。”

“那是Dean Winchester，美国先生，蝙蝠侠转世，你就告诉我为什么，是MCU高层往你身上倒催情剂了吗？”

“他是吗？”【卡的谜之关注点】

“我走进那件屋子的时候裤子差点湿了，那个叫Sam的alpha是他的血亲所以免疫，我们剩下的人都好像通过鼻子被灌进一脑子限制级电影。你自己也一身荷尔蒙的味道。”

“我很抱歉，我肯定信息素失控了，”Castiel警醒的看着自己，“我得马上洗澡。”

“是啊，走到最里面去，记得锁上你该死的门，”Henriksen说道，“我站在这替你挡着那些omega，哈，他们谁也不能把你掳走。”

“如果……”Castiel从锁上的门里面不确定的喊到，“如果Dean来了……”“你是想让我也把他拦住，还是放进去呢？”Henriksen喊了回去。

“我……”Castiel叹了口气，“我不知道。”

“我的天哪，你完了Novak，”Henriksen说道，“彻底完了。”

Henriksen等到他们两个都洗完澡穿上免费的浴袍之后还在抱怨。两个人都没有提前预料到自己的衣服会被信息素浸透以至于不能穿了。所以他们把衣服装进袋子里，穿着厚实的长浴袍和毛茸茸的白色拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的往电梯走去。

“你为什么要跟他说你是我男朋友？”Castiel在他们等电梯的时候问到。

“我能闻出来你有多想要他，在我意识到他是谁之后我觉得让他感觉到嫉妒可能能让你的胜算大一点。”

Castiel翻了个白眼。

“怎么了，有我这样一个男朋友你应该感觉到幸运，”Henriksen说这话的时候表情有点古怪，但是Castiel完全没看见，因为电梯门开了。

整个电梯被一大摞浴巾占满了，一个酒店工作人员很歉意的说，“不好意思，我觉得这电梯只能再装下一个人了。”

“你先走吧，”Henriksen说，“我还想去桑拿房看看，你先去穿衣服吧，一会大厅见。”

Castiel本应该出于礼貌拒绝然后和他一起再等一班电梯，但是他今天早上太疲惫了而且他真的需要回房间，说不定他还能有时间再看一部Netflix来让自己的身体冷静下来。所以他挥手向Henriksen告别，然后走进电梯刷了自己的房卡。

令他惊讶的是，电梯没有下楼而是先往上运行了。Castiel站在那里看着电梯带他来到了一个新的壮观的景色中。这里看起来像是一个玻璃制的空中楼阁，像一件珠宝飘在纽约的天际线上空。那个酒店员工先把堆着浴巾的车推到了那个华丽的走廊里，然后用一只手挡着电梯门。

“Winchester先生，您先请，”他礼貌的说。

Dean正站在电梯的角落里，之前被那一摞浴巾挡住了，Dean摇头拒绝了他。Castiel目瞪口呆的站在那里看着Dean按上了关门键。Dean刷了一下他金色的房卡，然后又按了一个键。电梯在他们两个诡异的沉默中继续往上走去。最顶层基本就是房顶了，除了天空什么也看不到。Dean用力砸了一下报警键，然后把Castiel按在了玻璃墙上。

警报声持续的响着，Dean在Castiel耳边轻声问了一个问题。当酒店安保人员担心的声音从对讲机响起，告诉他们修理工已经出发了的时候，Castiel只能勉强的大声说一句“好的”。接着Dean关掉了警报，但是电梯依然卡着。晨光从玻璃透了进来，Castiel的浴袍被扒开了而Dean正呻吟着用力地吸着Castiel的阴茎。Dean的手指抓着Castiel胸前自己的名字的纹身，牙齿轻咬着Castiel，舌头包裹、挤压、搔刮着。他把Castiel整个吞了进去，不过几个用力的吮吸，Castiel的结凸了出来，快速的射进了Dean的喉咙里。他凸起的结顶在Dean的口腔上方，Dean呻吟着把手从自己裤子后面伸了进去。他喘着气把自己灰色的紧身裤退了下去，Castiel能看见布料上深色的水渍，他透过地板的反光看着Dean把手指伸进自己的身体，抽泣着弄湿了自己的裤子。  
=*=*=*=

当电梯门再一次打开的时候，Castiel站在电梯后方，Dean无力地走出电梯，走进自己的顶层公寓的浴室。

当电梯门再再一次打开的时候，Castiel还是站在电梯后方，当他快速经过那个女电梯维修工（幸好是个beta）的时候，她脸上看起来很困惑。

Castiel站在电梯后方，公用电梯，穿着西装。他的帽子闪亮，夹着笔记本，手里拿着笔。他看起来正经恰当又帅气，嘴角带着一丝放松的笑容。其他警官涌进了电梯，电梯门关上了。


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel觉得培训会进行的很好，他做了很多笔记，而且在午休之后的一个集体会议上，他提出了一些很有建设性的问题，解决了老师提出的场景模拟。他用他自己安静、坚定的态度在一众同事中脱颖而出。会议结束之后，Henriksen看起来很高兴。

“你的精力异常充沛啊，”在他们在酒店大厅喝咖啡的时候Henriksen看着他说，“早上的锻炼很有效哈？”

Castiel尽量让自己脸红得不要太厉害，或者乱动，或者喘气，因为Henriksen眯起眼睛仔细的打量起了他。Henriksen靠的近了一点，轻轻闻了闻。Castiel一动不动，他在离开那个电梯之后有仔仔细细洗过澡。他的警服是新从行李箱里拿出来的，还熨过，所以他不可能闻出来……

“奇怪，”Henriksen夸张的皱起鼻子，“这是幸福的味道吗？”“我一直都挺幸福的，”Castiel一本正经的说。

“满足，没错，但是现在闻起来像是糖果和香草蛋糕那种幸福，” Henriksen皱眉，“我离开你之后又发生了什么吗？”

Castiel拉了拉系着扣子的衣领。“我，呃，坐电梯去了顶楼，那里……景色很好。”

“你说谎的时候眼睛会看向一边睫毛会抖，”Henriksen指出，“实际上，我有点想法，那个叫Sam的家伙去了桑拿房还问我有没有看到他哥哥。说他有个拍摄要迟到了。正好就是你应该下楼回房间的那个时候。你是和他在一起吗？”

Castiel盯着手里的咖啡，一口喝光了。

“你跟Dean Winchester上床了？”

“没有，”Castiel飞快地反驳，他的舌头在喝了咖啡之后灵敏了很多，“不是插入式的。”

Henriksen的表情很冷静，但是一滴咖啡顺着他的嘴角流了出来暴露了他呛到了这个事实。

“告诉我这是因为那个灵魂伴侣纹身之类的，你绝对不是我会想到的那种能在电梯里和omega乱搞的人。”

Castiel发出了一声无奈的叹息，“Gabriel？”

“没错，他在你发现纹身的那天晚上给我发了邮件。”

“好吧，”他骄傲的直起身。“他是不是干脆在当地报纸发了个广告，我以为灵魂伴侣纹身是个很私人的事情，而且Dean不想……”

“所以你现在叫他Dean啦？”

“不，不是Dean，也不是宝贝，不是我男朋友，更加不是我的omega，”Castiel有点生气，他的脸比平时的橄榄色*要更白一点，眼里带着怒火。“我很确定有很多人都在电梯里享受过口交，或者在任何地方自然地发生交媾。不能因为我之前没有参与过这件事，就意味着我立马不可挽回地和另一个在各种意义上说都差不多是个陌生人的人绑在一起了。性爱时有发生，不能因为我不常做，我做了就该成新闻广而告之了！”

Henriksen 投降似的举起了双手，“我懂了。”Castiel的劲过去了，Henriksen搂住他的肩膀。

“你真的很喜欢他，是不是？”Henriksen温柔的说。

“我不知道有什么可喜欢他的，除了他漂亮的脸和能激起我少见的生理反应的身体。我们的关系，如果非要定义的话，目前为止都是身体上的，”Castiel用沮丧的声音说。“我根本不了解他，为什么他在电视上只演alpha，为什么他明明如此抗拒跟我的羁绊但是又总想在私下里和我性交。我……我……”

Henriksen看着他的眼神越来越同情。“我觉得我应该带你去喝点酒，而不是咖啡。”“我不能喝，今晚我们要开车回去。”Castiel提醒他、

“没错，但是可以我来开车，”Henriksen提议道。

“那……”Castiel刚要同意，一个小个子的老妇人走到了他们身边。

“打扰一下，你们两位是警察吗？”她和蔼地问，把一个钱包塞进Castiel的手里，“我能把这个交给你吗？我在那边柜台捡到的。”

“你可以把这个交到前台，”Henriksen建议到。

“哦不，我觉得这位年轻帅气的警官知道这个钱包是谁的，它是被那个在你们两个在这聊天的时候一直在绿墙后面盯着他看的那个漂亮的omega小伙子落下的。”

Castiel手微微发抖着打开了钱包，里面有一张金色的房卡和一个叫Dean Winchester的人的驾照。

Henriksen拍了拍Castiel的肩膀。“多么巧啊？你最好去履行你的职责吧。”

Castiel挺直了脊背，慷慨赴死一样朝私人电梯走去。

=*=*=*=

Dean在打开门看见Castiel站在门前一只手半抬着要敲门另一只手像举着个盾牌一样举着自己的钱包的时候，系紧了身上的浴袍。

“Dean Winchester先生，”Castiel语调平静，晃了晃手中的钱包。“我是来执行任务的。”

“我很确定我看过一两部这么开头的小电影，”Dean怀疑地说。他的眼睛打量了一番Castiel的警服，“进来吧。”

“如果我进去了，我不会跟你上床的，”Castiel事先确认。

“是，我明白，我让你进来，不能让你进~来~“Dean讽刺地说，”你应该能意识到我不会随随便便就跟你发生性关系吧。“

“再一次的，”Castiel抿紧嘴唇。

“嘿，在电梯里成结可不是我一个人干出来的事，”Dean抱起手臂，“我下巴现在还疼呢。”

Castiel唰的一下脸红了，手指下意识的向Dean的脸摸去，“你还好吗？”

Dean往后退了一步，接下来他们两个就单独的待在了Dean的套房里。房间里有很多漂亮的装饰物可以欣赏，但是Castiel的目光就贴在Dean身上。Dean穿着灰色的厚浴袍，小腿光着，脚也光着，可以预见浴袍下面的他应该什么都没穿。Dean的头发是湿的，闻起来带着洗发水和满足的味道。空调很暖，屋子里带着柠檬香桃木的味道。Dean带着Castiel走进客厅，一个火光摇曳的玻璃壁炉旁，有两个单人沙发面对面摆放着。他们坐了下来，像两个完美克制的男人，Dean甚至还给他拿了一瓶矿泉水。

“警官，我能为你做点什么？”Dean看着Castiel僵硬的坐在那里，手搭在膝盖上，用一种假装的风骚语气问到。

“我需要你来确认一件被交给我的失物是属于你的，你能说一下你的生日和地址吗？”

“哦天啊，我这个驾照上的是哪个地址来着，”Dean叹了口气，“我不记得了，可能是我妈妈家的，我搬家搬得太频繁了，不可能记住每个地址。”

“你总记得生日吧？”

“嘿听我说，那上面有我的照片，你用里面的房卡上来的这一层，你知道这是我的，”Dean说到，“你非得这么按章办事吗？”

“因为我已经和你有过不正当的关系了，我必须正式的做这件事。”

“是有过了，很辣，我一点都不后悔，你呢？”Dean从Castiel手里抽出钱包，随手扔在了茶几上。

“对你来说可能不是什么大事，”Castiel伸手去拿钱包，“但是对我来说是。”

Dean把他的手打到一边，“我们现在是还在讨论钱包的事吗？怎么着，你以为我随便看到一个alpha就会跪下求操吗？”

“就我目前所知，是的，”Castiel说。

“好吧，这就是你的假设，”Dean伤心的说，“很好，我的灵魂伴侣是个混蛋alpha。我以为你是不一样的呢。”

“和什么不一样？”Castiel非常愤怒的盖上了笔盖合上笔记本，塞进了外套口袋里。“和你在电视上演的那些阳刚的不得了的alpha不一样？还是和那些40岁了起码和几个omega上过床的alpha不一样？”

Dean听了Castiel的话睁大了眼睛。

“你以为当这个标记出现的时候带着说明书一起吗？”Castiel指着自己胸口，“你觉得去找一个明星告诉他你是他的alpha很容易吗？或者对一个做恶梦都在坠落的人，第一次在别人面前成结竟然是在一个电梯里很容易？”

“是啊，听起来真难啊Castiel，”Dean回答道，“差不多跟你整个职业生涯都在使用抑制剂、扮演alpha这样才不会被歧视只能演二等角色一样难。这样你才能在这个行业里，不被肮脏的制作人当成他们幻想里的娇弱omega那样叫去沙发面试*。别人身上冒出个商标，你就跟一个无名镇alpha小警察成了灵魂伴侣的时候粉丝也不会跳出来指手画脚。”  
【*好莱坞导演、制作人叫女明星去家里面试实施性骚扰现象】

“Angelfell！”Castiel也提高了声音，“我的家乡有名字。而且那也不是商标，是由于体内荷尔蒙变化在皮肤表皮上产生化学反应生成的纹身。而你也不会知道一觉醒来身上忽然就出现这么一个东西是什么感觉！”

“哦，是吗？”Dean愤怒的解开浴袍。“你他妈错的离谱，alpha。首先，我郑重声明，如果你愿意的话，把这个记在你的小笔记本里，你的结是我在电梯里承受的第一个结。或者说是人生中的第一个！不包括我自己沉迷的那些该死的硅胶玩具，因为自从中央公园之后我就无法把你从我的脑海中抹去。今天早上我在单车上坐着很难受，因为昨天晚上，在我和你在洗手间摸来摸去之后，我太性奋了不得夹着一个结睡觉。而Castiel，该死的Castiel，你名字就在这里，就他妈在这里。”

Castiel盯着Dean胸口亮蓝色的字母。它们色彩斑斓，文笔优美，形状和大小都与他的签名一模一样，蓝色的蝴蝶一样明亮的字母拼出“Castiel”这个词。

Dean用鼻子粗重的呼吸。

Castiel伸出手，小心地感受着自己名字下面温暖的皮肤脉搏。他应该预料到这一点的，Castiel的一部分大脑还在正常地运转着。灵魂纽带的传说不是说alpha会出现omega名字的纹身，而omega也会出现alpha的名字吗?为什么看到Dean胸前闪着自己的名字时，他会如此惊讶呢?Castiel回想起他去参加见面会时，Dean叫他的名字时复杂的情绪。他的名字出现在了Dean的皮肤上，而Dean不知道他长什么样子，也不知道他是谁，除了他那有点独特的名字。Dean没有Castiel所拥有的优势，他不可能那么容易地找到他，因为Castiel只是个无名小卒……

“Charlie调查我是因为她在找这个名字，”Castiel突然明白过来。“Sam也知道。”

Dean低下头，Castiel正一脸不可思议的用他的手指描摹着自己的名字。“我是你的alpha，Dean。”Dean咬着下唇，抬起眼睛对上Castiel的。

“不Cas，我们彼此不认识，我们没有任何共同点，”Dean说。“我的世界可能是混乱的，荒谬的，疯狂的。你可能真的想和我做爱，但你不爱我，你不了解我。”

Castiel缓缓点头。“我明白，Dean。”

“如果你想的话，我们可以，呃，到卧室去？”Dean小声说到，“我得承认，我确实有制服情结，你也确实很有魅力。如果你想的话，我可以，你可以，在我体内成结。这完全没问题，会感觉很好而且你离开之后也不会难受。”

Castiel仔细地考虑了他的提议，他缓缓起身，摇了摇头。“我不觉得这是个好主意，Dean。”

他礼貌地伸出一只手，Dean握了上去。

Dean的手很温暖，有点潮湿，但很结实。Castiel重新戴上帽子，走出了门。

在回缅因州的路上，他没怎么说话。Henriksen把头靠在副驾驶的窗户上睡着了。漆黑的公路上只有反光带的光，他离Dean，他不爱的那个人，每远一点，他的胸口就疼得更厉害一点。

现在已经是三月了，很快12个月就会过去，他的名字就会在Dean的胸口消失，而很明显Dean在那之前就会把他忘掉。


	6. Chapter 6

四月份的时候，Castiel收到了一份官方通知，他和Henriksen都成功申请了特殊安置计划。他开始单调乏味的等待着那个通知他来接他的时间的重要的电话。白天的时候，有足够多的工作使Castiel的注意力离开Dean。五月份，Samandriel在Castiel的警署开始了学员培训，因此突然他们的小警局里有了三个人，Castiel不再需要每次他和Donna去拿午餐的时候在办公室的玻璃门(挨着游客信息中心)上写预计返回时间。Samandriel在这座小镇里长大，某种意义上来说是Castiel的追随者，在Samandriel还在他家的炸鸡店工作的时候，他就一直很欣赏Castiel穿制服的样子(而Castiel和Donna都喜欢他家的肉汁)。到了6月，Mark Cain先生从一年一度的海外度假回来了，重新住进了离Castiel家最近的一处住所，并把他在镇上的有机肉食店及时开业，以迎接即将到来的秋季，一年中最繁忙的旅游季节。夏天是小镇房地产销售的高峰期，而Balthazar作为当地唯一的房地产经纪人，有点稀缺。尽管如此，每个星期五的晚上，他们还是会聚集在Castiel的家里吃一顿随意的晚餐，然后玩纸牌游戏。每当Gabriel有时间离开百老汇时，他就会加入他们，而Henriksen也常常开上几个小时的车过来，只是为了玩牌，然后在Castiel的客房里过夜。生活一如既往，唯一的变化是Castiel与日俱增的私人痛苦，以及每月与Hannah Milton医生的会面。

“我真的很不满意你的维生素D水平，但这是你最不需要担心的问题，”Hannah一边说，一边把那摞整齐地印有他验血结果的纸递给Castiel。“虽然你的重要器官:肝脏、肾脏、肺功能良好，但你的激素水平只有在某些医学教科书的特殊研究里才能算正常。”你的血压升高了，你的皮质酮水平高得吓人，我真的很担心你的睾丸。”

Castiel畏缩了一下，从医生的办公桌前缩了回去。

“你考虑过跟一个omega约会，任何一个omega都行，来调整一下你的身体吗？”Castiel摇了摇头。

“好吧，有一些医疗手段，你的保险可以覆盖差不多所有的抑制剂。但是相信我，Castiel，我不会推荐使用药物的，除非它的好处超过了其他所有的隐患。”

“我正在用喷涂型抑制剂，”Castiel非常坚定的说，“我很愿意继续使用。”

“但口服药物具有系统性作用，而且效果更持久，你不必记得随时带着，也不会马上被冲洗掉……”

“如果你指的是三周前在泳池发生的那件事，我保证以后不会再发生了。”Castiel的脸红了起来，“我正在采取预防措施。”

他当时正在当地的游泳池解决一个停车纠纷，一位年长的游泳者遇到了麻烦。Castiel跳入水中把他救了出来，当然也叫了救护车。然而，游泳者没有什么事，Castiel的抑制剂却被洗掉了，包括泳池救生员在内的大约5个omegas被喷上了喷雾剂以保证他们不往他身上扑。救护人员Inias,给Hannah的诊所打电话求助，她不得不给他打了一针抑制剂来清除身体里的荷尔蒙而使那些omega失去兴趣离开。Hannah自己也是个omega，被迫戴着浸满抑制剂的面罩才能控制得住自己。整个过程在当地的facebook账户上被当成小电影广泛传播。

Hannah怀疑的看着Castiel，“你说的预防措施是什么意思？”

“我在一家信誉良好的独立网上公司下了订单，是Gabriel向我推荐的。”Castiel严肃地说，“我付了加急运费。”

“你可真是……有计划啊，”Hannah试图微笑，“虽然我很欣赏你的行动力，但生理真的不是你能随便骗过去的东西。最重要的性器官在这里，而不是在下面那里。”

Castiel看着Hannah指着自己的太阳穴微微歪头。他眨了眨眼，给了她一个满怀希望的笑容。

“我想我明白了，”Castiel安抚地说。“我会更好地使用Netflix，甚至可能买一台DVD播放器。我家的wi-fi有时候不太可靠。”

“Castiel，你应该去找Dean。”Hannah恼怒地说。“作为你的医生，我建议，你可以和他在性方面联结。”

“如果我还有点良心，我就不能在Dean不想和我长期在一起的时候，和他发生性关系，”Castiel坚定地说，“这是不道德的，因为对我来说，这不仅仅是性。”

Hannah看着Castiel，“这样的话，我就要用我的办法解决这个问题了。”

他们从上学的时候就认识了，尽管Hannah比他高了几年级。他曾在荣誉榜上看到过她的名字，也从他的同辈那里听说过她的腹黑。她是一个坚强而聪明的女人，不可轻视。

“你要做什么？”

“首先，储备注射抑制剂，联系当地医院，建议他们储备充足，以防你需要入院，当然，作为最后的手段，请Donna说服你。”

Castiel冲她皱眉，“你不能利用Donna。”

“去见Dean，把你这些报告上的数字恢复到正常，我可能就不会了。”

“你不知道什么是患者的隐私和保密协议吗？”Castiel瞪着她而Hannah瞪了回来。

“如果这件事上了Balthazar的Cassie的朋友圈小报那就不再是隐私了，”Hannah得意洋洋地坐回椅子。

Castiel站起身来，“给我几个星期，我会想办法的。”“很好，”Hannah冲他点头。“还有Castiel，多晒点太阳好吗？”

Castiel气冲冲地从她身边走过，戴上帽子，准备回去工作，他是用了午餐时间来看医生。不是说开罚单就能耗光他整个下午的时间，但是他知道Balthazar喜欢把他的豪华车停在哪里，公然违反2小时停车时限。他一直怀疑那份小报的存在，但听到Hannah证实了这一点，就更让人恼火了。他的朋友们本意是好的，但他们也是爱管闲事的屁股蛋。

联系Dean是个糟糕的主意。他到底能对那家伙说什么?他不止一次拒绝了Dean的做爱提议。即使是Castiel也不明白为什么用Dean做性伴侣，而且Dean肯定会用自己做他的性伴侣，对他来说那么难以接受。这并不是什么浪漫情结，他不非得要求有感情才能做爱。这是一种本能的感觉，也许和Dean的皮肤摸起来仿佛带着电流有点关系。他们之间的每一次接触，每一次抚摸，无论多么随意，似乎都具有内在的意义。如果他要和他联结，他要么做正确的事，要么干脆放弃。

小镇中心建在一个漂亮的小公园周围，公园里到处是应季的鲜花和落叶树。到了春天，院子里种满了水仙花和郁金香，为一年一度的鳞茎花卉节做准备。夏天，树木在喷泉和观赏鱼池塘上伸展出枝叶繁茂的树冠。到了秋天，整个公园就会五彩缤纷。今天是一个炎热的六月天，Castiel有点自顾自地走在阳光下，经过了邮局(邮递员Daphne对他笑了笑)和花店(花商Kevin对他挥了挥手挥手)，穿过草坪来到另一边的商业区，那里就是毗邻的房地产公司和面包店。一辆闪闪发光的黑色汽车停在一棵桃树下，线条优美，底盘很低。即使在Castiel这样的外行眼里，这也是一辆性感的车。Balthazar的生意一定很好，他想，买了一辆新车。他的嘴角紧绷着，拿出他的警用便条簿，写了一张罚单，弯下身子，把挡风玻璃的雨刷提起来，把罚单贴在下面。车的前端很长，他不得不撅起屁股，把他的胸部贴在温暖的金属……

“别用你的手碰她，”有人从面包店冲了出来，嘴里含着食物朝他喊，“不管你屁股看着多性感都不行。”

Castiel转过头，身体还半靠在车上，看见一个男人拿着一摞子派盒，最上面放着一块吃了一半的樱桃派。他戴着太阳镜，头上一顶窄边潮帽，穿着条纹衬衫、短裤和船鞋。他脸颊上的雀斑比Castiel记忆中的要多一些，他的下巴轮廓比以往任何时候都要尖一点，但毫无疑问他是Dean Winchester。

他震惊的又小声说了一句“屁股*？”

“是Cas，Castiel，”Castiel又靠回了那辆黑色的车上，他身上手铐的皮夹蹭在门上发出了一声轻响。“只是和屁股*押韵。”  
【ass、Cass，英文谐音梗真难翻】

“我知道你的名字，”Dean朝Castiel走去，一盒盒派随着愤怒的步伐颤抖着，他眼睛低垂着，睫毛因为愤怒而颤抖。“还没成功忘记。”

Castiel通过Dean说这话时咬牙切齿的模样判断他名字还没从Dean胸口消失，目前为止。

“我在自驾旅行，想要忘点糟心事，尝尽天下好派，Sam给了我吃派许可，Charlie说这家店评价很好我才来的，”Dean恶狠狠地嘟囔，“我就应该知道一个随便吃派旅程好到不该是真的。他们告诉我说你去了一个新的特殊项目，不再是个交警了。我能偶遇你的概率到底有多少，缅因可是个挺大的地方。”

“如果这次见面对你来说很尴尬的话，我很抱歉，”Castiel从本子上撕下罚单交给了Dean，“希望你在缅因州玩的开心。”

“这个罚单是超时停车两小时，我只停了不到20分钟，”Dean看着Castiel说，“我拒绝交罚款。”

“你能付得起的Dean，就当你为小镇园艺节捐钱了，”Castiel说，“而且你确实停得离马路牙子有点远.”

“不，我要见你的经理，”Dean反驳道，“我要申请赔偿金，因为，呃，我的派化了而且你浪费了我吃派的时间。”

“你在无理取闹，Dean，”Castiel继续说，“我是个警察，警察没有经理。”“撕了这张罚单Cas，”Dean说道，“不然别怪我。”

“不然你要怎样？”

“不然我就拒付，你就不得不逮捕我了Cas，”Dean说道，“而这大概就意味着你要控制服我，拘留我，拷住我，把我带到拘留所。想想在哪里会发生什么，你和我，手铐还有那么多铁栅栏。”

Castiel瞪大了眼睛，“我不确定你到底是在威胁我还是在讲你自己的性幻想。”

“你可以自己想象。”Dean小声说。

Castiel叹了口气。“整个镇上还有另外两名警察。其中一个才干了一个月了，所以我的级别比他高。理论上讲，我和Hanscum警官的级别是一样的，但她在这个职位上待的时间更长，所以我想你可以和她谈谈。”

“哦，我会的，带我去找她，”Dean要求到。

Castiel翻了个白眼照做了。

Donna盯着他们两个听他们为停车罚单争论了大约半个小时。Samandriel看到Dean Winchester时，眼睛睁得圆圆的，以至于他不知所措的想如果跑回家，拿着他所有超级英雄的周边，然后挨个要签名是不是不太职业。Donna趁着他们争论打开了几个装派的盒子，并试吃了一下。在Dean的视线终于离开Castiel意识到她犯下了严重的罪行的时候，她已经吃了Dean一半的东西。

“你们都是一伙的，”Dean说道，“你们知道怎么的吗，我明白了，小城镇，明星警察，你们根本就不会听我说了什么。”

“事实上，Winchester先生，Dean，如果我可以这么叫的话，先生，”Donna对他露出迷人的微笑，只是被她下巴上的巧克力南瓜派的残渣影响了一点。“我非常愿意听取你的投诉细节，把每件事都写下来，并把它们提交给我们的地区总部，征求他们的公正意见。但你知道，这样的文书工作可是非常多，我不觉得我能饿着肚子完成。”

“你吃了我一半的派！”Dean大声说道。

“所以你现在还有一半，Samandriel可以去给我们买点咖啡，这样我们就能在你详述你的问题的时候把它们吃完了。”

Dean无力地挥了挥手，“算了，我放弃了，跟我来Cas，我车里有东西要给你。然后我就会离开。”

Castiel跟着Dean走到街上。

“我不是特意来找你还这个的，我没把它扔掉是个意外，”Dean打开汽车后备箱，翻出一个香奈儿的行李包，拽出自己的衣服和几页剧本，然后是一个米色的一包东西。“就把它随便放着呢，你可能想把它拿回去。”

Castiel看着那熟悉的面料，是他的风衣。他上次落在纽约的他跟Dean在洗手间调情的那间餐厅的那件。

“噢，”Castiel惊讶的说，“我已经换新的了，又在Target买了一件。”

Dean把东西收了回去，“好，那我就留着了。它还……挺实用的。下雨时候穿正好。”“这件衣服不是防水的。”

“很暖和。”

“也不至于。”

“闻起来很好，行了吗，”Dean生气的嘟囔道，“我躺在上面，而且我……我……”

Castiel从Dean手里夺过风衣，衣服散开了，一个肉色的、球状的、巨大的东西扑通一声掉在地上，滚到Impala下方，发出一阵微弱的嗡嗡声。

“我要走了，”Dean又把衣服抢回来，打开车门，没再说话坐了进去，插钥匙启动发动机。

Impala发出一声怪响，没有打着火。

Dean从紧闭的窗户里向Castiel皱起了眉头。Castiel耸耸肩。当Dean再次离开车检查汽车的引擎时，Castiel跪了下来，伸手到车底下取出了Dean掉下的巨大的人造结。他研究了一会才关掉了振动，Dean站了起来，两颊通红，一脸严肃。

“点火线被切断了，”Dean看着Castiel说，“他们对我的宝贝动了刀子，”Castiel扬起眉毛，“这是重罪，破坏一辆车。”

“这是严重的犯罪，Cas，我要为她伸张正义，”Dean重复道，“在这件事了结之前，我是不会离开这里的。”

“我们可以把这件事上报，我们会及时联系你……”

“不走，为了我的宝贝，我有的是时间，”Dean重申到。

“天要黑了Dean，你今晚想在这里过夜吗？”Castiel问道，“你觉得这是个好主意吗……离我这么近？”

“哦拜托，我还是有自控能力的，”Dean挑衅地说，“只要你控制得住。”

“当然，”Castiel冷酷地说，“好吧，随你了，那我们去给你找个地方住吧。我会去要监控视频，我们应该明天早上就能知道是谁干的了。”

“今晚要干到很晚了啊，Cas？”

“这是什么性暗示吗？”

“当然不是，”Dean收拾好他剩下的派。“去工作吧警官。”

“我把这个上报，然后带你去找地方住。”

“不邀请我去你家住吗？”Dean俏皮地说。

Castiel知道作为一个警察这样做不太得体，但他还是吐了吐舌头。

“真诱人，”Dean恶意地抛了个媚眼。

Castiel决定在带着Dean走去旅馆的路上都不跟他说话。

Rowena McLeod经营着Angelfell唯一一家商用短期住宿。大多数游客都会租度假别墅，但是现在已经是夏天的旺季了，那些房子都在几个星期甚至几个月前就订出去了。Rowena的房子是长排套房，离市中心不远，能看到当地的生态园。

“哦，你好啊Castiel，”她打开门欢快的和他打招呼，“见到你我是多么意想不到但非常高兴啊。”

“你好Rowena，我需要一个房间，”Castiel边说余光边看着Dean好奇的打量着Rowena身后走廊华丽的墙纸。。

“Castiel，你知道我一般不会给黏糊糊的小情侣提供钟点房的，但是为了你和这位可爱的omega，我可以接受……”

“Dean他一个人住。”

“Dean是吗？”Rowena靠近打量Dean“哦，就是那个Dean。”

“哪个Dean”Castiel的声音里有点恐惧。

“电影明星Dean，你心口上纹身的那个名字，在社区信息栏上看到过这件事，”Rowena叹了口气，“多浪漫啊，是命运把他指引到这里的吗？”

“是蓄意破坏他人财产，”Castiel冷酷地说。

“不得不说，我讨厌你的小镇，”Dean说，“就算派很好吃。”

“我们可不止有好吃的派，但是，唉，你没办法享受McLeod Mansion的乐趣了，”Rowena叹息道。“恐怕我们已经关门了。客满，没有空房了，多么的遗憾。”

“停车场是空的，”Dean指出。

“哦，是的，当然，因为我们客满不是因为……客户，是害虫。害虫防治，我儿子Fergus刚从地下室准备了化学药品，熏蒸的时候可不能在周围，在这种情况下我不可能把房间租给你。那太没有良心。”

Castiel皱眉看着Rowena。

“Castiel有一所大房子，它肯定不会倒塌，他可以招待你，”Rowena眨了眨眼睛关上门说。“祝你们俩有美好的一天。你结不会*对他的好客感到失望的。如果你能理结*我的意思。”  
【这里 knot（not） disappointed，you knot（know）都故意发成了alpha的结knot的音，谐音梗好难QAQ】

Dean闭上眼睛举起一根手指，“啥也别说了，带我回家吧。”

Castiel用鼻子做了个深呼吸，试图让自己平静下来。他带路穿过公园，领着Dean走向停在路边的巡逻车。Dean坐在车上，把他剩下的最后一个派盒放在膝盖上，而Castiel在默默地开车。他们俩谁也不敢跟对方有眼神接触。他们之间的扶手上折叠着一件风衣，风衣上面摆着一个大大的假结。


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel把警车开离了高速公路，尽管周围没有明显的路标，也没有人类居住的迹象。到处都是漆黑的树林，他们走的路又长又曲折。

“一般被一个不稳定的alpha带到荒野里，我通常会选择报警，但呃，现在看来有点多余了，”Dean有点焦虑的开玩笑，用手指揉着折腾了一天已经疲惫不堪的脸。“艹，这地方太偏僻了。”

“这里的星星非常亮，”感觉到Dean越来越不安，Castiel想安抚他一下，“裸眼都看得很清楚。”

“是的，这是那种浪漫但是特别邪恶的连环杀手，可能伪装成一个有魅力的当地警察，会说的话。我知道，我演过一次。”

“哦，是的，在《尖叫》里！那部大学教授在森林里被学生运动员追捕的电影，对吗?”Castiel一个急转弯开上了一条土路。“难道他们最后不是联合起来反对当地人的偏见，作为食人族情侣一起逃到森林里去了吗?”

“杀手情侣，你看这部电影了吗?”Dean纠正了一下，他的语气有点害羞和犹豫。“说实话，这不是我最有名的电影，它被描述为异教狂热。我认为这意味着小而热情的粉丝群体。你，你喜欢它吗?”

“说实话的话，吓到我了，”Castiel咬了咬下唇，“他们爱得太疯狂了。”

Dean看着Castiel说，“哈，我会把这当成表扬的。你真的看懂了。这就是我选择了这个剧本的原因，这剧本让我感觉很不舒服。太过戳心了。”

“你很害怕会在雾里追一个大学教授，”Castiel问道，“多么云里雾里*啊。”  
【*mistifying，令人困惑的，mist有雾的意思所以依然是一个谐音梗。】

Dean夸张的睁大眼睛，笑了出来。“你在开玩笑吗Cas？你觉得自己是个小机灵鬼了？”

Castiel只是微笑着继续开车了。他们经过了一个弯道，然后道路分成了两岔。

“嘿，另一条路，是去哪里的？”Dean眯起眼看着那条通往山谷的看起来更加邪恶的漆黑的路。

“到我的邻居Mark Cain先生家去，”Castiel说。“他是本地的屠夫。一个正派人，独来独往，经常旅行，养蜜蜂。”

Dean抖了抖，“他可能是个藏在小镇社区里的杀手。”Castiel翻了个白眼。“Dean，你真的很有戏剧性。”

车子拐过最后一个弯，停在一棵接骨木花树下，白色的花使得空气中弥漫着醉人的花香。他们坐在黑暗中，Castiel捡起了外套，Dean拿回了他的小玩具。Castiel的家就在树林中隐隐约约的阴影里，他们似乎并不急于进去。

“我在这里，在黑暗的森林里，跟一个奇怪的alpha。”Dean低声说，半是激动半是恐惧。“我到底在干什么?”

“你永远不必对我小心谨慎，”Castiel看着已经完全不适应了的Dean。“不管我们之间有没有那个联结，你在这里都是安全的。”

Dean皱着眉头看着Castiel。

“你可能拥有世界上所有的金钱和权力，但对Angelfell的人来说，重要的是你如何对待别人。我们已经习惯了彼此之间的习惯和交往，以至于在新来者看来，我们似乎有点可笑。我不知道为什么她这次这么不作为，但Donna是我见过的最尽职的警官。或者为什么Rowena拒绝为你提供住所。但我可以向你保证，你是我家里的客人，尽管事实并非如此。我也会让你感到舒服的。”

Dean的目光扫视着Castiel的脸，“好吧，警察先生，让我看看你的不公正之巢。”

Castiel笑了，露出牙齿那种，打开车门。他吩咐Dean小心荷塘，领着他穿过一个由自生的一年生植物和潮湿的蕨类植物组成的没怎么打理的花园。前面的台阶又湿又长着青苔，Dean差点在吱吱作响的木门廊上滑倒。长长的灰色苔藓悬挂在正面，悬挂在突兀的树枝上。就连Dean也对这座建筑的规模印象深刻，它占地很大，四四方方，天花板很高。

“Balthazar告诉我，这座房子的历史可以追溯到塞勒姆时代*，它周围的山的形状使它很难获得wi-fi信号。网络公司说这里离电网太远了，连不上线。”  
【*三百年左右应该】

“你可以试试水晶球，”Dean嘀咕，看着古老而宏伟的壁炉，还有木家具上详细记载的年代。“我很惊讶你这里有电。”

“我有，但不太可靠，特别是在雨季，树木可能会倒在路上。所以我有一个发电机，还有煤气罐能用炉子和烤架。我真的应该买太阳能电池板，但那太贵了。”

“你一个人生活在这？”

“以前是全家，我父亲，我的哥哥Michael、Nick，当然还有Gabriel。但是每个人都为了工作或旅行搬出去了，哦，Nick因为家庭暴力被关进了监狱。所以，是的，只有我。”

Dean畏缩了一下，但看到Castiel眼中闪烁的脆弱，他没有问更深入的问题。相反，他主动换了个话题，“像这样的地方，一定有很多东西需要维护。”

“我尽我所能，把钱存起来以备不时之需。屋顶漏水，电线也需要重新铺设，但房子的结构是完好的。”

Dean在宽敞的楼下踱来踱去，用赞赏的目光看着门把手和木镶板。“这该死的好地方，很适合你。”

Castiel耸耸肩。“我喜欢这里，但我大学期间住在宿舍里也很开心，实习期间我住在波士顿的一套公寓里，那也很好。不过，我确实认为这里的景色确实不错。”

Castiel领着Dean来到房子后面，那里有一个看上去很舒适的大厅，一直延伸到厨房的用餐区。这里的灯光温暖而明亮，Castiel走过去打开后门，让夏日的晚风可以吹进屋里。这里能听到一种流动的声音，像是水管漏水。Dean从巨大的窗户向外望去，只能看到树木的轮廓，以及远处更多的树木。在银色的月光下，Dean只能看到大自然。回到Castiel站着的温暖的灯光下，看着他随意地脱下他的制服夹克，把它挂在椅背上，这更让人感到安慰。

“我可以带你去看看洗手间在哪，如果你想吃东西，冰箱里有食物。”

Dean走到冰箱前，皱着眉头看着那堆冷冻的微波速食。“有新鲜食物吗?”

Castiel耸耸肩。“冰箱里可能有一些三明治。”

Castiel留下Dean自行翻找他那杂乱的食品储藏室和冰箱里的东西，选择去洗澡。他让Dean自便，迅速冲了个冷水澡，用了很多局部抑制剂。他用光了喷雾剂，用毛巾包着下身，跑过走廊，在木地板上打了个滑，从卧室里拿了一瓶新的抑制剂。虽然有点暖和过头了，但Castiel还是选择了棉质长睡裤和宽松的t恤。虽然通常他独自在家的时候，他会穿着四角内裤四处走动，因为家里没有空调。直到他回到大厅，发现电视还开着，Dean笑着按着遥控器，Castiel才意识到，他上次使用Netflix时，没有退出登录。

“我做饭的时候喜欢看烹饪节目，”Dean弯起眉。“但你的Netflix只给我推荐我自己的电影。我想你已经看过我的全部目录了。”

Castiel脸红了，心里诅咒wi-fi之神，平时总是坏，今晚却不吐出无信号的屏幕。他的脑海里回想起他那些寻常的夜晚充满了内疚：吃完微波食物，昏昏欲睡，照例打开Dean的R级电影，在沙发上抚慰自己。然后他突然意识到，他没有料到Dean会待在他私密的家里，他还没有机会打扫，他的个人气味到处弥漫着。Castiel的心都提到嗓子眼儿了，他试探性地朝Dean的胯部瞥了一眼。Dean站在厨房的柜台后面，在砧板上切蔬菜。当他转过身去用一个搅动锅里的食物时，Castiel靠近些仔细看了看。他看见Dean找到一条围裙系在了腰间，失望地叹了口气。Castiel希望，也许Dean用了阻断剂，也许后门廊敞开的门驱散了他的气味。然后，他有了个不寒而栗的想法，如果他身上的alpha气味对Dean再没有任何影响了呢？如果在过去的几个月里，Dean找到了其他的alpha，或者仅仅是克服了Castiel对他本能的吸引力。也许电梯和洗手间发生的事对Dean不能令他满意。Castiel快要让自己陷入了恐慌。他不知道他在Dean的喉咙里成结是否太过无礼。如果他做错了呢？要是Dean认为他是个无能的alpha怎么办？如果，这是最糟糕的情况，Dean认为他很可笑呢?

“你是要站在那里，整晚都在脸上做各种表情，还是来吃东西?”Dean说着，把两个盘子往前一推，上面盛着滚烫的食物。

不知怎么做到的，Dean用蔫了吧唧的蔬菜和残羹剩饭变出了美味的炒饭。Castiel吃了一勺，对着这道出乎意料的又热又美味的菜呻吟起来。

“别以为这是什么居家omega的狗屎戏码，”Dean拿出两瓶扑克之夜剩下的啤酒。“我只是喜欢做饭。并没有等着你跪下来求婚。”

Castiel默默地吃着美味的松软的米饭，试图控制住自己的面部表情，但米饭太好吃了。当他把盘子往前推了推，无声地请求再来一份的时候，Dean看起来很高兴。

“我可以再做一些。”Dean把锅边上脆脆的锅巴倒出来，把剩下的最后几口最好的褐色锅巴洒在Castiel盘子里。

Castiel摇了摇头。“实际上我已经吃得很饱了，但是太好吃了，我放不下。”

“我喜欢看你吃东西。”Dean刚说完这句话就闭上了嘴，想用一个媚眼把刚才的失语糊弄过去。“如果你明白我的意思的话。”

Castiel刮掉了盘子里的最后几粒米。“我不知道，Dean。”

“真的吗?”Dean把盘子放到水池里。“双关语的哪一部分不清楚?”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，皱了皱鼻子，耸了耸肩，离Dean更近了一点，站在水池边上，开始洗碗。

“如果我跪下展示自己*，你也许会明白我的意思?”Dean脸上带着一种奇怪的表情，半是嘲笑，半是希望。  
【*present，ABO文学中omega打开自己向alpha献出自己的一种行为？】

“关于此你还要做个PPT展示*吗？”Castiel擦干最后一个盘子，Dean愤怒的盯着Castiel。  
【*presentation，用到幻灯片的演讲展示，依然谐音梗】

“据我所知，Cas，你住在森林里，但你不是狼养大的，你怎么回事？你不知道omega展示自己代表什么吗?”

“要用到幻灯片吗？”

Dean无助的挥了挥手，“你认真的吗？”

Castiel用鼻子慢慢地呼吸。所以事情到了这个地步，他害怕给出的解释。

“我今年40岁，Dean。我的网上调查显示，我并不是一个性欲很强的人。如果我非得给自己贴上标签，我可能会愿意贴上‘灰色无性恋’、‘半性恋’或‘无性恋’之类的标签。”

Dean打断了他。“哦，好吧，那没关系的Cas。”

“虽然我不得不承认，自从你……自从那个灵魂伴侣纹身之后，我看色情片的次数明显增加了。”

“嘿，我们都得做我们该做的事。”Dean挠了挠他的后脖颈。“嗯，你可能已经意识到我在使用‘电动按摩结’的时候用了你的风衣作为辅助。”

Castiel做了个鬼脸。

“如果冒犯了你，我很抱歉，”Dean说。“忘了我说过的话吧。”

“不，只是名字有点可怕，”Castiel说。“我不介意。你嗯……可能会怀疑我的Netflix历史记录…我在自己的幻想中也挺自由的。”

“是啊，我完全没问题，两个成年人像成熟的成年人一样面对命运羁绊。不要用旧俗来打扰彼此，我们这样几乎是一个进步。”

Castiel笑了。“我确实喜欢这种观念，我的手淫习惯正在帮助社会进步。”

Dean笑着喝下最后一口啤酒。“那么，请你给我指出客房的方向，好让我继续推动社会的进步，好吗?”

Castiel两颊发热，把空啤酒瓶收了起来。“当然，这边走，Dean。”

客房在楼下房子的前部。房间里有一张金属框架的床，一些简单的亚麻床上用品和一张带椅子的桌子。桌子上方的镜子上有一些拍立得拍的晚宴、聚会和假日时拍的照片。Dean看着这些年来Castiel朋友们的小照片，认出了他在镇上遇到的熟悉的面孔。

“那个开跑车的金发男人是谁？”Dean问到。

“那是Balthazar，他是房地产经纪人，我们是多年的好朋友了。”

“是的，你们当然是，”Dean看着各个年龄的Castiel的照片。“那是你的警察伙伴，旅馆里的那个。”

“我和Henriksen在我们两个还没有加入警队之前就认识了。”

“你有很多朋友，”Dean咧嘴笑着说。“你喜欢这里吗？不希望晋升到更大的警局?”

“是的，不，我从来没想过要离开，”Castiel有所思地说。“我在这里生活了一辈子，我为了求学或就业而离开的那些年，我很想念我称之为家的这个社区。如果我不在这个我热爱的地方，为当地社区服务，我就不会是现在的我了。”

“我可以尊重这一点，”Dean说着，走到离Castiel足够近的地方，直视着他的眼睛。“你希望你的纹身上有一个离家更近的人的名字吗?”不是像我这样的到处漂泊的人?我的家就是片场和酒店房间，看到'Dean Winchester'出现在你胸前一定很震惊，嗯?”

“我能想象这对你来说是同样的震惊，”Castiel合理地说，Dean现在站得很近了，也许他自己也往前走一步。空气感觉更暖和，闻起来更香。

“我完全吓坏了。在你来见我的那个见面会前一晚出现的。那天早上我醒来就看见它，‘Castiel’，我不认识任何叫这个名字的人，我当然也想不到它属于我在中央公园遇到的那个让人无法抗拒的alpha。”

Castiel看着Dean的嘴唇动来动去，在他的弓形的嘴唇中迷失了，被他丰满的粉红色下嘴唇迷住了。

“当我看到你，你告诉我你的名字时，我不得不坐下。坐下或者说是倒下。你让我膝盖发软，”Dean舔了舔下唇，Castiel紧张地盯着他。“我知道我是个混蛋，我一直在想那次会面，事后在脑子里一遍又一遍的想。我只是无法接受，一直以来我都很乐意保持我的omega状态不公开。我和其他的omegas和betas约会过。从来没遇到过我想和他们在一起的alpha，就好像他们都闻起来不对。我只是觉得我是那些对alpha一点都不感兴趣的omegas之一，而我已经接受了。当然，为了工作我也隐瞒了身份。我不知道我说的话对你来说是否有意义，就像，就像当你从来都不知道你想要的、需要的一切突然出现在你面前，你只想逃开。”

Castiel久久地凝视着Dean，“也许这对我来说并不是一个陌生的概念。”Dean低下头，不确定地抬眼望着Castiel。

“我……该让你休息一下了，”Castiel说，微微指了指床。“我就在楼上，如果你需要我帮忙的话，我的卧室就在这正上面。如果你找不到洗手间……”

“我知道洗手间在哪儿，”Dean很快地说。“或者你想喝水的话……”

“接自来水就行了。”

“你带手机充电器了吗？”

“带了。”

“很好。”

Castiel又慢吞吞地看了Dean一眼，然后坚决地说:“晚安，Dean。”

从Dean身边走开是很困难的，但没有他在床上尽量不发出任何声音那样困难，这样地板就不会吱吱作响，也不会泄露他有节奏的活动。更困难的是尽量不让自己在颤抖的快感和屏息听楼下是否有一样的放纵的声音之间停顿下来。午夜时分，Castiel终于不满足地睡着了。

敲门声把他吵醒了。他床边的闹钟显示现在是半夜1点。Dean站在门口，隔着一个恰当的距离，门在Castiel低沉的“怎么了?”声中嘎吱一声打开了。Dean的脸上露出痛苦的神色，眼袋明显，瞳孔深陷。

“我睡不着，睡不着，Cas。”Dean伸出一只手。“我需要那件风衣。”

Castiel揉了揉睡眼。“在楼下，洗衣机里呢。”

“你洗了吗?”Dean的声音充满了绝望。

“怎么了?”

“没有那个气味我睡不着。”Dean悲伤地说。“客房的床味道不对，闻起来不像你。我需要，Cas，我需要……”

Castiel从床上爬起来，在Dean说完话之前张开双臂搂住了他。

“这样有用吗?”

Dean把鼻子埋进Castiel的胸膛，深深地、用力地吸了几口。他几乎立刻就平静下来了。“可是站着也睡不着，”Dean闷声说。

“你想和我一起睡吗，Dean?”Castiel建议到。

Dean僵住了。所以Castiel等待着。床上散发着带着睡意的麝香的气味，温暖的褶皱床单被褥交织成一个诱人的窝。Castiel会等到世界上所有的灵魂伴侣纹身都消失。等到最深厚的羁绊消失。他等着Dean作决定。


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Dean的视线飘到床上，蓬松的枕头，堆起来的棉被。

“如果你不介意我掺和进来的话，”Dean咽了口唾沫，下巴周围那些疲惫的线条放松了。“我甚至都不会脱衣服的。”

Castiel尽量不去评论Dean只穿了一件紧身内裤。他自己身上只穿了一件棉衬衫，身上散发着新鲜的汗味和浓浓的信息素味。他示意Dean到床上去。Dean爬了进来，用一张薄床单把自己盖住。Dean仰面躺着，双手夹在膝盖之间，眼睛盯着天花板。

“我还以为我才是该尴尬的人呢。”Castiel说，Dean发出一声笑，仿佛这是一句非常有趣的台词。

Castiel回到床上，保持他的动作流畅而缓慢，就好像他没有开始感觉到现在气氛的沉重。天气太热了，不能完全把自己裹在毯子里，尽管他有一种冲动，想要稍微躲避一下omega。在他关于Dean躺在他床上的许多幻想中，他以为自己会是温柔而强势的。也许他也曾想象过Dean是诱惑而大胆的。Dean突然出现在他家里却吓了他一跳。

“你可以喘气的，Dean，”在Castiel自己刚想起这件事之后，他提醒Dean。

“完全没缺氧，”Dean回答，有点喘不过气来。

“我可不敢苟同，这床闻起来还好吗?”

“挺好，”Dean很快地说。“很好。好极了。”

Castiel转过头，看见Dean已经紧紧地闭上眼睛，在自言自语。“你在干什么?”

“祈祷不要硬。”Dean叹了口气。

“你究竟为什么要那样做，Dean?”Castiel着实吃了一惊。

“我不想让你误会，不想让你认为我想……”Dean吞咽了一下。“这是个坏主意。我想我应该睡在沙发上，或者警车上，我从来没有在警车上睡过，这是一个尝试的好时机。”

Castiel哼了一声，Dean的焦虑使他的胸口叫嚣着想安慰他。他躺在那里，想找点事做，既能让Dean好受些，又不会暴露太多。不知怎的，尽管空气中弥漫着微弱的紧张气氛，他还是强迫自己的手臂和上身动起来。他的二头肌划过Dean的胸膛，用一只手把Dean搂在怀里。Dean先是紧张起来，然后又放松了下来。

“欲望是自然的，你的任何感觉都不会让我误会，”Castiel对着枕头说。

他能听到Dean在他耳边的呼吸声，轻柔的低语道:“很高兴知道，Cas。”外面刮起了风，还有雨落在屋顶上的柔和声音。他暴露在空气中的后颈变得凉爽了一些，Dean在他的胳膊下呼吸着，他感到房间里的压抑的热气减轻了一些。慢慢地，Dean的腿沉到了床上，他的手举了起来，抓住Castiel的胳膊，好像它是什么值得紧紧抓住的东西。Castiel张开嘴想再多谈谈欲望，甚至可能会转移到性欲这个话题上，但Dean轻轻的鼾声让他笑了笑，沉默不语。

=&=&=&=  
Dean原来是一个很好的睡眠者和一个很晚起床的人。醒来时抱着一个温暖的omega，对Castiel来说是一种全新的体验。Dean睡觉时喜欢翻来翻去，发出有趣的声音，做出迷人的表情。Castiel在夜里醒来过几次，因为Dean有趣的呼吸声、乱动的双腿，以及Dean在梦中抓着Castiel的手的方式。尽管Dean的信息素总是让Castiel垂涎欲滴，但一旦他们的身体化学反应融合在温暖的床上，奇怪的事情就发生了。他们的信息素几乎消失了，或者说变成了一种感觉。Castiel感到平静和安宁，就像一艘船回到了避风港。与其说这是一种正确的感觉，不如说这是一种终于到家了的感觉。他的睡眠比以往任何时候都更沉、更甜蜜。

另一方面，叫Dean起床就是一个考验了。出于对Dean的体贴，Castiel关掉了早上6点的闹钟，静静地躺着，让Dean狠狠地拥抱了足足10分钟。Dean像一个不会游泳的人那样抱着Castiel的腰，把自己的头按在他胸前，嗅着他的头发。Castiel意识到这是一个“依偎”，Dean半睡半醒，似乎没有意识到自己在做什么。当Castiel试图坐起来时，Dean用全身的拥抱淹没了他，并发出咕咕的声音。他的手抚摸着Castiel的后背，两腿缠着Castiel的大腿。Castiel一寸一寸地向旁边溜去，小心地把一只脚从床上伸出来，想探到地板上。

“别！”Dean嘟囔道，“别走。”

Castiel僵住了，几秒钟后，他那条勇敢的腿抽筋了。

“别再在我面前消失了，宝贝。”Dean拍了拍Castiel的脸。“会让你开心的。”

Castiel感觉到Dean压在他身上，他下身又热又硬的勃起使得Castiel的身体兴奋了起来。

“是我，Dean，Castiel，”他试图用平静而坚决的声音说。

“总是你，”Dean含糊地说，张开嘴吻/舔了一下他的太阳穴，然后又睡了过去。他的勃起精神奕奕，尽管他在Castiel的脸颊上流着口水。

Castiel 尽量从Dean困倦的手和不那么困的下半身里从里逃出来从床上爬了起来。他站在床边，凝视着那一团发情的、正在熟睡的omega，抓了一把头发。Castiel现在 难以置信地神智不清。Castiel 竭力装出一副自我控制和理性思考的样子，努力完成早晨的例行工作。他去了洗手间，刷了牙，试着梳头发，然后打开了咖啡机。就像平常的一天，他伸手去拿橱柜里的杯子，把两个杯子放在咖啡机下面。绝对没想过其中一个杯子是给Dean的。他在客房的浴室里洗了澡，不知道如何面对再次面对躺在他床上的Dean而不错过一天的工作。他毅然决然地往烤面包机里放了两个花生酱和果酱馅饼，假装没有拿出第二个盘子。他看过那些人寿保险广告，在那些广告里，灵魂结合的两个人给对方带来的早餐是煎蛋饼和牛油果吐司，但在这一刻，Castiel所能做的就是美味的含糖早餐馅饼和一杯醇厚的咖啡。除了穿上制服外，他没有别的事可做了，Castiel 只得抓起两个咖啡杯，把馅饼放在上面，说服自己去卧室看看Dean。

他从门缝里往外看，Dean正在乱动。Castiel手摸着滚烫的杯壁，看着Dean翻了个身，下身在柔软的床中央磨蹭，喃喃地念着什么听起来很像Castiel的名字的东西，死死地抱着他的枕头。Dean闭着眼睛，鼻子抽动着，不停地往Castiel留下的空地蹭过去。他扭动着身体，抽着鼻子，伸出双臂，当Dean从床边掉下去时，Castiel几乎打翻了端着咖啡杯的早餐。Dean在硬木地板上坐了起来，一边爬起来一边揉自己的屁股，他的眼睛终于睁开了，震惊地在房间里四处打量。

“Cas?”Dean大叫一声，Castiel看着他消化着周围的环境，大口地吞咽着，因为他想起了前一天的夜晚和白天。“妈的，我还以为是个噩梦呢。”

Castiel的心脏奇怪的沉了沉。“不，Dean，不是。”

他把咖啡和早餐/甜点递给Dean，Dean津津有味地吃喝起来。

“真是个可怕的噩梦。”Dean一边嚼着面包，一边说。“真不敢相信发生了这样的事!”

“对不起，”Castiel低头看着自己的杯子，咖啡的味道突然变酸了。“我可以给你叫辆出租车。”

“什么?”Dean抬起头来。“为什么?你上班的时候我跟你一起走。你必须去工作，Cas，尽管我很想和你呆在这里，但你必须解决那个问题！”

Castiel越来越困惑地看着Dean，难道Dean不是在为在他家过夜而感到后悔吗?他刚才不是说整个经历都是一场噩梦吗?

“我不觉得你会愿意和我一起走，”Castiel试探地说。“你现在很混乱。”

“不，我只是生气了。”Dean咆哮着，尽管Castiel陷入了绝望的深渊，但这声音还是让他抬起了头。“有个混蛋把我的车弄坏了。她可是1967年的黑斑羚……”

Castiel越来越高兴地听着Dean谈论发动机、排气装置和车身设计，他开始喝他的咖啡(很香滑)，吃着他的波普馅饼(很甜)，甚至设法制造出足够令人印象深刻的声音来让Dean继续说下去。Dean对和Castiel住在一起一点也不生气，他说的噩梦是他的车被破坏了。当Dean描述完发生在他的车上的暴行的严重性后，他遗憾地看了床一眼，然后跟着Castiel走到厨房去收拾他的空杯子。在门廊他把Dean落下了几步，因为Dean被窗外的景色吸引住了。Dean甚至没有穿上件浴袍，就走到可以俯瞰山谷的阳台上。虽然Castiel的房子前面看起来像坐落在一片杂草丛生的土地上，但它的后面实际上是一片完全自然的风景。有一条蜿蜒的岩石小道，隐藏在树木和灌木之间，一直延伸到山脚下。除此之外，目之所及只有深邃的山谷，远处的河流和对面的山上，天使瀑布正由于前一天晚上的雨倾泻而下。

Dean盯着瀑布，好像获得了什么启示。Castiel知道，这一景象能把一些人带到那条路上。他是看着这景色长大的，几乎没有感受不到什么，但在明朗的晨光中看到Dean敬畏的脸，使这景色更加美丽了。他站在那里看着Dean看瀑布，看了几分钟，然后他的手机闹铃告诉他该去上班了。带着些许遗憾和匆忙，Castiel回到他的卧室，开始穿衣服。他的制服衬衫很合身，而且熨得很仔细。他穿上裤子，扣上腰带。他随身带着手铐，但他的枪通常放在警局保险箱里，在他的辖区内，几乎用不上它。Castiel把笔记本和笔小心地塞进皮夹克里，戴上帽子和飞行员墨镜，穿上靴子。他在客厅里停了下来，喊了一声Dean，看看他是否准备好了。

Dean从阳台进来。他仍然只穿着内裤，看起来有些眼熟，Castiel突然意识到Dean穿的是他代言的品牌。Dean站在Castiel的木橱柜厨房里，两颊泛红，嘴巴半张着，活像一个罪恶的广告牌。

“我们得走了，你能穿好衣服吗?”Castiel说。

Dean走近几步。Castiel很庆幸自己戴了墨镜，Dean美得有点刺眼。

“你没有换洗衣服吗?”Castiel问道。“我可以从衣柜里拿一些，你可以借……噢！”

他发现自己被压在厨房的长凳上，Dean用自己的躯干、腹部和大腿的皮肤磨蹭着Castiel制服上的皮革和金属。

“我对这些……有特殊偏爱，”Dean朝Castiel的帽子、夹克和墨镜比划了一下。“我可以吗，Cas?求你了。”

Castiel还没来得及回答，Dean就咽了口唾沫，颤抖着试图让自己起身。“我是说，只在你愿意的情况下。就像昨天晚上，我非常努力地保持睡在我自己的那一边……”

Castiel撇了撇嘴，想起了清醒的Dean跟他保持的互相尊重的距离与睡着的Dean之间有多么不一样。

“我想要尊重你，Cas，但是如果你有任何可能和我想要的一样，Cas，请你告诉我。”

“你想要什么，Dean?”Castiel为自己的声音没有颤抖而感到自豪。

“我想毁了这条裤子，我想向你展示自己，我想感受你那该死的帽子尖戳进我屁股的感觉，在你……”Dean脸涨得通红，眼睛睁得大大的。“…在你吞下我的时候。”  
【*我想了半天也没想明白那是个啥姿势】

Castiel眯起了双眼。他有一种感觉，这次的展示绝对不涉及ppt。

“这里从来没有交通堵塞，坦率地说，Donna今天早上也可以自己买甜甜圈，”Castiel表示同意。

Dean脸上涌起的如释重负和喜悦之情，完全弥补了他上班迟到和同事们可能对他的嘲笑。

“我喜欢这件夹克，”Dean用手摸了摸黑色的皮革，在描摹着胸口的州徽和印着“C. NOVAK”的白色浮雕字母，微笑着说，“我也有。”

Castiel低头凝视着Dean hasr皮肤上亮蓝色的字母——Castiel Novak，用食指小心地触摸着这些字母。

“我喜欢这个墨镜，即使他们遮住了你的眼睛。”Dean说着，用拇指在Castiel的下巴上蹭了蹭，擦擦他的下嘴唇。“让你看起来很神秘，有点刻薄，好像你会对我很粗暴。”

Castiel吞下了嘴里突然冒出来的唾液。“你希望我这样吗?”

“是的。”Dean点了点头，仍然把拇指压在Castiel的嘴唇上。“是啊，让我看看你有多粗暴，警官。”

Castiel听说过一种叫做角色扮演的东西，尽管他不太记得它是指戏剧表演还是喜剧场景。他也不确定这是不是在演戏，因为这真的是他的制服，他只是在做他自己。他猜要演的可能是性爱的部分。Castiel不是演员，Dean倒是会演戏，但Castiel既不是演员，也不习惯于性。Castiel能做的就是使用道具。

“要不要我拷住你?”

Dean的呻吟和突然的战栗已经足够回答了。Castiel用手摸了摸Dean的手腕，让他转过身来面对厨房的柜台。在手铐拷上去的时候他发出了一声下流的呻吟。

“不用担心，它们是干净的，经过消毒的，已经好几个月没用了，”Castiel安慰Dean说。

“没什么可抱怨的，Cas。”Dean对着花岗岩台面说。“没什么可抱怨的，先生。”Castiel纠正道，Dean的屁股扭了起来。

即使从后面看，Castiel也能看到巨大的隆起，顶着柔软的仿麂皮的布料。内裤在裆部前端的拉伸使得后面的布料被抻开，变薄，几乎透明。布料是浅灰色的，在Dean屁股的中线处，出现了一块深色的水渍。

“请张开你的腿，”Castiel帮助Dean分开他本来就有点弯的腿，他的腿开始有点不稳了。他用靴子尖轻轻一推，把Dean的双脚分开。

香草棉花糖味的信息素充满了房间，他的内裤达到了饱和点，Dean发出一声可怜的声音，一股液体从他的大腿内侧渗出。Castiel跪了下来，抓住Dean的脚踝，把他的腿拉得更开，夹克的拉链蹭着他的小腿。味道变得更重了，Castiel从膝盖舔到大腿内侧，再到潮湿的布料里的硬邦邦的睾丸。Dean尝起来有甜腻带着奶油糖浆的味道，他能感受到柔滑的皮肤，和粗糙的毛发。Castiel彻底的、长时间的用力的舔，把Dean的每一滴都舔得干干净净。他舔干净了Dean的大腿，隔着内裤吸了一下。

“你这样的前戏真是够了，Cas。”Dean抱怨道。“至少把你的鸡巴拿出来。来吧。”

“你来把它拿出来。”Castiel说着，把Dean拉了上来，调整他的姿势，直到Dean被卡进厨房柜台之间的缝隙，跪在他面前。“我记得你有多喜欢吸它。”

Dean又气又急，脸都红了。“操你的，Cas。”

“你确实想，”Castiel说，他的手按在Dean的脑后，温柔地带着Dean往前，尽管两人的言辞很激烈。“来，用你的牙齿。”

Dean的咒骂声由于他的牙齿在Castiel的拉链上蹭来蹭去被压住了。直到他用门牙咬住拉链，拉了几下，打开了，Castiel松了一口气，因为他紧绷的裤子终于被释放了。

“干得好，”Castiel称赞道，然后大度地把阴茎抽出来，Dean急切地向前挪动几步，拉下足够多的布料，让Castiel全部暴露在出来。

Dean张开他的嘴，想要用它刺穿自己，但Castiel掐住了他的喉咙。他在Dean的脖子稍微捏了一下，让他的眼睛向上翻了起来，然后把他的手滑过Dean的肩膀，拇指在他的锁骨上摩擦。

“我真的得去上班了，Dean。”Castiel严肃地说。“我不能结在你嘴里。”

“我能很快拿出来的，Cas，在电梯里就做到了，只用了十分钟，”Dean恳求道。“虽然在那之后的一段时间里，我不能说太多话，但那感觉非常好。之后好几天，每次我咽东西的时候，都会想起你。”

“Dean，如果人们知道了我的结毁了你的喉咙，他们会怎么说呢?”Castiel的脸滚烫，“这个小镇有点八卦。”

“他们会说我是个他妈的幸运的家伙。”Dean又向前推了推。“求你了，Cas。”

“好吧，先别急，Dean，让我好好想想。”Castiel退了一步。“Dean，别扭了，这太让人分心了。”

Dean往后一靠，撅起了嘴。

“如果你愿意，你可以用它来蹭一蹭，”Castiel不确定地说。"用你的……你的嘴。"“上面的嘴还是下面的嘴?”Dean傻笑。

Castiel发出一声恼怒的笑声。“你想要哪个都行。”

“太棒了。”Dean站了起来，有点站不稳，手铐使他失去了平衡。

当Dean差不多是跳到Castiel身上时，Castiel倒在了沙发上，他的手臂仍然放在背后，用臀部和双腿把Castiel推到合适的位置。Dean想要的姿势原来让Castiel半悬在沙发上，夹在皮沙发扶手和Dean滚烫的皮肤之间。Dean把他赤裸的身体贴在Castiel的身上，把他的信息素蹭到Castiel的夹克、衬衫和裤子上。当Castiel感到一股热流从Dean流出来打湿了他的裤子前端时，他发出了愤怒的声音。Dean用他的湿内裤磨蹭Castiel的胯部，困住了他的勃起。

“我喜欢你那扣得严严实实的衣领和紧身衬衫，Novak警官，”Dean贪婪地扫视着Castiel的黑衬衫和裤子，熨过的布料完全被Dean臀部有节奏的运动破坏了。“我喜欢你的皮带和靴子。我也喜欢你的帽子。”

Dean俯下身，隔着衬衫咬了一下Castiel的左乳头，就在Dean名字纹身的地方。他的牙齿蹭到了Castiel衬衫的下侧，狠狠地咬了咬肌肉结实的腹部。Dean把他的腿狠狠地夹在Castiel纤细的臀部上，又让他潮湿的内裤在Castiel的下身抖动，用他的臀部邪恶地画着小圆圈。

“大多数时候，我还是挺喜欢你的。”Dean说着，狠狠地吻了吻Castiel的嘴。

他们的吻是凶猛而混乱的，用到很多牙齿和舌头，这个吻把Castiel的帽子和他的飞行员撞了下来，Castiel看到了一双明亮的绿色眼睛,瞳孔因为快感变深，既然Castiel裤子已经被大量爱液覆盖了，看起来再喷他一衬衫精液也不会多糟糕。

他没有多余的夹克,所以用厨房的沾了茶水的抹布草率清理后，Castiel坐在他的警车里，脸上表情茫然，他往自己的飞行员夹克、裤裆还有腋下喷了一整罐抑制剂。他洗了个澡，Dean也洗了个澡(分别的，一个在楼上一个在楼下楼下)，换上了干净的制服衬衫和裤子。他要比平时晚到一个小时。他拒绝开车载Dean进城，因为他太知道如果Dean跟他一起坐在这个个人空间有限的车上，警车被停在某个乡村小沟他失踪上一整天的可能性有多大。Dean闻起来就像天堂着起了野火，如果他没有感受到一股强烈的想要亲吻、拥抱、讨好Dean的冲动，Castiel可能就会当场结在他嘴里，然后再结在他下面的嘴里。让Dean感受到破坏、毁灭以及舒适和安逸，这两种相互冲突、又或许是共生的冲动，给了Castiel足够的喘息空间，让他从渴望中平息下来，站起身来，给Dean揭开手铐。当他把Castiel从沙发上拉起来，催促他把自己弄干净时，Dean一直表现得很体谅、顺从，甚至带着点溺爱。

“我一会可能会进城，看看案子进展如何，”Dean在门口几乎有些害羞地说。“这样行吗，Cas？”

然后他吻了Castiel的嘴唇，一个甜蜜的单纯的亲吻，一种已经联结的omega可能在他的alpha去上班时候表达“我爱你”和“我属于你”的吻。

那个吻是那天早上发生的最具毁灭性的事情。Castiel在他去上班的路上，想着那个吻，违反了好几条交通规则。


	9. Chapter 9

当Castiel把车开进停车场时，他已经收到了好几条短信。他按顺序检查了它们。其中一封是那家网络公司连夜发来的，它家的网站让人完全摸不着头脑。Castiel做的选择基于了颜色而不是功能或用途，事后看来，亮绿色并不是一个特别诱人的颜色，但是当时他假设当他用的时候可能会太暗以至于看不清,因此能在黑暗中发光是一个很实际的考虑。Castiel没有想到，人造omega通道的重点是模拟而不是创新*。第二条短信是通知他当地邮局已经收到了订单，将在下午给他投递。Castiel付了加急费，一方面是因为Hannah Milton医生担心他的健康状况，另一方面是希望他不必在邮局里当着Daphne的面签收包裹。Daphne是个好女人，但她买了去年的慈善挂历，即使现在已经到了六月，上次他去替警察局买邮票的时候，她的挂历还是停留在十二月。  
【*我觉得这里暗示了Castiel告诉Hannah的precaution是一个发绿光的sex toy，我之前以为是强效抑制剂呢……】

Samandriel在接待处等着他，尽管他脸上没有平时早上那种愉快的笑容，而且当Castiel签到时，他的一只眼睛肯定在抽搐。在Castiel走去他的储物柜很久之后，Samandriel仍然在前门伸着脖子等着。他不停地从玻璃门的反光中查看领带，调整帽子的角度，大概是为了看起来更讨人喜欢。

“他没来，”Castiel说，这样他们至少可以开始做些工作了。Castiel觉得自己有点占有欲太强了，因为他咬着牙撒了个谎。“别再摆弄你的制服了，Dean对制服没兴趣。而且对他来说，你实在太年轻了。”

Samandriel咬着他的铅笔尾巴。“我25岁了，实际上已经到了中年的一半。”

“也就是四分位点年。”Castiel笑着说。“Dean在IMDB上的资料显示，他今年39岁，对演员来说是黄金年龄。”

“你们昨晚做了什么?”Samandriel问，当他意识到自己说了什么时，他的脸颊涨得通红。“我是说，那可是Dean Winchester在你家。世界上最美丽的男人。你做了什么给他解闷?”

“我让他做晚饭，并带他参观了客房，”Castiel说。“这不关别人的事。”

“就这吗?你没有在Netflix上挨个播他的电影，然后让他给你一个接一个的讲解幕后故事?”

“没有，”Castiel皱着眉头，断然地说。“哦，我们还一起洗碗了。”

“作为一个帅哥来说，你可真不浪漫。”Samandriel抱怨道。

Castiel眨了眨眼睛。“你说什么?”

Samandriel突然闭嘴了，他的脸从“日出桃子色”变成了“西瓜深红”。

“只是，也许镇上有些人会认为你是个很帅的男人，”Samandriel突然害羞起来。“当他们听说Winchester来到镇上，他们可能会有一点保护欲。显然我没有，因为你是我的上级，和你交往是违反规定的。我的意思是，我研究了所有可能的漏洞，但是没有出路。相信我，我全查过了。”

Castiel只是盯着Samandriel，让他继续说下去。Samandriel淡蓝色的眼睛似乎被他那双深沉的海蓝色眼睛吸引住了，在Castiel坚定的目光下，他快要崩溃了。

“我没有自从在夸特烤鸡餐厅的时候就对你的感觉了。当时我在餐厅工作以补贴大学学费，你和Donna下班后总会过来。就好像我从来没有给过你额外的配菜。还有那次，我的车在暴风雨中抛锚了,你开着巡逻警车从高速公路的一侧来接我，还打开了空调，把你的后视镜转了过去，好让我在后座上换衣服，你还借了我你的运动服。这件事绝对没有让我意识到我也喜欢男人。还是alpha男人。”

Castiel吓了一跳，他确信Samandriel过去经常给Donna和他额外的自制肉汁。一个问题开始在他脑子里形成，他用疑问的目光看着Samandriel。

“我也没有下定决心，以后要去刑事司法部门然后申请了警校，”Samandriel的声音越来越小，“这样我就可以像你一样以帮助那些需要帮助的人谋生。”

“请让我澄清一下，”Castiel对Samandriel眨了眨眼睛。“我还以为那个自制肉汁是无限量供应的呢。”

Samandriel咬着嘴唇，研究着自己的双手。“本来一份是要多收50美分的。”

“哦,”Castiel点点头。“我明白了。”

“我很高兴你让Dean看到了Angelfell最好的一面，”Samandriel说。“他能过上当地人的生活一定很令人兴奋。”

Samandriel低下头，点开了电话答录机，开始了早上的例行工作。Castiel想说点什么，但又不知道该对年轻的alpha说些什么，除了一句小声的“谢谢你给我额外的肉汁，还有，谢谢你遵守规则。”

Samandriel带着温柔的微笑看着Castiel。“没什么的，”他说。“你和Donna给的小费总是很多，而我仍然想当一名像你一样的警察，我明白的，自制肉汁可能比不上Dean Winchester，他可是x战警。”

“他还演了x战警?”Castiel很惊讶。

“是的，整个系列电影他都演了，”Samandriel因为话题的改变而松了口气。“你都看了什么啊?”

Castiel耸了耸肩，心怀愧疚地想起了自己的R级Netflix观看清单。

他们在共同的沉默中一起检查完了一晚上的电话留言。Donna昨天晚上值班，星期四晚上，这意味着披萨店和当地餐馆都在营业。周末的时候，他们会把紧急电话转到Henriksen在的警局，因为他那里是离这里最近的大城市警察局，而Donna和Castiel则会在相对不那么懒散的周末轮流值班。刚完成了相当高强度的训练课程，Castiel本应该休几天假。一旦分配了新任务，他就几乎没有自己的时间了。然而，Castiel猜想，现在提出休假申请，正好赶上Dean出现在镇上，只会吸引更多的注意力。

尽管弄清楚了是谁切断了Impala的点火线意味着Dean就会离开，Castiel还是如实地开始了对事件的调查。那辆车停在面包店前面，所以他需要检查附近商店的安全摄像头，与店主交谈，看看是否有目击者。那辆车也需要修理，镇上只有一个机械师能修理一辆像Dean那样的老爷车。Castiel拿出手机想打电话给Dean，以便安排一辆拖车。他盯着手机看了几分钟。他并没有Dean的手机号码。考虑到Dean已经报了警，他本可以让Samandriel去系统里查一下，但突然之间，他的信心动摇了。如果Dean会觉得这是一种侵犯呢？Castiel大脑的一部分告诉他，如果Dean愿意在Castiel的制服裤子上摩擦自己达到高潮，那么他可能也愿意分享他的手机号码。然而，Castiel心理的另一部分坚持认为，正是这种事情让Dean不愿分享他的电话号码。如果Dean只是在城里呆几天，就像Samandriel说的那样，想体验一下当地的生活方式。体验一下当地人。体验一个当地人。

Castiel收回了自己跑偏的思路。他不是那种典型的不自信的人，但是Dean突然出现在他身边，和他争论，反对他，肯定会让他陷入困境。他需要做的是他的工作，Dean在他完成工作之后是否还在留他的家里是由Dean自己决定的。他肯定有办法再租一辆车，或者叫人来接他，或者订个旅馆。Castiel叹了口气，往自己的座机打了电话。响了两声Dean就接了起来。

“Castiel Novak的住处，请不要再说是送礼物的了，”Dean说。“呃，是我。”Castiel咕哝道。“对不起，什么礼物？”

“整个上午都有人送东西来，”Dean回答说。“一辆花车开了过来，一个叫Kevin的年轻人，他说他开了个花店？”

“哦，是的，他有时会这样做，”Castiel说。“他去农场为他的店摘花，有时他看到他认为我可能会喜欢的植物，就把它送到我家。我几年前解决了他的店里发生的一起抢劫案。”

“啊哈，好孩子，嗯，男人。”Dean愉快地说。“他叫你Novak警官，说你是他见过的最勇敢的人，但也是世界上最糟糕的园丁。他今天带了一个白毛的仙人掌来，因为你‘不喜欢被扎到’，而且你应该得到‘跟你一样有趣、一样赏心悦目的东西’。”

Castiel听着，没有什么可补充的。

”但是接着，Mark Cain先生，化名杀手，拿着一罐刚收获的蜂蜜来拜访我。然后他只是盯着我，告诉我他一直在密切关注你的幸福。然后谈到纽约和洛杉矶的朋友们，如果我冒犯了你的热情，他们就能密切地监视我。”

“我相信他的朋友都是养蜂人，”Castiel小心翼翼地说。“我整个冬天都在帮他修剪树木。他只是喜欢我手腕的样子，还给它们画了素描。他是一个真正的多才多艺的人。”

“啊哈，”Dean平静地说。“至少他没有让你去挖坑或给新架子砌水泥。然后是Daphne。”

“哦，天哪！”这是Castiel对此唯一能说的话。

“事实上，她还在这里，喝着冰茶，”Dean继续说。“她来送一个包裹的。说她认出了那个独立的装运箱，只是来看看你还好吧。她之所以担心，是因为你是‘一个完全依靠自己的成熟的alpha，而你的omega显然不能满足你的需求’。她说不上来你的omega是谁，只知道她肯定她或他能见到你是很幸运的。”

“这些年来，我可能一直避免与Daphne进行任何私人谈话，”Castiel有点结结巴巴地说，“她不会不小心提到日历之类的吧……”

“哦，是的，她告诉了我哪里可以订到，”Dean的声音比以前高了一点。“很显然，每预订一本，你都可以参加抽奖，与Angelfell社区服务慈善日历上的明星之一约会。”

“还有几周呢而且我的约会内容只是在餐馆里吃个汉堡，然后在镇上散个步。”

“嗯哼，”Dean继续用越来越激动的声音说。“所以Daphne一直在谈论你日历上的朋友。Hannah Milton医生是当地的一名医生，她显然是一月小姐，她戴着听诊器确实很好看。我听说救护官Inias Paradiso先生是二月先生，Daphne肯定认为你和他在拯救中暑的游客和溺水的游泳者的时候发生了很多事情。三月，Benny Lafitte先生，幼儿园老师和消防志愿者，多年来一直参加你们的扑克之夜，尽管他并不是个警察。说到警察，四月，治安官Henriksen，现在不住在这里，但在这里长大，你的好朋友，可能拒绝了FBI晋升以留在小镇附近。你想让我继续数下去吗？她只讲到八月。”

Castiel清了清嗓子。“我对日历的内容很熟悉。Dean，你为什么说得这么快?”

Dean对着电话小声说:“因为Cas，他们都是对你有巨大迷恋的omega。因为当全城的人都爱上你的时候，你却表现得像个健忘的单身汉。说不定他们正在开盘赌你最后会和谁联结。而我是这儿的局外人，不管我走到哪儿，人们都把我看作是某个闯入者，某个好莱坞来的外地人，要把你绑架离开这里!”

”我相信事实并非如此，”Castiel开始说。“事实上，我打电话来的原因是我相信附近有一个汽修工可以帮你修车。”

“让我猜猜，是不是某个强壮的上星期刚向你求婚的美人?”“是Jody Mills，Donna的妻子……”

Dean从电话里传来的呼吸声很粗。一阵混乱的声音之后，Dean说:“好吧，把她的号码给我。”

Castiel提供了信息，并听着Dean向他的手机中键入号码的声音等待着。

“我不知道你为什么不高兴，”Castiel平静地说。

“我没有不高兴，”Dean的声音软了下来。“我只是，我心上有你的名字，你是如此的受人欢迎，这让我觉得是不是我不够好……”

Castiel忍不住发出一声难以置信的笑声，接着就变成了一连串的轻笑。“Dean，你担心有太多人爱我吗?”“Castiel重复到。

“我很欣赏这种讽刺，真的，”Dean说。“但你知道这是不一样的。我的粉丝们看到的是我的形象，或者他们中的一些人投入到我所信仰的事业中，但是我是一个梦，一个美好愿望的映射。但是这些人，他们是真实的人，他们认识你的每一天每一面。我怎么能比得过这个?你在这里有个家，而我有的只是我自己都已经分不清了的旅馆房间。”

Castiel想了想Dean说的话。“我和这些人，这些朋友在一起确实有40年了。也许有许多机会能发展成超越友谊的关系。但事实上，我从未有过这样做的冲动。出现在我的皮肤上是你的名字。”

Dean沉默了，当他再次开口时，他的声音更慢了，也更高兴了。“好吧，那我就进城去，如果baby要去找汽修工，我得先见见这个Jody Mills，然后才能相信她能修好她。”

“Dean，她是一个非常好的……”

“没办法说服我的，我要和Daphne一起坐邮车回城里去。“当然，”Castiel叹了口气。

“是的，她会告诉我日历上剩下的内容，然后她会给我看十二月份在邮局的打印件。”Dean现在绝对流露出了邪恶的喜悦“我听说主题是‘雪天使’。”

Castiel叹息了一声，挂了电话，但他在结束通话时才意识到，自己还没有向Dean要电话号码。


	10. Chapter 10

“不管是谁干的，ta都清楚自己在做什么。”从Impala底下传来了Jody的声音。“以外科手术的精度切开的电线，但这很容易修复，不需要花很长时间。”

令Castiel感到意外的是， Dean似乎并没有对能很快修好的承诺感到兴奋。

“事实上，如果你昨天来找我，你现在已经在出城的路上了，”Jody说。“但是现在是星期五了，我要在周末过后才能拿到我需要的零件。”

Dean朝她笑了笑。“不用着急，我更希望你把事情做对。”

“只是一根电线，”Jody傲慢地说。“尽管你的口袋里可能很有钱，但我不会花一周时间来修的。”你知道是谁干的吗，Novak?”

Castiel摇了摇头。“按目前的调查进度，无法评论。”

Donna选择这个时候把头伸进车库里。“Jody，五分钟前我说什么来着?”

“午餐时间?”Jody从车底下爬了出来，手忙脚乱地到水池边洗手。

“是的，午餐时间到了，食物要凉了，我得回警局换班了，快点。”

Jody对Dean做了个鬼脸。“我得走了。要是Donna做了午饭我不趁热吃，她就会发火。我通常自己拿沙拉吃，但她做了汉堡还有焦糖洋葱，所以你知道我该怎么做。”

Dean理解地点了点头，不过Jody一走出车库，他就转向Castiel，耸了耸肩。“对婚后生活一无所知。你对你未来的另一半也会这么言听计从吗?”

Castiel歪着头，思考着这个问题。“我可能希望你能时不时听我的。也许一周一次，如果你对此表现出足够的热情的话。”

也许是中午的太阳太晒了，Dean转过头，脸涨得通红，躲到Mills-Hanscum院子里的树荫下。这对夫妇住在一块中等大小的土地上，比Castiel家小得多，但却挤满了菜园、盆栽棚、秋千架和一个吵闹的鸡舍。Jody在一间很大的定制车库里工作，在满是果树和四处游荡的猫中间，停着一些老旧的汽车。没经过允许，Dean就从一根伸出的树枝上摘下了一个绿色的苹果，然后饿着肚子咬了一口。他把它交给Castiel, Castiel躲在灌木丛后面和他一起吃掉了它。分享了偷来的水果后，他们把苹果核扔进鸡舍销毁了证据。

“如果有一天我有了一个伴侣，我会尽我所能去了解他们的愿望并实现它们。”Castiel盯着沾上了果汁的手说到，“这我为我们的联结所做的承诺。”

Dean看上去有点被太阳晒晕了，睫毛遮住了虹膜，花园里一片绿色深深浸入他的眼睛。

“想象一下，”Dean有点向往地说。“本地的工作，忠诚的妻子，亲手做的午饭。住在这样一个小镇上，一间房子里堆满一点点积累起来的东西，而不是那种一次性设计出来的。平凡中不平凡的小细节。”

“你认为这很平凡吗?”Castiel挑起眉毛问道。“而且我要当你妻子吗?”

“噢，肯定是我做妻子。”Dean用一种悠远的声音说。“我的厨艺更好，而且我穿围裙很性感。”

Castiel笑了起来，他的手机震了一下，是Samandriel问他什么时候回警局。他在接待处焦急地等着，当他们到达时，他飞快地站起来和Dean握手。

“我们已经收到了你要求的监控录像画面，”Samandriel在自己的电脑上播放了这些短片。“奇怪吧?”

“那是Donna吗？”Dean怀疑地问，她穿着制服的上半身移进了画面，挡住了关键的视角。

“是的，她当时提交了一份报告，系统上有记录说她当时正在处理一起野雁过马路的事故。”

Dean扬起眉毛。“这附近经常发生这种事吗，Cas?”

“大部分是在秋天，” Castiel若有所思地说。“有点早了。等等，倒回去，我看见有人穿过马路进了医生的办公室。呃，几个人影。”

Dean跟着Castiel走出了警察局，alpha一溜烟地走出了大门，眼里带着怒火。他们穿过马路，穿过公园，当他推开房地产中介的门时，Castiel 的眼神变得更加冷酷无情。

“Bal！”Castiel吼道。

那位漂亮的接待员猛地站了起来。“Novak警官，他现在正忙着预约看房呢。”

“Bal！你给我出来，要不我在下次市政会议上宣布2002年情人节那天，广场上的喷泉是怎么变成粉红色的。”

从后面办公室里跑出来的那个人穿着一套漂亮的黑色西装，打着精致的丝质领带，脸上带着自信的笑容，对Dean打招呼。

“你好，Winchester先生，很高兴在这里见到你。”他转向Castiel，脸上和举止都发生了戏剧性的变化。“你发誓保守秘密的，Cassie，我告诉过你我是被你哥哥引入歧途的。我们以为天黑后在里面亲热会很浪漫，谁知道红色可食用润滑剂会把大理石弄成那样呢?”

“Balthazar，所谓的朋友。”Castiel把他介绍给Dean。“在校期间各科成绩优异。大学校园里的享乐主义分子。现在，他把房子卖给一时被迷了眼的游客，然后当房主厌倦了小镇生活，搬回城市时，再把他们的房子租给毫无戒心的游客。然后他说服他们再次出售这些房子，卖给下一批想要改变生活方式的人。诸如此类。一路暴利。”

“我纳税了，支持经济发展，”Balthazar愉快地说。“我还提供社区服务，比如运营镇上所有的社交媒体和新闻论坛，还组织一年一度的慈善日历活动。你可能听说过。”

Dean在两个吵吵闹闹的朋友之间扫了一眼。“我见过Daphne了。”

Balthazar点了点头。“她是日历项目最忠实的支持者，她每年都有一些非常棒的想法，事实上，Cassie，我需要和你谈谈下周的拍摄。”

“我在值班，所以是Novak警官，”Castiel冷冷地说。

“好吧，我听到你要求我露面了。”Balthazar温柔的笑了，“有什么事吗，警官?”

“我现在唯一想说的是Bal，Dante先生，你昨天在去医生办公室的路上看到了什么。”

“医生的办公室？我不知道，我昨天没去看医生。”

“我们有你的视频，”Castiel慢慢地说。

“哦，你是说Hannah工作的地方，是的，我忘了她现在是医生了。嗯。呃。我去那里……拿伟哥?“Bal做了个鬼脸。“非常私人的，可能是机密的，可和我多年的朋友Cassie谈谈，比如打牌的时候?”但肯定不是我想和警察讨论的事情。”

“我很确定你不用伟哥，”Castiel评论道。Dean炸毛了。

“呃，他知道这一点，只是因为我跟我的牌友Grindr讲故事，尽管Cassie对我的风流史没什么兴趣，但我猜他还是听进去了其中的一些。”Balthazar解释道，“嗯，好吧，我去见了Hannah，在你背后谈论你。”

Castiel显得很惊讶，他的笔在笔记本上犹豫不定地盘旋着。

“她不会泄露机密，但我看到你去那里进行常规检查，我想知道你和你现在的身体，呃……”Balthazar的目光从Castiel的胸口移开，他看着Dean提示自己他的存在。“反正她什么也不肯告诉我，所以我就走了。”

“好吧，这听起来几乎是实话。”Castiel快速跳过了这个话题，“那么，当你从医生那里出来的时候，你看到Hanscum警官把鹿赶过马路了吗?”

Balthazar点了点头。“它很大，不可能错过。”

Castiel果断地合上了笔记本。“非常感谢您的合作。我们今晚见。”

他草草地点了点头，转身离开了。Dean面无表情地跟着Castiel走了出去。

“所以他在撒谎，Donna和/或Samandriel也在撒谎，”Dean和Castiel走在街上时，Dean低声对Castiel说。

Castiel噘起嘴唇，眉头紧锁。“我担心镇上的人在一起耍我们玩。”

他们在各种商店进进出出，不时地拦住行人，当他们去到邮局问Daphne的目击证词时，Daphne热情地向他们展示了一些去年日历的初步概念草图。在试图引导Castiel同意她为即将到来的拍摄提出的新的艺术概念，和滔滔不绝地谈论着如果Dean愿意客串拍摄将多么完美的过程中，她逐字真实的陈述了昨天在小镇除了普通的旅游活动什么都没看到。当然，她没有看到任何人接近一辆黑色的老爷车。虽然她确实记得看到Donna在道路上追逐一群逃出来的小猪。花店的Kevin讲述了一个关于和平与秩序的精彩故事，并在下午招待了Balthazar，这个房地产经纪人为周六的开放日订购了鲜花。面包店的Eileen用手语说，很不幸她的安全摄像头坏了，案发时，她自己也在邮局和Daphne浏览日历。停车场马路对面的小学的Benny说，他一直在操场上监督一场跳绳比赛。全班同学都保证没有人碰过那辆锃亮的车，Hanscum警官抓到的蝴蝶也很漂亮。也许线路是在高温下熔化了，一位当地人说。或者是路上的一阵颠簸把它折断了，另一个当地人提出建议。当他们在当地的牛奶吧停下来休息时，Castiel气得快要冒火了。

“他们在团结起来对付我们。”Castiel一边说，一边用力吸了一口，把粉红色的柠檬水和香草汁喝了一半。

Dean盯着Castiel玻璃杯边上的水珠，被他的肺活量震惊的睁大了眼睛。

“当Seraphim银行试图拒绝我的抵押贷款申请时，他们也是这样做的。我申请贷款是为了把我父亲的贷款还完，这样他就可以去海外旅行了。原来开发商Dick Roman想要我们家房子所在的土地。他们都关闭了账户，拒绝做生意。Gabriel和我设法通过一家大城市的银行为整件事进行了再融资。实际上，这家银行不久就关闭了它在这里的分行。Henriksen研究了Roman的改造计划，发现他做了一些见不得人的事情，税务部门来审计了他。”

Dean轻轻地吹了一声口哨。“你的朋友真的很照顾你。”

Castiel翻了翻眼睛。“不能成为破坏你的车的借口，但我想他们是担心我的体检结果。并不是说Hannah会分享机密信息，但消息还是传开了。”

Dean还在津津有味地喝着他的蓝莓奶昔，但当他听Castiel说的话，停了下来。“什么结果?”

Castiel吓了一跳，因为他无意中说漏了嘴。“没什么，Dean，别担心。”

“等等，是关于那个纹身的吗?”Dean关切地问。“我以为，如果不能发生联结，alpha就会完蛋是个传说。”

“当然，”Castiel坚定地点了点头。“我们生活在现代社会，有药物治疗，对生理和心理健康、营养、室内供暖等方面充分的了解。灵魂伴侣纹身在今天是如此罕见，人们履行他们就像遵循神的命令。实际上，这只是生理和文化上的期望。”

他注意到Dean保护性地摸了摸自己的胸口，他的手指在纹身的地方弯曲着。“我就觉得挺神奇的，”Dean说。“皮肤怎么知道你将要爱上的人的名字?”

“它是个心理医生?”Castiel大胆地猜测。

Dean笑了出来，但他的眼睛很严肃。“你知道我们这里有些特别的东西，是不是，Cas?”

Castiel喝干了柠檬水，他的纸吸管在香草冰淇淋泡沫中发出呼噜噜的声音。他的脸颊在午后的阳光下泛着粉红色。

Dean说:“也许这是上帝的干预，我们总是会碰到对方。”

“我认为是你的保镖Charlie策划的，也许是和你的弟弟Sam合谋的。”Castiel建议道。

“嗯，如果是他们，Jessica也会参与其中，”Dean说。“她是Sam的未婚妻。她怀孕了，你知道，他在考虑在拉斯维加斯结婚，说她说过那一定会很有趣。”

“哦，祝贺你。”Castiel对Dean笑得很大方。“他们一定很开心。还有你，当你做了伯父的时候。”

“无法想象它会有多好，”Dean微笑着说。“我和Sam的成长环境并不怎么样。我们是公共寄养系统的孩子。Sam在学校很聪明，斯坦福大学给他提供了一个法律系的录取通知，但即使有奖学金，我们也负担不起搬到那里的开支。所以Sam上了一门理疗课，我开始做模特，开始演戏，现在他是我的私人教练，至少我们能在一起了，即使我的工作要到处工作。不过，孩子就要出生了，我不知道Sam会不会想要在一个地方定居下来，一个不错的城市还是像这样的美丽的小镇。我不希望我的侄子或侄女像我们年轻时那样经常搬家。”

“如果你不介意我问的话，你父母怎么了?”

“建筑火灾，”Dean平静的说，“我曾经希望我能帮上忙。更大一点，更强壮一点，或者别的什么。我想这就是为什么我这么努力去得到那些英雄角色的原因吧。想成为我自己的救世主。”

他们都在沉思中啜饮着饮料。

“我哥哥在监狱里，”Castiel说。“他说，这是因为我们的父亲经常缺席。他是个作家，生活在他自己的脑袋里，在他自己的世界里，有时我们比他笔下的人物更不真实。我认为Nick被关进监狱是因为他觉得自己有权生气并试图殴打他的女朋友。但Gabriel在各方面都是一个好兄弟、好朋友和天才剧作家。所以Nick可以为我把他送到监狱里而随便指责我，我很高兴他吸取了教训。我们不谈Michael，他是老大，他是真正的害群之马，在华尔街做公司收购的工作。”

Dean鼻子里哼了一声，被奶油奶昔噎住了。

“好吧，既然我们已经交换了让我们的角色更有深度的情感故事，我们接下来该怎么做，Cas?我的车要到星期一才能修好，而现在是可爱的Angelfell的星期五晚上。”

“我今晚不上班。”Castiel急切地说。

Dean又呛了一下，但Castiel只是瞥着他。“我总是在周五晚上休息，这是传统。”

Dean咬着拳头让自己不要笑出眼泪。

“让我整理一下我的桌子和笔记，然后我们可以回家，在回去的路上买点披萨，”Castiel对Dean咧嘴一笑。Dean点了点头，“家”这个词听起来很神奇。

Dean说:“好吧，我就到邮局去一趟，可能会给Sam寄张明信片，再给Charlie发个‘别瞎掺和’的提醒。”

他们在餐厅前分开，Castiel微笑着，Dean揉着他那已经吃饱了的肚子。当Castiel开着警车来接他的时候，Dean正看着他腿上的什么东西，咯咯地笑着。他终于把那一捆纸给Castiel看。是一幅铅笔素描，画的是汉娜性感地拿着听诊器摆姿势，另一幅则是Castiel赤裸上身，在堆一个雪天使。

“他们用来代替雪的棉絮到处都是，”Castiel告诉Dean。“我肯定会否决将来任何关于日历的荒谬想法。”

“我认为这幅素描很好地捕捉到了你，看看你脸上的笑容。”Dean说，“你知道，对于一个看起来如此漫不经心的人来说，你肯定不会错过任何事情，Cas。”

“我不可预测，但并不愚蠢，”Castiel得意地笑。

“不能言喻，不可名状，不敢置信。”Dean说，带着一点旋律感，和一点喜悦，“不可替代*的小混蛋。”  
【这里两个人用了一大串in开头的形容词】

Castiel在后视镜里对Dean眨了眨眼，然后把车转向披萨店。


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel的房子里很快就充满了披萨的大蒜味，Dean正在烤箱里烤一个黄油苹果派，这让房间里的味道更加美妙。

Samandriel是第一个到达的，他带着一束花，那是他花了整个下午的休息时间采的。一开始有点尴尬，他站在门口，笑得合不拢嘴，把花束塞给Dean，然后又塞给Castiel，然后又塞回去，不知道要把花束送给谁。现在他坐在沙发上，睁大眼睛听着Dean讲述最新大片的一些特技动作细节，而那个爆火的电影正在电视屏幕上静音播放着。他看上去就像在自己的脑袋里疯狂地直播着这段经历，满脸通红，咯咯地笑着，心里充满了敬畏。

Benny是第二个到的，带着一张他的学生做给Castiel的卡片。上面画着一辆坏掉的黑色汽车、简笔小人以及，令人费解，小狗。其中一个小人戴着警察帽，另一个长着心形的绿眼睛。一位有进取心的年轻人将这幅画命名为“Ca5粉碎”，也可能是“车祸”*，因为它的笔迹不是那么清楚。Castiel小心翼翼地把卡片放在壁炉架上，与Dean所见过的最大的手工情人节卡片收藏夹放在一起，里面装满了红色的心、粉红色的卡片和紫色亮片。有一张画着Castiel的笑脸的素描，画得太专业了。Dean仔细一看，发现上面签着“Benny”。当Castiel正忙着分发披萨时，那张卡片消失在了后排。  
【*‘Ca5 CrUsh’， ‘Car Crash’，小朋友的糟糕字体】

Cain先生端来一盘闻起来甜甜的蜂蜜蛋糕，几乎可以和Dean的派相媲美。刚从烤箱里拿出来，它还是暖烘烘的，金黄色的，上面撒着一层自制的粗面粉。当Dean吃第一口时，他瞪了他一眼，并有针对性地把食物推给了Castiel。Dean躲在厨房里，而Cain和Benny则让Castiel卷入了一场三方对话，内容是关于当地游乐场里一棵夏天蜜蜂会栖息的树，Castiel建议Cain重新安置蜂巢。Benny弯曲着他肌肉发达的手臂，向Castiel展示他们正在处理的树干的大小，这使得Dean扬起眉毛，大声告诉Samandriel他和Sam在健身房做了多少次举重。

整个晚上，门铃响个不停，总是有意外的客人来参加 Castiel的轻松聚会。Kevin正在对 Castiel的室内植物进行抽查(除了刚送来的仙人掌，没有一株幸存下来)。Eileen是来给面包店送些当天卖剩下的饼干的。Donna下班后和Jody一起过来，至少Dean可以从她那里得到他汽车部件的最新情况(“周一，Dean”)。当Daphne突然出现检查邮箱时， Castiel已经放弃了询问人们为什么会了来。Balthazar和Henriksen是最后到的，他们带着额外的披萨盒，仿佛已经预感到会有比预期更多的客人。Henriksen冲Dean点了点头，带着傲慢的笑容简短地说了一句:“怎么了，健身房的家伙?”就连Hannah Milton医生也加入了，Dean也被这个黑头发、长着一双聪明的大蓝眼睛的omega吓了一跳。

“你们是亲戚还是怎么着吗？”Dean试探性地嗅了嗅她。

“不完全是，我是Milton，他是Shurley-Novak，但在Shurley这边，几代以前有Milton血统，”Hannah说，好像这就能解释些什么似的。

“据镇上的传说，这个地方是由Shurley家族和Milton家族建立的，后来才有了Novak家族。Hannah和Castiel在同一年出生是件大事。如果按照传统，在过去，他们注定要被包办婚姻。重新联合里最古老的三个家族。Balthazar眨了眨眼，Hannah和Castiel瞪着他。

“哦，这样啊。”Dean皱着眉头说。

“他们一起出柜了，”*Henriksen耸耸肩说。

【*They coming out together，不确定是出柜还是出现第二性别，这里我翻成了出柜对应后面Dean的笑，但感觉不太对因为他俩并没有‘出柜’】

Dean笑了起来，但当Donna澄清后，他的脸又沉了下来。“现在还有那种让上流社会人士彼此交配的豪华晚宴。”

“愚蠢的传统，”Jody轻蔑地说。“一群势力小人。你知道Donna身上有点Novak血统，镇上有些保守的人不看好我们，因为不管我们有多爱对方，在一起有多好，我都没有合适的姓氏。那些混蛋甚至都没看上你，Dean，即使你很有钱，很有名，你也会像我一样被认为是暴发户，是个普通人。”

Dean的脸越来越沮丧，但Castiel坐在他旁边，递给他一块放了香草冰淇淋的派。“Dean，我才不管那些东西呢。此外，灵魂羁绊被认为是最深刻的。没有人能对这样的结合提出质疑。”

Dean望着Castiel的眼睛，房间里突然安静下来。尽管房间里的每个人都知道传言中的灵魂伴侣纹身，但这是Castiel第一次公开承认。Dean舔着嘴唇，盯着Castiel的嘴。Castiel心烦意乱地舔了下自己突然干涸的下嘴唇。

“如果这样的结合，”他尴尬地嘟囔着。“存在的话”。

“看在他妈的上帝的份上，我要杯啤酒！”Daphne大声宣布，大家齐声表示同意。客人们突然搜查了冰箱，四散开来准备玩纸牌游戏。

“也许他真的对他不感兴趣，”Dean可以听到Cain先生对Benny耳语。“我以为他肯定会注意到你的兴趣，但他似乎完全不受影响。”

“我以为他会喜欢你的，”Benny慢慢地对Cain先生温和地笑了笑。“英俊的老魔鬼。”

Cain朝Benny笑了笑，笑得像刀子一样尖利。

“如果这能安慰到你的话，我整个大学生活都迷恋着Castiel，现在我和他一起工作。”Samandriel痛惜地低声对Dean说，“我知道我把它藏得很好，但我不介意告诉你。”

“啊，谢谢。”Dean站起来，找了个借口。“我得去尿尿了。”

他木然地走到阳台上，Castiel正忙着帮他的朋友们组装牌桌。天太黑了，也看不见瀑布了，而且由于前一天晚上的雨已经流走，瀑布的声音也变得微弱多了。Dean所能听到的声音听起来甜美而悲伤，就像一股涓涓泪流。他喝干左手里的瓶子里的酒，开始喝右手里的。

“你应该少喝点啤酒，”Hannah站在月光下，用疑问的目光打量着他。

“我未来几个星期没有拍摄，”Dean低头看着自己微微肿胀的肚子。“管他呢，等我回去，Sam可以踢我的屁股。”

“这是当你的alpha出现时的一种自然的生理反应，”Hannah和蔼地说。“omega会增加一些体重，是荷尔蒙造成的，身体也会储存一些能量，以备怀孕时使用。”

“怀孕!”Dean发出嘘声。“我不会怀孕的。我被合同限制了。而且你听到他说的了，他根本就没想和我结合。”

Hannah同情地看着Dean。“你认识Castiel的时间没有我长。”

Dean的背僵了，但她把一只手安慰性地放在他的前臂上，她的气味带着点牛奶的味道，使人平静。

“差不多在我的一生中，我的家人一直告诉我，Castiel就是我的真命天子，”Hannah平静地说。“我一度也这么认为。你知道，当我完成医学训练回到Angelfell的时候，我曾经在城里医院的产科病房做轮班工作，那个时候我的病人基数还很小。经常在奇怪的时间里来回开车。一天晚上，在我去接生的路上，一只麋鹿跑到了路上，我的车翻了。Castiel是第一个找到我的人。是他把我拉了出来，给我做了心肺复苏术，直到Inias赶到现场。我在医院住了几个月。在那之后，我只要坐进车里就会恐慌发作，路上有一点阴影或者会动的东西就会吓我一跳。Castiel放弃了他的周末，训练我如何安全地开车。他说他是个交警，可以信任他教我安全驾驶。我花了一年的时间才重新上路。我想，我们在驾驶课上认识那么久之后，也许会约会建立关系，但除了持久的友谊之外，什么也没有发生。我想，也许他天生就没有这根弦，我对他的爱丝毫没有减少，我也不能再更爱别人。但它是柏拉图式的。”

Dean睁大眼睛看着她，理解的点点头。

“所以，是的，我知道当你爱上Castiel，而他却不回复你的心意时，你会是什么感觉。”Hannah严肃而睿智地朝他眨眼，“但是你考虑过你需要先主动和他结合吗?”

“我不知道从哪里开始……”Dean慌乱地说。

“耐心和勇气，”Hannah说。“关于这一点，我必须告诉你一件事……”

“是你切断了线，”Dean说。

“你真是又聪明又漂亮，”Hannah点点头。“要我付修理费吗?你想怎样为你的车报仇?”

Dean咬紧牙关。“看情况吧，他的状况有多糟糕？如果你敢弄坏我的车，那说明你冒了很大的风险。你听起来不像是因为一时冲动就触犯法律的人。Cas救了你的命，你现在是在救他的命!”

Hannah目光坚定地看着Dean。“保密协议，Dean。他也不希望你认为你必须为了他的健康而和他在一起。这贬低了你对他的内在感情。”

“那么我只有一件事要对你说：谢谢。”Dean感激地点了点头。“谢谢你毁了我的车，还用外科手术般的精准度。”

Hannah笑了。“对我的病人好点。我想他在找你。”

Dean转过头去看屋里一片混乱的景象，Castiel 正朝他挥手，让他坐到他旁边的座位上。桌子上放着卡片，到处都是瓶子和糖果。客人们聚集在小牌桌周围，Balthazar在发牌，Henriksen盯着牌，好像要像雨人那样数牌。Dean眯起眼睛，他加入过门萨，他知道一两个纸牌戏法。他和Hannah一起回到屋里，Hannah和Samandriel坐在一起，Samandriel播了Dean的一部浪漫喜剧。Daphne也加入了他们，三个人抱着一碗爆米花依偎在毯子下面看电影。其余的客人开始了一场吵闹的纸牌游戏。

“我们为什么不让它更有趣一些呢?”Cain建议到。

Henriksen没有买账，“有警察在场呢。”

“我们可以玩脱衣扑克，”Donna热情地说。

“我很擅长玩牌，”Castiel 一本正经地说。“我不反对这种挑战。”

大家都笑了，Castiel 在Dean耳边小声说:“我其实很差劲，但你看起来很自信，你愿意和我一起吗?”

当他们一起研究他们的手里的牌时，Dean向Castiel挪近一些。他们轻松地赢了第一场比赛，但Cain先生开始认真地打起来。另外，每当他们伸手拿牌或洗牌时，Castiel的手总是不小心碰到Dean的手。当其中一人向前探出身子去打牌时，他们的膝盖就会碰撞。这种偶然的接触让Dean觉得脸很热，嘴很渴，所以他不停地伸手去拿啤酒喝。一想到Hannah关于把Castiel认作他的alpha的建议，Dean就禁不住开始流汗。他想知道客人们到底什么时候才会离开，只分了一点点精力在打牌上。很快他们就输了，当Castiel只剩下他的制服衬衫时(手铐已经在桌子上了，因为他在上一轮当作衣服脱了下来)，Dean接过了脱衣惩罚的工作。Castiel真的很糟糕，但Dean也怀疑其他客人一起作弊。他们交换着意味深长的眼神，挤眉弄眼，面带微笑，Henriksen真的很聪明，会数牌。Hannah非常沉着，仔细观察众人，然后才动手。Donna和Jody通过团队合作赢得了比赛。Balthazar似乎完全没有受到他摄入的大量酒精的影响。所有这些加在一起，使得Dean失去了他的裤子，穿着他的名牌内裤坐在那，上身Castiel的旧AC/DC t恤拉到他的膝盖上，Dean张着大嘴看着Castiel合上了手里的牌。

Castiel耸了耸肩，伸手去解衬衫的纽扣。

“不，该我了。”Dean把手按在Castiel的手上。然后他把t恤从头上脱了下来。每一双眼睛都立刻贴在Dean的胸口上，Castiel的名字闪着蓝色的光，Dean的躯干上满是汗珠。

比赛继续进行着，但很快就结束了，因为Castiel又输了一场，并且脱掉了自己的衬衣。

“我得回家了，”Hannah拿起手提包，轻轻地皱了皱鼻子。

“这里闻起来像鞭炮和即将到来的性爱，”Benny站了起来。“Cain先生，让我搭车好吗?”

Henriksen把他的筹码推到桌子中央。“你们俩想要多带一个人吗？我今晚不想呆在这里，客房隔音不太好。”

Cain先生久久地看了Henriksen一眼。“已经很久没有警察……在我的房子里了。”Henriksen朝他眨了眨眼睛。“我下班了，朋友。”

“当然，如果是那样的话，我们非常欢迎你。也许我们可以一起喝些蜂蜜酒，”Cain先生说。“我还准备了香肠当早餐。”

Kevin说在一大早去花市之前要先回家睡觉，Eileen比划表示她需要在面包房的烤箱需要照看之前先休息一下。Jody和Donna让Daphne搭车，经过Castiel和Donna的一大串的审问，Samandriel才被允许和Balthazar一起离开。

Castiel似乎没有注意到客人们匆匆离去。他的眼睛不停地滑回到Dean胸前自己的名字上。

“耐心和勇气，”Dean在最后一批客人离开时关上门对自己说。现在轮到后者了。


	12. Chapter 12

Dean的眼睛滑过Castiel的胸膛，徘徊在他自己名字的优美字体上，一看到它就感到一阵巨大的满足。他的后脑里响起了一个微弱的声音，说他的名字属于Castiel的肉体，支配着他的心。如果他不能得到他的alpha，那么金钱和名誉又有什么意义呢?世界上没有任何奖项能像让Castiel在情欲中叫出他的名字那样有意义。Dean举起一只汗津津的手，摸了摸Castiel的胸肌，那里有一个名字、一颗痣和一个深色的乳头在争夺他的注意力。他曾梦想看到自己的名字被刻在一座小金人下，但他的alpha的身材要令人满意得多。

Castiel的手滑过Dean的肩膀，他的手掌与他的背部肌肉仿佛融为一体，他们裸露的胸膛之间的空气越来越热。Castiel闭上眼睛，抬起头，仿佛要亲吻。空气剧烈地震动了一下。Castiel发出一声询问的声音，然后他的眼睛突然睁得大大的，他从Dean那里跳开去拿他的手机，当他读完信息时，他的嘴咧出了一个露齿的笑容，他的表情因兴奋而激动。

“我的宝宝要出生了!”

说完这简单的一句话，他开始在房间里跑来跑去，拿起自己的衣服，不小心穿上了Dean脱下的t恤，掖在裤子里面。

“穿好衣服!孩子们要来了!”Castiel激动地吼了一声。

Dean听了这些话，眼睛睁得越来越大。“我们没有要做父母，我也没有怀孕。”Dean咽了口唾沫，疯狂地扫描着自己的记忆。“我没怀吧?”

Castiel茫然地看了Dean一眼，摇了摇头。“当然没有，你没有填写任何表格。是Henriksen和我，我去车上给他打电话!我们要做父母了!”

Dean不知道该问什么，也不知道该从哪里开始问Castiel。他所能做的就是穿上牛仔裤和任何他能找到的衬衫(Castiel的警服衬衫)，穿上袜子(一个是他的，另一个是Castiel的，谢天谢地是干净的)。

“我们需要一些毯子，”Castiel说。“车加热的过程中，你可以在里面取暖，要开一个小时车呢。”

他赶紧把Dean推进车里，一秒钟也没有停下来问他，他想不想去，他脸上的表情，看起来就是Dean要是不愿意陪他，那就是个傻瓜了。

“在你用体温把毯子暖起来之后，孩子们可以放进里面去，你的气味会让他们感到舒服，”Castiel一边发动引擎，一边说。“后备箱里有个纸箱，准备了好几个星期了。”

Dean不太了解婴儿，但这听起来不太对。他们飞快通过通往Cain家的拐弯处，Castiel通过蓝牙打了几个电话，但Henriksen没有接。

“我想我看到Benny的卡车停在树下了，”Dean说。“我希望Henriksen没事。Cain先生有点可怕。”

Castiel耸耸肩。“他有时会这样做，去拜访Cain先生和Benny。讨论有关多……授粉的事*？”  
【*pollination，蜜蜂授粉，但poly有多的意思，暗示3p】

Dean小心地使自己的脸保持中立。“我不认为这是养蜂的事。”

这让他若有所思地歪着头。“哦，是性方面的事吗?”“是的，Cas，”Dean傻笑着说。

“希望他们玩的开心，”Castiel说。“虽然我讨厌他关掉手机。现在我肩负着作为父母应该两个人分担的责任。Dean，你愿意帮我照顾这些孩子，就像照顾你自己的孩子一样吗?”

一阵突如其来的感情涌进Dean的胸膛，温暖而模糊。“嗯，是的，当然Cas。”

尽管如此，巨大的警报声阻止了他问更多的问题，而Castiel驾驶的技术令人难以置信，可以与职业赛车手相媲美。他的脸因专心开车而专注，他的眼睛因兴奋而闪闪发光。Dean把毯子拉到下巴，放松的窝在副驾驶上。他睡眼惺忪地想着，如果不是那条打断他们的短信，他们可能会做爱，但Castiel看上去那么高兴，身上的气味那么满足，Dean愿意错过那场性爱。过了一段时间，当Castiel发现路上没有人的时候，他关掉了警报器。Dean在汽车的疾驰声和Castiel平稳的呼吸声中睡着了。

他被狗叫声吵醒了。周围没有路灯，只有一个荒凉的大围场，一盏门廊灯照亮了一道高高的铁丝栅栏。前院停着一辆警用马车，这地方看起来就像一部乡村恐怖电影。Dean看了一眼时间，他们用了45分钟就到达了目的地。Castiel下了车，Dean慢吞吞地跟在后面，寒风和结霜的地面使他清醒了不少。有一个男人气势汹汹地站在门廊上，一件连帽衫盖住了他的耳朵，旁边坐着几条巨大的警犬，脖子上有饰钉，面孔威严。

“Novak，很高兴再次见到你。”这名男子以一种熟悉的姿势抓住了Castiel的手。“你准备好了吗?”

那些狗似乎也认识Castiel，当他走过时，它们坚定地摇着尾巴。Dean让一只警犬检查了他和他的毯子，它又坐了下来，用鼻子指着门，默许他进去。

“你的搭档?”

Castiel停了下来。"我的礼貌哪去了，抱歉我太急着要见他们了，这是Dean。Dean，这是Gadreel。”

然后，Castiel又激动而分心地环顾四周。

“他看起来有点眼熟，你什么时候入学的?”Gadreel说。“哈?”

“警察学院，Dean，你是哪一年入队的?”

“哦，”Dean尽量不露出惊讶的表情。“嗯....”

Gadreel耐心地等着。

“Dean不是警察，”Castiel澄清道。

“他穿着一件制服衬衫，”Gadreel怀疑地说。

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，看了Dean几秒钟，然后说。“是的，对不起，我没有注意到。他穿那件衣服是因为我错拿了他的t恤。我接到你的电话之后，我们衣服穿得有点匆忙。”

这回轮到Gadreel吃惊了。"哦，我不知道你在和人约会。我上次开会的时候约你出去让你觉得不舒服的话，我很抱歉。”

“你，你约了吗?”Castiel困惑地眨着睫毛。“我没意识到。我还以为你想去野营，到泪溪去钓鳟鱼呢。我觉得很奇怪，因为我没有意识到里面有鳟鱼。不过既然我是当地人，无论如何我都很乐意招待你。”

“我还没见过火焰和宝剑像接受你那样迅速地接受任何人，”Gadreel的狗听到他们的名字时竖起了耳朵。“真可惜，如果我们约会，他们会很高兴的。很难找到一个能和他们相处得很好的alpha。”

“他身上有一个灵魂纹身，上面有我的名字。”Dean听到这话从他嘴里脱口而出。“我身上也有他的名字。你的狗是，挺大，但他是我的alpha。”

Gadreel把脸转向Dean。“嗯，这个声音，你给Rex探长*配过音吗?”“在我的职业生涯刚开始的时候，我配过一两季，”Dean慢吞吞地说。  
【*警察和狗的电视剧，是德语的所以我猜才会配音】

“哦，火焰和宝剑都是粉丝，我总给他们看。”Gadreel小气地说，接着又连忙问“那你们联结了吗?”

Dean张大了嘴巴。“我看不出这和你有什么关系……”

“在狼群中，任何潜在的配偶都可以出现在alpha面前接受alpha的选择，直到alpha选择最优秀的竞争者并通过交配来获得他，”Gadreel说，笑的时候露出门牙。“有时，当一个非常理想的alpha当权时，母狼们会为了唯一交配权而争斗。”

房间里突然出现了紧张气氛，两只巨大的德国牧羊犬饶有兴趣地看着Dean和Gadreel互相怒目而视。

“他们在哪儿?”Castiel打断他们两人。“Henriksen不在这儿已经够糟的了，没必要领地意识这么重Gadreel，Dean是应我的邀请来的，他也会照顾他们的，他很温暖很细心。”

“他没有看训练录像，”Gadreel情绪低落地说。

Castiel咆哮了一声，两个忠诚的德国牧羊犬护卫着Gadreel，但是却有点瑟缩。

“好吧，”Gadreel把他们带进了厨房，餐桌上放着一个塑料板条箱。“只是试着按程序来。”

但他一走到板条箱跟前，语气和姿态就都变得温和了，他打开箱盖把手伸进去，一边轻声细语，一边微笑着把第一只小狗拉了出来。那是一只德国牧羊犬的混血，长着一张狼一样的哈士奇脸。当Gadreel把小狗放在Castiel怀里的时候，Castiel看起来就像在天堂一样。

“这只狗有拉布拉多犬血统，从它的体重和食量来看，”Gadreel拿出第二只小狗，把它推到Dean的手里。“所以你可以抱着它。”

Dean眯起眼睛看着Gadreel，但是一看到这个圆圆的胖乎乎的小家伙，他的脸就融化成一个可爱的笑脸了。

“Cas，我们做父母了！”Dean叹了口气。“看看我们的小狗，我们该给它们取什么名字?”

“法律和正义?”Castiel说。

“没门，”Dean反驳道。“饼干和奶油怎么样?”

Gadreel翻了个白眼。“饼干警官和奶油警官可真会震撼罪犯的心灵。”

“它们是搜救犬，”Castiel思索着。“对于救援行动的部署来说，一个不那么有攻击性的名字或许会有所帮助。”

Dean看着Castiel手里的小狗。它有一只蓝色的眼睛和一只带着绿色斑点的棕色眼睛。“荣光，”Dean说着，低头看着那只长着天使脸、扭动着身体的小狗。”和光环*”。  
【*Grace and Halo，天使的荣光和头上的小光环】

Castiel微笑着点点头。Gadreel帮他们把小狗装进纸箱里，Dean用毯子把它们包起来，它们闻了闻毯子，很快就在里面睡着了。

“它们是几个小时前被动物救援组织发现的，被遗弃了，他们把它们带到我这里，我已经在城市警察局附近看了所有的兽医。他们已经足够健康了，但是在训练开始之前，他们需要得到警官的关心和帮助。所以你有几周的时间Novak，和它们玩耍好好宠爱它们，接下来就是纪律训练和技能发展了。与此同时，好好享受你的小狗吧。”

Dean提议他来驾驶警车，这样Castiel就可以坐在副驾驶座位上，深情地盯着那些狗。Dean很喜欢测试警车的极限这个体验，而Castiel只是梦幻地笑着，让狗狗们在睡梦中舔着他的指尖。Dean跟着GPS指引回到Castiel家时，Castiel已经瘫在座位上，脸埋在装满毯子的盒子里，被狗用鼻子蹭着。三个小可爱都在轻轻地打鼾。Castiel清醒了一会，才爬上了主卧室的楼梯，Dean把狗安顿在房间里最暖和的角落里，给它们留下饮用水，关上了卧室的门。当Dean把Castiel拉到温暖的床上，把自己塞进Castiel的怀里时，Castiel感激地叹了口气。

“我们可以早上带他们去散步，带他们去外面的花园，”Castiel打着大大的哈欠说。“光环遗传了你的微笑。”

Dean咯咯地笑着，用胳膊搂住了Castiel的腰。“我觉得他遗传了我的胃口，Gadreel说要注意他的体重。”

Castiel昏昏欲睡着喃喃的表示的抗议。“你知道，这是自然的，”他的手在Dean柔软的肚子上游移着。“我喜欢这一点，这里只有一点点软肉。希望能有更多。”

Dean轻轻咬了一下Castiel的耳垂。“试着跟导演这么说吧。接下来我要演一部浪漫喜剧，所以至少不需要肌肉锻炼。但好莱坞对人的身体形象要求可没有那么正确。”

“你太完美了。”Castiel对着Dean的耳朵隆隆说道，双手摩擦着Dean肚子上最柔软的地方，一只迷途的手落在了他的屁股上。“那么完美。”

“嘘，孩子们在房间里。”Dean小声对Castiel说。“等他们睡着了，或者我们可以下楼去背开他们。”

Castiel低声抱怨。

“如果他们需要喂食，我会试着在晚上起床，但我觉得他们现在看起来已经足够满足了，”Dean轻声说。

“我来喂他们下一次，天一亮就带他们去外面上厕所。”Castiel对着Dean的肩膀低声说。

“睡觉吧Cas，他们很快就会起来的。”Dean温柔地说，亲吻着Castiel的额角，但他已经在打瞌睡了，把鼻子凑到Dean的胸口上嗅着他的气味。

“所以他们就是从你这里遗传了依偎基因，”Dean咧嘴一笑，幸福地闭上了眼睛。Castiel是正确的。他在这个完美的时刻是完美的。


	13. Chapter 13

Dean 这辈子从来没有这么累过，即使是在他拍那部4个月就拍完了23集的电视剧的时候。他觉得上下左右前后都非常累。他跪在床上，四肢着地好几个小时，他的膝盖和手心磨出了暗粉色，这肯定会引起别人一些问题。他的背因为弓着腰，趴伏在床上摔跤而酸痛。而且天呐，他真的很难从床上爬起来，每次当他试图离开Castiel宽敞的超大号床，离开蓬松的鹅绒被子和香草味的枕头时，它们就会又缠住他并让他忍不住流口水。

只有Castiel的心肠足够冷硬，能离开小狗们去厨房，这样才给Dean提供了足够多的奶酪吐司来维持生计。现在快到中午了，荣光兴奋地在床上跳来跳去，追着Dean的光裸的脚后跟。光环偷了吐司，藏在被窝里心虚地吃着。直到荣光钻到被子底下去啃光环的脖子。Dean 盯着棉花下面尖尖的耳朵，他确信自己正处在一个非常接近天堂的地方。

Castiel用柔和的蓝眼睛看着他，递给他一直在啃的那块涂着法国奶酪的面包。Dean向前倾了倾身子，还没来得及多想就张开了嘴，Castiel就把这脆脆可口的美味放在了他舌头上。

“Dean，你喜欢和小狗玩*吗?”  
【*puppy play，人形犬SM情趣游戏】

Dean呛住了，努力咽了一下但是没忍住喷了出来。Castiel歪了歪脑袋，小狗们也跟着模仿他的动作，出来看看Dean为什么笑得前仰后合。Dean双颊泛红，从腿上捡起面包屑。

“这个词完全不是你想的那个意思。”Dean用鼻子喘着气说。

“你的互联网搜索历史一定非常有趣，”Castiel站了起来。“我猜是什么淫荡的东西。”

Dean笑了。“嘘，别在孩子们面前说。”

“我想让我们的孩子到外面活动活动腿脚，这对他们有好处。”Castiel说，他在床下挖着什么，眼睛里闪着光。

Dean检查了一下他那突出的屁股，但当光环顺着Dean的视线，决定冒进地嗅一下Castiel时，他又摆出了无辜的表情。Castiel在床上放了一个纸板礼物盒，上面印着甜甜圈和彩虹。

“当我完成K9**培训课程*时，Donna和Samandriel把这个送给了我，从那以后我就把它加入了收藏。”  
【**K9，警犬训练课程】

Dean从来没有见过这么多项圈和牵引绳(在公共场合可以安全观看的情景下)，有些很小，颜色很淡，还有铃铛。

“我想其中一些是给小猫用的，”Dean拿出一条柔软的天鹅绒粉蓝色带子，上面有叮当作响的银铃和白色的蝴蝶结。

“我喜欢它的样子，”Castiel用手指轻轻敲了敲小铃铛。Dean咽了口唾沫，把那个放在一边。

“我想，不要太死板了。”Dean看着小狗们。“他们想戴哪个就戴哪个。”

他们俩从那堆精致漂亮的宝贝中挑选了一阵，直到Castiel选了一件柔和的彩虹项圈和牵引绳(非常多颜色)给荣光, Dean在光环身上套了一件相当可爱的有威胁性的尖钉皮革。Castiel建议他们沿着杂草丛生的小路沿着悬崖向下遛狗。山阴下很凉爽，他们顺着水声一直走到山谷底部，泪溪清澈而浅。岸边系着一艘小木船，船被重新漆成了漂亮的海军蓝和灰色。Castiel卷起他的牛仔裤腿，光着脚走进小溪，荣光闻着他被丢弃的鞋子，光环使劲拉着他牵引绳，因为他想去游泳。Dean抱起了两只小狗，那只哈士奇混血狗呜呜咽咽地叫着，直到她被Castiel抱进了怀里，安全地放在了船里。当她看到一群鱼苗在水下闪着银光时，她不再害怕了。Castiel朝Dean伸出胳膊，Dean拉住他的手，敏捷地跳上船，他一跳上船，光环就发出一声狂吠。船摇晃得很厉害，在船稳定下来之前(以及之后)，Dean必须靠坐在Castiel的大腿上，才能保持平衡。划船很容易，大部分时间他们只是随着水流飘荡。

“我们大约一个小时后我们就能到小镇里了，”Castiel告诉Dean。这条河一直流进小镇公园里的湖。

除了放松和无聊地谈论小事外，别无他事可做。Castiel是如何成为Angelfell的一名警官的(亲手追捕他的哥哥Nick，与所有的当地人都保持友好关系，知道小镇里所有的流言蜚语使他成为一名理想的当地警察)。Dean是如何成为一名大明星的(感到相当害羞，表演他是双性恋，对于自己不恨他的经纪人Crowley和他的公关Naomi很震惊，对片场的人很好，工作也很努力)。为什么Dean会暂停拍摄(他已经签约的浪漫喜剧的制作推迟了，因为对剧本至关重要的城堡需要翻新，他的合作演员坚持要更多的钱，他想在孩子出生之前给Sam和Jess一些独处的时间)。

“我会在清晨划船，至少一周一次，”Castiel告诉Dean。“我们镇上没有正式的健身房，我觉得这个和慢跑给了我足够的锻炼。”

Dean审视着Castiel凸出的双臂。“是的，我同意。难怪你在划船机上赢了我。”

Castiel笑了，他的长睫毛垂在他的鹰一样的眼睛两侧。“我会让你在回家的路上秀一下你的耐力，我们要逆流而上。”

面对挑战，Dean镇定自若地朝Castiel戏谑地眨了眨眼。“我会展示给你看我做的怎么样。”

如果不是因为狗狗们在场，Dean会亲吻Castiel脸上那令人激动的渴望的表情，因为是他巧妙地把他的脚环绕在Castiel裸露的脚底上。Castiel还没有把鞋穿回去，他有高高的足弓和令人垂涎的脚踝，Dean是如此迷恋这个男人，他甚至认为他的腿毛都很性感。

“我感觉到了性奋，”Castiel低声说，他的眼睛低垂着，有点害羞。“为什么我对你总是有这种感觉？你认为是那个羁绊吗?”

Dean摇了摇头。“你知道，当我第一次看到你的名字时，我就有过这个疑问。我很担心。我以为我会被某种信息素爱情魔咒催眠。我担心我们一见面就会很双双进入发情期。我的意思是那不可能是自由意志。”

“我们在纽约确实发生了极大的互相吸引，”Castiel舔着干燥的嘴唇说。“如果你一定要知道的话，我仍然觉得有一股强大的拉力在把我拉向你的生殖器。”

小木船穿过两堆水紫藤，进入公园池塘中央，“生殖器”这个词在鸭子和野餐的人的背景声中回响。Castiel咬了咬嘴唇。

“操，你太可爱了。” Dean俯身对alpha耳语道。“我的生殖器也喜欢你的生殖器。”

Castiel震惊了，他瞥了一眼小狗，用嘶哑的声音对 Dean说。“我们回家后再谈这件事。”

Dean所能做的就是对“家”这个词的频繁使用点头微笑。看到公园里起伏的草坪，小狗们兴奋得呜咽起来。Castiel勇敢地跳进水里，在这个过程中他的牛仔裤一直浸湿到大腿，然后把船系在系泊处。光环发出了一声勇敢的狂呼，接着也照着做了，当他以极快的速度跳进水里时，溅起的水花把Dean的腿打湿了。Dean的白色t恤也湿透了，Castiel的名字几乎都透了出来。那只狗根本不在乎，他只是一边叫一边拍打水面，而Dean则拉着他的链子，为他的安危发出惊恐的呼喊。荣光爬上Dean的胳膊，脸上的表情带着离水太近的嫌弃。所以Dean确保了她一滴水也没有沾到。他们漫步在木板路上，Castiel光着脚，Dean穿着湿淋淋的裤子，每个人都牵着一只小狗。这是一个阳光明媚的夏日，一辆老式冰淇淋车停在木板路上，他们点了意式冰淇淋。Dean 的樱桃派味和Castiel的薄荷味冰淇淋都是用大勺子盛出来的，上面淋着奶油、巧克力糖浆和榛子碎。

由于是旅游旺季，这个小镇上到处都是游客。长途汽车驶进市中心，人群带着带轮的行李和背包而来。走过的几个当地人向Castiel和Dean点头致意，但没有人大惊小怪。Dean的脸颊看上去没有上一部电影中那么凹陷了，他的头发已经长到可以露出褐色的卷发了，他已经好几天没刮胡子了。总而言之，他和海报上的样子大不相同，所以当他和Castiel一起散步时，他感到一种平静的匿名感，他们最关心的事是在他们的冰淇淋融化之前把它们吃完。Castiel得到了一份额外的大礼，因为他几周前帮冰淇淋车车主的Marv找到了撞倒他广告牌的司机。Castiel似乎不能吃完他的椰子雪花薄荷混合物，所以Dean，非常有帮助地，俯身为他咬了一口。接着又一口，然后他们面对面站着，Dean舔了又舔，吃了又吃。忘记了所有的游客，当地人，甚至小狗。

“嗨Dean!”一个带口音的声音说，“真没想到在这儿见到你。”

Dean睁开眼睛，Mick Davis站在那里，这个狗仔咧着嘴大笑，黑色的变焦镜头指向Dean。相机发出一阵咔哒咔哒的声音，Dean抓住Castiel的手，把他和狗拉到一边，开始向小船跑去，边跑边咒骂。

“Dean，如果你不想被拍照，我可以直接向他要他的记忆卡。”Castiel被Dean狂乱的眼神弄糊涂了。“我知道你可能不希望和我一起出现在公共场合，或者让我们的关系见报供人阅读，但也没有必要逃跑。”

Dean哼了一声，更用力地划着。Mick仍然站在沼地上，一边挥手一边拍照。

“我他妈才不怕他呢。”Dean说。他说:“那个家伙是个混蛋，但是他和一个比他更大的混蛋混在一起。或者说卑鄙小人。”

“他会怎么处理这些照片?”

“卖了，Sam也许能从他那儿买到。”Dean眨了眨眼睛。“或者Charlie可能会让一些文件坏掉。这不是我们第一次遇到这种事了。”

“为什么有人要付钱看你吃冰淇淋的照片?”

“哦，他们会付钱看我从一个英俊而神秘的人手里吃东西。很容易他们就能调查到你是小镇警察，他作为一个omega已经察觉到你是alpha了。想象一下新闻标题‘Dean Winchester的alpha情人’。”

在考虑了Dean的话后，Castiel慢慢地说:“我认为标题上如果有双关语会更有趣。‘我的天呐！Dean是个omega！’或者‘淘气大明星舔alpha的奶油***’之类的带有性暗示的词。”  
【***omega， It’s Dean！OMG谐音和knotty star，naughty淘气谐音】

“谢谢你，Cas，非常感谢!”

“你下半身都湿透了。”Castiel若有所思地说。“还有上半身。”

Dean低头看向自己的胸口，咒骂起来。“他拍到了纹身!”

“‘不小心暴露了Cas’****，”Castiel用另一个想象中的标题提出了有用的建议。  
【****Cas Out Of The Bag，谚语cats out of the bag谐音，不小心泄露秘密】

“我现在恨你了，”Dean大声说着，双手挥舞着。“我他妈说的是真的。”

“你真的是在担心你的事业吗?”Castiel坦率地看着Dean。他的眼睛是清醒而平静的，但Dean觉得自己看不透那蓝色的池底。

“你知道它看起来什么样子，我们两个，小狗，彩虹和冰淇淋，”Dean一字一顿地说。“你觉得这让你不舒服了吗?”

“说实话，”Dean惊讶地眨着眼睛。“一点也不。”

那天晚上，他们从零开始学做了汉堡，吃完了，还试图把小狗送到洗衣房里。然后，他们脱下彼此的裤子，又慌慌张张地出房间，重新穿好衣服，跑下楼梯，把哭泣的小狗放回卧室。把小狗放在卧室里，希望他们不会想念他俩，偷偷在洗衣房做爱也是徒劳的尝试。他们又累又沮丧，只好趁着小狗们被厨房里的狗食分散了注意力的时候，快速地在沙发上做了个手活。Dean曾建议，就他妈的让狗狗们看着算了，但Castiel坚持认为，他们可以等Henriksen早上过来把狗狗们接走几个小时，因为其中一只狗狗最终会和Henriksen一起工作。这使Dean突然感到一阵分离焦虑，只有把两条狗抱在怀里睡觉才能使他平静下来。Castiel不知道Dean的车修好后要如何离开小镇，也许他在策划绑架两个未来的K9警官。

或许，Castiel睡意朦胧地幻想，Dean再也不必离开了。

早上，他们被熟悉的引擎声吵醒。Balthazar正在车道上按黑斑羚的喇叭。

“D Winchester的特别专送，”他从车里走出来，把钥匙还给了Dean，对着Dean怒目而视的眼神愉快地笑着说。“嘿，你可以骑着Cas兜风，所以我可以开一次你的车，这挺公平的。”

“没骑到，”Castiel说，板着脸比平时周一早上更暴躁。“小狗们很无情，Henriksen人呢?”

“你没听说吗?他卧床休息呢，在Cain家那天晚上扭到了背。”Balthazar邪恶地眨了眨眼睛。“他说他在半夜帮忙拔一棵大树根。”

“这就解释了他不在这里的原因，”Castiel阴郁地说。“我需要去工作，但我也想和Dean好好道个别。所以，接着。”

Balthazar发现手上多了两个牵引绳。

“请带他们去散步。”Castiel命令道。“我们只要二十分钟。”

Dean用牙齿吸着空气。“别这样，Cas，我想做的任何事情都不可能在一小时内完成。”Castiel挑起了眉毛。“我可以非常高效和配合。”

“尽管我很喜欢你们尝试用口交之类的方式来互相帮助的时候帮你们遛狗的想法，”Balthazar轻快地叹了口气。“但恐怕我们没有时间。Castiel你还记得我们为你和Tran夫人的拍摄安排的时间吗?她被叫到另一个州去协助一场紧急分娩。所以我们不得不聘请另一位志愿摄影师。城镇的新居民，教堂的牧师，Cain的朋友。他正在等着你的出现，这是他日程表上唯一的空闲时间。他说你应该带上警车，穿上制服。”

“我……我以为Daphne还在构思设计概念，”Castiel开始抗议。

“哦，别担心，牧师说服了她，让她接受了他的想法。虽然我还没见过他，但他听起来很迷人，”Balthazar歪着嘴笑着说。“可能是个老家伙，但如果你觉得他迷人到能让我重新参加周日的弥撒，那就告诉我，Cassie。”

当Castiel 再次摇头时，Dean插了进来。

“我不需要因为我的车修好了就匆匆离开，”Dean摸了摸自己的后脖颈。“如果你想要Cas，我可以再多待一个晚上，呃，白天。我想多看看这个小镇。”

“你更想多看看Cas镇吧,”Balthazar笑着说自己要去山谷里的农场做一个财产检验，带着狗狗们走了，并承诺把他们送回警察局，Samandriel可以帮着看他们一会(更可能在接下来的8个小时一直抱着他们)。

Castiel 转过头来，深情地看着Dean。“我会带你走风景优美的路线，我们可以慢慢欣赏。”

Dean低下头嘟囔着。“更想在Cas镇探索一下。”

Castiel看着Dean开着黑斑羚跟在警车后面，对着后视镜笑了。开着老爷车的Dean看起来就像那种经典的好莱坞的万人迷。除了即使没有车，他看起来也是这样。经典，美丽，所有Castiel从不知道他想要的。


	14. Chapter 14

“Damian Dane神父，”那人自我介绍。作为一个牧师，他看起来太温文尔雅，Dean立刻就觉得不喜欢他。

他戴着那种圆形的黑色太阳镜，让Dean想起了90年代的英国流行乐队，那是一种传统的牧师装束，穿着黑色长袍和整洁的黑色裤子。他的鞋子是皮鞋，擦得像镜子一样发亮。Damian Dane有个习惯，每当Castiel摆出令他满意的姿势时，他就用手指摸摸自己喉结处雪白的衣领。在他的命令下，Castiel爬上了警车的前部，太阳炙烤着他，他试图让自己待得舒服一点。

“把领子松开一点，”Damian Dane命令道。“把帽子摘下来，让我们看看那美丽的头发。”

Dean很确定Damian Dane不是牧师，尽管他的服装很讲究。

“那么你是怎么认识Cain先生的?”Dean咬着牙问。

“我们在西西里的一个修道院里见过，他是几个当地家庭的贵客，在那儿要进行一次小小的仲裁。在我们这个美丽的城市里，Mark Cain是个很有说服力的名字。”

“好吧。”Dean翻了个白眼。“这听起来完全合法。你为什么在这里?”

“嗯，牧师已经退休了，我来这里为小镇提供精神指导，直到梵蒂冈正式任命新的牧师或修女。”

“嗯哼，你会把他们带到最近的十字路口吗?”Dean讽刺地说。“我不太明白，那是什么?”

“恶魔契约和灵魂交易。”Dean恶毒地说。

“你《好兆头》*看多了吧，”Dane笑着说，那是一种沙哑的笑声。当他摘下墨镜，他的眼睛是深棕，几近黑色的，即使在耀眼的阳光下。  
【*Good Omens，天堂和地狱公务员与天启的故事，没看过的小伙伴请去看因为真的好看】

Dean可以看见Castiel的眼神从Damian Dane移到他，又移回去。高颧骨、丰满的嘴唇、轮廓分明的下颚和布满雀斑的乳白色皮肤让Dean印象深刻，但他自己看不出这有什么吸引力。Damian Dane长得非常英俊，但他的美貌中有一种粗野的成分。对Dean来说有点太尖锐了。但Castiel看起来很着迷。他耐心地听Damian的指示，尽管他们很可笑。

“交通执法不需要使用警棍，”Castiel遗憾地说。“我不明白你说的‘让我看看你的大棒警棍’是什么意思，Dane先生。”

“叫我Dane神父，或者简单地叫我Damian，”神父提议道。“我的意思是，让我们看看你的职业用具吧。你的武器。”

当Castiel小心地拿出手铐时，神父高兴地点了点头，但他也确实要求了Castiel把他的笔记本和笔塞回去。

“非常好Castiel，冷酷地看着我手里的相机，就好像你要把法律的重量压在我身上，”Damian继续说。“我喜欢和我的教友们保持一种非正式的、温暖的关系，所以如果你愿意，你可以随意地称呼我。我相信我们在城里会经常见面，尤其是当所有的游客都离开后。”Damian会心一笑，Dean顿时怒不可遏。

“尽管，”他回头看着Castiel，一双黑眼睛闪闪发光。“如果你跪着的话，就叫我神父好了。”

“我并不是经常去看《眼泪天使》**，”Castiel懊悔地说。“恐怕我上次忏悔已经是许多年以前的事了。”  
【**The Holy Cassiel Angel Of Tears，我没查到这个作品是否真的存在，但有资料显示Cassiel是archangel of solitude（孤独） and tears】

“那我得快点把你吸引回来。”Damian咧嘴一笑，他有着锋利的门牙和邪恶的魅力。

Dean看见Castiel歪着头，每当他看见什么有趣的、无法解释的或诱人的东西时，他就有这个习惯，Dean的心就像紧攥的拳头一样突然绷紧了。小镇上的当地人爱上Castiel是一回事，而且他从来没有注意到这一点。这是另一个闯入者，这个狡猾的黑手党，闯入小镇、诱惑Dean的alpha。有那么一秒钟，Dean打算打电话给Sam，让他不用买下Mick拍的关于的纹身照片。如果世人知道Dean是Castiel的灵魂伴侣，而Castiel也是他的，也许会更好。

“请你解开衬衫上的扣子，两颗，三颗，也许全解开?”Damian请求道。“你知道这些日历是怎么回事。”

Castiel脸红了。他笨拙地摸索了一会儿，松开了一颗扣子。Damian Dane冲上前，把摄像机推近Castiel的身体，把自己拉上了车，几乎是爬着去拍Castiel胸部的特写。

“非常诱人，非常有吸引力，你有一张漂亮的脸和漂亮的眼睛，”Damian喃喃地说。“如果让我来决定的话，我只会拍一张你的脸的特写，剩下的就是派上的奶油了。哦，那是什么?”

当Damian的手推上Castiel的衬衫时，Dean走上前去，布料移到一边，一个绿宝石的字母露了出来。

“我眼前看到的是‘D’吗?”Damian笑了，为自己的笑话乐不可支。“愿上天保佑我，如果你胸前的名字是Damian，我愿意放弃我的信仰，去追求一个更世俗的天堂。”

Dean向前。"你会发现D代表Dean，混蛋***"  
【***用了dick这个词】

“Dean Dick?”Damian发出轻蔑的笑声。“多么愚蠢的名字。”

“Dean Winchester！”Dean恼怒地喊道。

“像那个电影明星?”Damian傻笑。“那个深柜的只演alpha的演员?”

“深柜? !”Dean质问道。“我从来没有…他从来没说过自己不是omega!”

“他也从未试图为扮演alpha角色的omega们说话，”Damian反驳道。“沉默就是震耳欲聋。”

“我不认为我欠全世界的人一个关于个人隐私的解释。”Dean反驳道“只是因为你看了我的电影，或者你听说过我，或者你喜欢我，或者你讨厌我，你的意见对我来说毫无意义。我可以拍电影，我可以扮演角色，但它们是我的艺术表达。你有你的想法，但我是属于我自己的。”

Damian斜视着Dean，然后他笑弯了腰。“你这个朋友是认真的吗?他可能看起来有点像那个电影明星，但他太不文雅，太粗鲁，还准备成为世界上最美丽的人。”

“他不是我的朋友，”Castiel从警车上跳下来。“我希望你拍了足够的照片让Daphne和Balthazar从中选择。我的工作要迟到了，我男朋友的旅行也要来不及了。”

Damian听到这个词时发出的嘘声，在Dean听来，就像天籁之音。

“是的，你听到了，我是他的男朋友，”Dean自豪地说。“拿着你的神圣曲奇，把它塞进你自己的嘴里!”

“圣饼****，Dean。”Castiel温和地责备道。“那是圣餐”。  
【****圣饼，基督教圣餐中一种不发酵直接烘烤的饼，代表着耶稣的身体】

“好吧，那是他唯一要品尝的身体。”Dean亵渎地说。“不要对那些照片撸得太狠了，蓝精灵爸爸，或任何你想要的称呼，它们是为了慈善!”

Castiel拉着Dean的胳膊把他拉走，Dane恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“来吧，宝贝，我们走。”

Dean震惊地看了Castiel一眼。“你说啥?”

“我们走吧，蜜糖甜心，”Castiel机械地说，然后踮起脚尖，甚至在Dean的脸颊上亲了一下。

“你，你在做什么，Cas?”

“在公共场合秀恩爱，”Castiel解释道。

“哦，”Dean低下头。“好吧。我想我喜欢你秀恩爱的样子。”

“干得好，小可爱。”Castiel对Dean抛了个大大的媚眼，当Dean转身要上车时，Castiel拍了拍他的屁股，把他吓了一跳。

把摄影师晾在一边去鼓捣他自己的机器，Castiel站在那里和往黑斑羚里走的Dean说话。

“我什么时候能再见到你?”当安全带系好后，Castiel问Dean。

“我不知道。”Dean慢慢地说。“我得整理一下我的日程安排，还有Mick Davis的事情要处理，嗯，我有一些跨大西洋演出的合同义务。所以我可能会有那么一点不太有空。”

Castiel理解地点了点头。“好吧，你知道我住哪儿，Dean。”

Dean眨了眨眼睛，驱散了眼前的突然出现的雾气。“是的，我有点头绪。”

“你还有这个提示，”Castiel用手指摸了摸自己的心。

就好像他们两个的心被一根绳子拴在了一起，Dean确定自己感到胸口一阵剧痛。又酸又甜。

“那我要走了?”

Castiel点点头，往后退了一步，盯着Dean的车窗玻璃慢慢地上升。

Dean发动了引擎，然后突然熄火，窗户又降了下来。

“请告诉我，Damian Dane是Balthazar雇来让我嫉妒的某个打扮得很像的恶作剧者，”Dean突然加快语速说。

Castiel扬起眉毛。“呃，据我所知，不是。”Dean低声咒骂着。

“好吧，你不许去教堂!”

“我本来就不是一个积极的参与者，”Castiel重申。

“给我打电话。”Dean说。“每天晚上都得打，我们可以，我不知道，搞个电话性爱或者别的什么的。”

“我不想和一个手机做爱，”Castiel的困惑显而易见。“我也没有你的手机号。”

“太好了，你今晚回家之后就给我打电话。”Dean已经开始继续往下说了，他突然停住了。“该死的Cas，我没给你我的电话号码?”

“我也没有把我的给你，”Castiel真诚地说。

“是的，但我的档案里有，就像Charlie能查到你的一样。还有你的社会保险和警徽号码。”Dean脱口而出。“她在白天的任何时候都能监视你。可能她已经有了你下个月的工作排班计划了。”

“嗯…这是不可能的，因为Donna喜欢在最后一分钟做那些事，”Castiel开始说。“为什么Charlie这么不管不顾地违反隐私条例?”

“你是我的alpha，我唯一真正的伴侣。”Dean有点歇斯底里地说。“自从我一觉醒来看到了你的名字，她已经帮忙调查你好几个月了。在幕后操纵一切，但她比你小镇里的朋友要狡猾得多。当我在酒店看到你的时候，我就知道你换房间和她有关。这次吃派之旅，她甚至都没想隐藏，我想她和Sam之所以绝望是因为你几个月都没来纽约，所以他们让我来找你。”

Castiel看起来有点担心。“我很抱歉，如果你觉得受到了这些安排的干扰，我从来没有想过……”

“不，Cas，我很感激。”Dean瞪着绿色的大眼睛看着Castiel。“你可能没注意到，我对这种感情的东西有点笨。我得说，你也好不了多少!”

Castiel害羞地微微一笑。

“但现在我们一起养了小狗……”

“…事实上，他们是训练中的警犬，所以所有权纯粹是猜想……”

“我们一起养了小狗，一起给他们取名，他们知道我们是父母，”Dean激动地说。“我认识了你的朋友，你也可以认识我的家人。我现在可能要走了，但我没有真正离开，你明白吗?”

“我想是的，”Castiel说，然后他又俯下身来，嘴巴滚烫地贴在Dean的嘴唇上，舌头慢吞吞地、津津有味地厮磨着。

他们的亲吻并没有持续多久，当Damian Dane开着他的黑色保时捷从黑斑羚旁边轰鸣而过时，他们就分开了。

“就是这样!”Dean咆哮道。“回头见，Cas!在我追上这个Damian Dick之后，给你发短信告诉你手机号码。”

Castiel及时后撤，Dean奋力追在Damian后面，加速追上了他。他们都超过了法定速度限制。Castiel把帽子戴在头上，戴上墨镜。他启动了他的车，在示警了三秒钟后，他安上了他的警笛，开始了他的追逐。

那辆保时捷一定是改装过的。它在临海悬崖的拐弯处消失了。Dean加速得更快了，拐弯时有点鲁莽，他的后视镜里闪着什么东西，当他把音乐音量调低时，他听到了警报声。

“你他妈干什么Cas!”Dean喊着，等着Castiel超过他，但他没有。相反，Castiel按响了喇叭，示意Dean靠边停车。

Dean发出一声愤怒的怒吼，把黑斑羚开到河堤上。就在“你要离开Angelfell了——一个让你爱上的小镇”的牌子后面。金属的碰撞声和碎石的嘎吱声告诉Dean，Castiel正朝黑斑羚走来。他的窗户上有一个遮挡物，他只能看到Castiel的腹部和胸部。

“你好，警官。”Dean说着又摇下了车窗。


	15. Chapter 15

“请出示你的驾照，”Castiel俯身透过窗户对Dean说话时，表现出一副职业超然的样子。他戴着他的墨镜，Dean注意到他自己的倒影中大眼睛里全是慌乱。

“你为什么让我停车而不管他?”Dean不耐烦地比划着。

“我不相信他的车是能合法上街的，常规程序是向上报告而不是扣押这样的汽车，”Castiel平静地说。“我刚提出了一个直接的要求，先生。”

“先生?一分钟前还是蜂蜜蛋糕和宝贝呢，”Dean好战地交叉双臂。

“我现在在工作，”他冷冷地回答。“我不会再问一遍的。”

Dean在反光的太阳镜后面看不见Castiel的眼睛，但他能从警官笔挺的身体中感觉到Castiel的“是认真的”，那好像刀锋在指着他。这既令人压抑又令人兴奋。

“好的，Cas，你要给我开罚单吗?要把你的号码写在上面吗?”

“事实上，是的，”Castiel从窗户外伸手进来，勾起食指，摆出一副命令的姿势。

就好像Dean会毫无疑问地服从他，就好像Dean无法抗拒他的权威，而他是对的。Dean交出了他的驾照。Castiel仔细地把细节抄下来，从一堆纸上撕下一张。

“我希望你在Angelfell过得愉快，”Castiel说。

Dean低头看着那张纸条。这是一张当地交通违章罚单，超速100美元。他把它翻过来，没有进一步的注释，也没有手机号码，甚至连一个抱歉的笑脸都没有。

“可以通过美国运通卡、Visa卡、支票甚至是当地的邮局来支付，”Castiel温和地说。“祝您愉快，先生。”

Dean把罚单揉成一团扔在仪表盘下面。他用鼻子深深地、缓慢地呼吸。“Novak警官，”他邪恶地说。“我要投诉。”

“有关?”

“一个警官，警察，你。”

Castiel挑起眉毛。“什么理由?”

“徇私，与普通老百姓的亲密关系。”

“我不明白你怎么能提出这样的投诉，”Castiel眨了眨眼睛。“如果我不让你靠边停车，给你开罚单，那才是徇私。如果其中涉及到任何个人感情，我当然不会承认这一点，那也是对你的人身安全和驾驶记录的真正关心。”

Dean下了车，脸色铁青，Castiel往后退了一步。

“那不是我说的与普通老百姓的亲密关系，”Dean大步走向Castiel，把他挤在黑斑羚的后门上。“这才是。”

Dean不太知道是什么冲昏了他的头脑,也许是不得不离开的情绪波动，也许是Castiel那顽固的屁股靠在他的汽车上的弧度，或者当Dean压向他时他发出的柔软的呻吟，也可能是他们身体突然涌出的苔藓味*和奶油味。让Castiel转过身，抓住他的臀部，让他趴在黑斑羚低垂的后备箱上，这似乎充满了诱惑力。Dean横冲直撞地压在Castiel的屁股上，尽管有耀眼的阳光和过往的车辆。  
【*这可能是第一次提到Cas信息素的味道，苔藓味……网上说是性冷淡的味道】

“有人要报警了，”Castiel说，他的声音因为情欲而低沉。“打开后门，Dean。”

Dean手指笨拙地在门把手上滑动，但最终黑斑羚的后门打开了。他们一拥而入，Castiel仰面躺着，双手被压在头顶上，Dean爬到他身上，拼命地用靴子尖把门关上。

“上帝保佑我，我想要你，”Castiel说，抬头盯着Dean，他的太阳镜早就掉了下来。

Dean什么也没说，Castiel的气味在皮革和机油的松香的气息中异常的吸引人。Castiel看起来很震惊，也很性奋，他的制服有些地方皱巴巴的，有个地方鼓鼓的。

“这与警察手册不符，”Castiel悲叹道。“当地警局的条例是我编写的，这情况太不寻常了，我应该用无线电向局里请求支援。”

“没有支援。”Dean拍了拍Castiel肩膀上的对讲机。“把它关掉。当你呻吟的时候，我们不想让任何人担心。”

“我不打算……”

“关掉，Cas，你会很大声的。”Dean舔着嘴唇，眼睛顺着Castiel的身体往下看。“我要留下标记，Cas。没有留下我的标记，我是不会离开这里的。”

Castiel急切地喘着气，扬起眉毛，蓝色的眼睛里充满震惊，Dean不得不亲亲他的脸颊。

“为我转过去。”Dean轻声说。

Castiel的脸涨红了。“我需要知道你打算做什么。做好心理准备。”

“当然。”Dean甜甜地说。“我打算占有你，如果你允许的话，我打算插进去。”

Castiel被一声呜咽噎住了。“我很想，但是，我没有，很想……”

Dean停了下来，用手捧起Castiel的脸颊。“对不起，你想说什么?”

“我没有经验，我……”Castiel咽了口唾沫，他那又放荡又尴尬的表情十分可爱。“后面是处的。”

Dean努力不让自己喘不过气来，但他的心在胸膛里怦怦直跳，脉搏在狂跳，手在颤抖，尽管他的声音依然温柔，只是有点颤抖。“没关系，Cas。”

“我不确定它能不能受得了，”Castiel迅速眨了眨眼睛。“我没有学习过。我应该更新一下我的色情知识，也许理论学习三天之后我就可以看合适的成人纪录片了……”

“如果你还没有准备好，我们不需要非得做，Cas，”Dean安抚地说。“我们可以做点别的，像以前那样用嘴巴?”

“但是，但是我想，”Castiel颤抖着说。“如果我不习惯你的围度或长度，我只是不希望你对我的勇猛产生成见。”

Dean轻轻地笑了一声。“我不会质疑你是我的alpha，我永远不会觉得你有缺点，但我要说的是，整个处男alpha的事情有点火辣。”

“我并不比其他任何一个alpha更温暖，”Castiel说。“而且等我结住你的时候，你就会知道我的支配欲……”

Dean用热切的手把Castiel翻了个身，把他其余诱人的威胁都堵在了皮革里。Dean从牛仔裤上扯下皮带，把皮带递给Castiel“你想咬就咬吧。”

“我不需要……”

Dean脱下Castiel的裤子，开始动作。过了一会儿，他停了下来，靠在前排座位上，打开储物箱，拿出安全套和润滑油。

“这不是保存避孕产品的最好方法，”Castiel专横地说，尽管他光着屁股趴在后座上。

“当你操一个alpha时，不用担心怀孕。”Dean自信地说，“我很干净，你知道你也是，所以这主要是为了皮革内饰。”

Dean又舔又戳又吻，直到Castiel扭来扭去，下身磨蹭着座位的凹槽。他若有所思地握住Castiel的手，把自己放在他的手掌里。

“只是感觉一下大小和比例，我会把它插进你里面，Cas，我会慢慢来，让它感觉很好，”Dean说。“你能帮我把它带到你想让我去的地方吗?”

Castiel的屁股扭动起来，感觉到热量包住了他的阴茎的头部时，Dean爽的眼睛都快翻进脑壳。

“别紧张。”Dean抓住Castiel的屁股。alpha的臀部窄而翘，腿筋很粗，大腿很结实。他的下半身很健壮，Dean喜欢他的屁股在他手里的分量。“别往外挤我，让我慢慢地进去。”

“感觉，感觉很好，Dean。”Castiel喘着气，听起来很惊讶。“我非常性奋。”“很高兴听你这么说。”Dean如梦似幻地说。“这是非常好的反馈。让我找到那个角度。”

“什么角度?”Castiel迷惑不解地问，然后他的屁股猛地夹紧了，发出一声呻吟。“哦，这里”。Dean抬起大腿，向上挺动了一下。Castiel发出一声肆意的叹息。

“alpha，你喜欢我这样吗?”Dean自豪地问。“我将是你的第一个也是唯一一个，说出来。”Castiel打了个寒颤。“Dean，我要高潮了。”

“不，先说。”

“Dean!”

Dean完全抽了出来，Castiel颤抖着抓住了座位。“那就回到开头吧。我先从舌头开始。”

Castiel试着转过身去，想去抓或者拉Dean，但是Dean把潮湿的大腿压在了他的屁股上。“不许作弊。”

这一次，Dean用嘴的时候Castiel哭了出来，接着是手指。当他再一次进去的时候，Castiel甜言蜜语地恳求着，一遍又一遍地叫Dean他的omega。但是Dean并没有屈服，直到Castiel在幸福和痛苦中安静地躺着。然后Dean才再次一插到底。

“你该说什么?”

“第一个……唯一一个，”Castiel握紧了拳头。“第一个也是唯一一个，Dean。你是我的第一个也是唯一的Dean。我的omega。”

“非常好。”Dean说着射进安全套。

Castiel松了一口气。“恐怕你的皮革内饰有些污损了。而我的制服又毁了。”

Dean靠在Castiel的背上笑了出来。alpha试图移动。

“你在干什么?”Dean小声地问。

“转过来?”Castiel天真地说。

“哦，不，现在还不行，”Dean用愉悦的声音说。“我现在只想做第二轮。”所以Castiel留在了Dean想让他待的地方。直到Dean也数不清到底做了几次。  
= * = * = * =

Dean和Castiel再次从黑斑羚车里出来的时候，天空已经交织着红色、粉红色和天蓝色。他们的衣服稍微整理了一下，尽管Castiel不得不穿上Dean放在后备箱里的一条运动裤。Dean穿了一条新牛仔裤，他把潮湿的牛仔布塞进Castiel的风衣里，卷了起来，把那一团还给Castiel。

“从现在开始，你每次高潮的时候都得闻着我们的混合气味。”Dean坚定地说。

Castiel害羞地点了点头，走回警车把衣服放进后备箱。

“所以我有时间看日落，如果你也有的话?”Dean邀请到。“来这里。”

“我整个下午都没去上班，而我的手机里只有Donna发给我的一排点赞的表情符号，所以我想警局也没有很需要我。”

Castiel和Dean一起爬到黑斑羚的前面，他张开双腿，Dean坐在他腿中间。

“我想在你身体里成结，Dean。”Castiel在Dean耳边低语，他的呼吸又热又湿。“也许你可以再呆一晚，就今晚，我可以在我们的床上用结结住你。”

Dean闭上了眼睛。这听起来像是过于美好的主意。“我以为你永远不会问呢……让我喘口气，然后我们再开车回家。”

他们怀着愉快的期待观看日落，天空呈现出一幅迄今为止他们从未见过的色彩丰富、令人着迷的美景。当天空变暗，过往车辆已经打开前灯，一辆汽车驶进小镇，掉头停在Castiel警车后面，两个男人走了下来。Dean眯起眼睛看着新来的人，从Castiel的怀里挣脱出来。

“Mick?”Dean对着暮色中站着的那些人喊道。“你回来干什么?”

Castiel跟在Dean后面，他们俩从河堤上跳下来，朝那两个人走去。

“你是那个摄影师，”Castiel简短地说。“很好，谢谢你回来，我将要逮捕你，你得和我一起去警察局回应骚扰指控。”

“我骚扰谁了?”Mick张开双臂，微笑着说。“Dean和我互相认识，一个月前我们还在伦敦老城区闲逛。和我这位朋友一起。”

“你的朋友是谁?”Castiel严厉地问道。

“我叫Arthur Ketch，”高个子英国人伸出一只大手，但Castiel冷冷地不理睬。“连续三年获得英国电影和电视艺术学院奖，我的战争片获得过金球奖提名，还有，当然，根据大多数杂志报导，最迷人的alpha。”

“我不知道你的存在，所以他们排除了我现在觉得你令人讨厌的事实，”Castiel用平淡的声音说。

Dean看着Ketch，心沉了下去。

“那么，你应该知道我的存在。Dean应该告诉你我的事。”Ketch露出一个为难的表情，“事实上，我是Dean的alpha，他是我的omega。多年来一直如此。所以，与其站在那里问我是谁，不如让我问你，你他妈的是谁?”

Castiel用不可置信的表情看着Dean。Dean张开嘴，脱口而出的却只是“哦，天呐，Cas，让我解释一下。”

“你在撒谎。Dean是我的omega，”Castiel向前迈了一步，挑战地抬起头。

“我有法律文件，”Ketch的声音平稳而坚定。“事实上，除了我，Dean不允许有任何其他的alpha，我们有独家所有权，所以当Mick看到他和你在这里，拍了那些照片，他联系了我。我刚从机场开车来。Dean，你违反了约定，现在你必须告诉这个人，你是我的omega，也只能是我的。”

Dean张开嘴巴又闭上。

Castiel给了Dean一个长长的、伤心欲绝的眼神。“Dean，跟我到警车里来。”

Dean摇了摇头。

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，面色不愈。“那么，坐上黑斑羚，离这些人远点。”

“我不能，Cas，我得跟他们走。”Dean抱歉地说。

“Dean，”Ketch说。“把黑斑羚的钥匙给Mick，他会跟着我们，你和我一起坐车，omega。”

Dean在Cas和Ketch之间看了看，然后咒骂着把钥匙扔给了Mick。“事情不是你想的那样。”Dean对Castiel说。

Castiel绕着Ketch打转。“我认识一个训狗的人，你也认识他，他说如果两只公狗想要一只母狗，他们可以为它而战。如果我们是两个竞争Dean的alpha，我就替他向你挑战。”

Dean发出一声惊骇的声音，而Ketch则大笑起来。“哦，不，亲爱的，我们签了文件，一切都是合法的。”

Castiel转向Dean。“他说的话我一个字也不信。”

Dean只能在轻拍脸颊的间隙说，“我永远不会把你放在一个你必须藏起来的境地。所以我现在不能做你的omega，对不起。如果我能改变什么，我一定会改变这一切。”

Castiel咽了口唾沫，虽然他的声音听起来很平静，但他的眼睛闪着泪光。“我明白了Dean。我明白了。我祝你一切顺利。”

“Cas，”Dean低声说，alpha一瘸一拐地慢慢走回警车，上了车。

“请....一路平安，Dean。”Castiel说，然后他发动了引擎，消失在路上。


	16. Chapter 16

在安静的Angelfell小镇，生活一如既往地继续着。Castiel参加了每年7月4日在公园举行的国庆活动，他坐在野餐毯子上，旁边是Gabriel。显然，Gabriel在百老汇的新剧目前还在策划中，由于演出暂时中断，Gabriel可以抽出几天时间休息一下。由于他的哥哥要回家里呆几天，所以小镇也就不是那么安静了。至少Gabriel每隔几天就会给Kevin送来的盆栽浇水，吃下一堆 Daphne在给Castiel送信时候顺便留下的烤焙菜。即使Castiel注意到了Henriksen每天给他打一次电话，以及Hannah把他的预约增加了一倍，他也不会说什么。Balthazar告诉他，几周后他们要去拉斯维加斯，他已经和Donna把休假的事情安排好了。Castiel可以感觉到他的朋友们对他的日程安排的微妙的干预，他在一天中可以社交的时间里从来都不是一个人。当他带着狗去慢跑时，他经常会碰到Cain先生和Damian Dane，他们给他会心的暗笑和礼貌友好的问候。Samandriel会给他提供咖啡，而Donna则会买不同口味的甜甜圈。有一次，Jody来给Donna送午餐，不小心把她的工作文件夹留在了Castiel的桌子上。在它的正面有一个明亮的石灰绿色的便签，上面潦草地写着一个熟悉的名字和一个手机号码。Castiel一眼也没看就把文件夹放回了Donna的办公桌。因此，当烟花开始的时候，Castiel听到他的朋友们惊叫着、笑着、指点着，不为所动。Castiel双膝抵着下巴，上衣拉链拉得高高的，他可以在封闭的寂静中坐着，感受着没有更多事发生的轻松。

接着，一颗明亮的、孤独的烟火射向天空，高高地升上了地平线，直到它几乎从视野中消失，然后在天鹅绒般的夜空中下坠，像一颗流星一样滑了下来。随着一声巨响，它炸开了，变成了巨大的翡翠光芒的瀑布。慢慢地闪闪发光，像一盏枝形吊灯悬挂在够不到的天空中。绿色的光在天空中召唤着他，Castiel无法闭上眼睛，也无法将视线移开。

狗狗们开始了每天的训练，现在安份了不少。7月中旬的一次常规检查显示，光环之前有一条后腿受过伤。

“你仍然可以让他和荣光一起训练，但他应该不会被录用，一次严重的摔倒或者与目标纠缠，都可能折断他的后腿。事实上，你得注意他的饮食，拉布拉多容易长胖。随着年龄的增长，他更容易患关节炎。”Gadreel如实告诉Castiel 。“我可以帮你继续养他。”

Castiel马上拒绝了这个提议。“不，我想留下他。他是个好陪伴。”

“我可以教你一些可以做的按摩，帮助他成长过程中强壮肌肉。也许我们可以在周末见面?”

Castiel对Gadreel眨了眨眼。“这是个私人会面吗?”

Gadreel点点头，他灰色的眼睛闪着暴风雨般的光芒。“可以是非常私人的。我可以带上我的帐篷，我们可以带着狗去野外，穿越小溪，或者爬山。如果你愿意，这将有助于增强他们和你的耐力。”

“这就是一个关于性爱的提议了吧，”Castiel茫然地看着Gadreel的眼睛。

“是的，”Gadreel没有笑，他只是回望着Castiel。

“不幸的是，我对和你做爱没有兴趣，”Castiel毫无感情地说。

Gadreel坦率地点了点头。“这个提议一直有效，如果你想要的话。我觉得你的外表很有吸引力，而且你是个直率的男人。世界上我能理解的人很少。你和我在某些方面是相似的。我们的兼容的生理状况也很方便。”

Castiel同意这一点。Gadreel对他来说也许是一个合适的对象。大多数人都认为这个alpha又高又帅，有点古怪，有点吓人。他喜欢与大自然和动物为伴，这与Castiel目前喜欢独处的心情非常吻合。他们可以切实地开始并维持一段关系，享受偶尔在树林里的性交，养一大群狗。但这个想法让Castiel觉得很冷。

“但是你不是狼，”Gadreel看着Castiel没有表情的脸说。“你是一条狗，有一个主人。在你心上的项圈，要比在你脖子上的项圈长久得多。”

Castiel的眼睛在压抑的愤怒中抽搐着。

“如果你想打架，那就动手吧，”Gadreel说。“如果有帮助的话，我们可以互相咬对方的喉咙。”

“我得回家去喂狗，”Castiel犹豫了一会儿说。“我很感激你给我的帮助，Gadreel。”

当他们分开时，Gadreel没有笑，只是站在他的门口，看着Castiel回到警车里，一动不动地盯着他，一只手僵硬地举起来告别。

=*=*=*=

今年8月，一部电影为奥斯卡预热而大肆宣传。这位主演明星总是扮演alpha角色，这是他第一次出演omega。各小报的头条都在滔滔不绝地报道这条重大新闻，这位明星还与一位外国同行开始了新恋情。Dean Winchester不仅在银幕上表演一个omega，而且在现实生活中也是个omega，这个消息的曝光使他的新电影引起了轰动。这部电影的剧本也很奇怪，它是一部主要在英国拍摄的历史剧。在许多采访中，Dean都和一位名叫Arthur Ketch的英国演员一起出现，他是太平洋彼岸小报的宠儿。据说Ketch是第三代公爵，也是皇室的远房表亲。他也是一个alpha，据说他的配偶omega，不分性别(由于最近的立法修正案)也将被视为，某种意义上的，皇室。

这一切都是Castiel在超市排队时从杂志封面上收集到的信息。他把面包和牛奶放回各自的架子上，然后走了出去。他再去那里时，Hester突然关掉了她的收银机，叫他到另一个柜台结账。

随着秋天的临近，光环增加了半磅体重，Castiel开始把胡萝卜磨碎放进狗粮里。荣光接受了入职训练，是跟踪和搜索训练中的佼佼者。

到了9月，Hannah提醒Castiel注意他的情绪低落，并让他服用激素补充剂。她担心的那些可怕的发情，作为Castiel决定不标记他的灵魂伴侣的副作用，并没有成为现实。如果说有什么不同的话，那就是Castiel比以前更不容易出现发情症状了。

就在Balthazar坚持要去的拉斯维加斯度假之前，Castiel以专业人士的身份拜访了他最好的朋友。

“我想把我的房子租出去，”Castiel告诉房地产经纪人。“三个月，我正在考虑参加加拿大皇家骑警警犬训练的交换项目。”

Balthazar很快就把他惊讶的表情调整成了友好的、有企业家精神的表情。“我可以给你找个愿意在缅因州过万圣节的人，也许是个不错的家庭。”

Castiel轻声说，“一直到圣诞节都可以入住。”

“Cassie，你不回家过圣诞节吗?”Balthazar安慰地说。“你冬天在那里会被冻上的。”

“三个月训练期，有可能延长，”Castiel坚定地说。

“哦，得了吧，他就只是一个人，你不需要为了摆脱他的八卦消息就离开这个国家。我是说，他在加拿大也很挺有名的。”

Castiel怒视着Balthazar。

“别瞪我，这对我没用，”Balthazar无力地说。“那Hannah那里怎么办呢?如果你在1月份——你的12个月满了的时候——不在这里，她会气疯的。她已经说过要在你伴侣纹身的周年纪念日那天对你实施医疗监控。你是alpha，你不能像对待感冒一样对没完成的联结一笑置之。”

“我可以去找别的房地产经纪人，”Castiel平静地说。

“好吧！”Balthazar把手举到空中。“找房客，我会帮你解决的。要是那座古董壁炉给刮花了，可别说我没警告过你!”

“谢谢，”Castiel回答。“等你准备好所有的文件，我来签字。”

=*=*=*=*=*=

首先提到日历断货的是Samandriel。

“好像哪儿也买不到，”他绝望地把头埋在双手里。“我的祖母一直在找我，她想在圣诞节时要新的日历，而我想赢得大奖。”

“哦，是吗，你会邀请谁参加你的慈善约会?”Donna挑着眉毛问道。“是Inias吗?你知道，作为一名急救医生，他可以用微笑让你的心脏停止跳动，然后再让它重新跳动起来。”

“嗯，是的，Inias。”Samandriel看着Castiel毫无表情的脸，尴尬地涨红了脸。“我会记住的。我的意思是奖励是和日历上的人约会，对吧?所以我可以选择，你知道，任何一个。”

“我听说Hannah会在波士顿为你提供一顿五星级大餐，Benny将带你去钓鱼。Cain先生会为你提供一个让你在他隐秘的地下室里品尝他私人收藏的威士忌的夜晚。”Donna咯咯地笑着说，“这才是一个值得赢的奖励。”

“你的约会条件是什么，Castiel?”Samandriel问道。

“是Novak警官，请在我们上班的时候这么叫，”Castiel提醒他。“我已经忘了我也是这件事里的角色。我的约会是在老城区的墓地里散步，看看历史遗迹。”

Donna傻笑。“哇，这比谁都强。”

Castiel耸耸肩。“这是我最喜欢的地方之一，具有历史价值。”

“有些人可能真的喜欢那样。”Samandriel害羞地应和道。“如果是一个晴朗的夜晚，你可以从那个位置看到非常漂亮的星星，当你独自漫步在操场上时，会很安静。仔细想想，这是一次非常浪漫的约会。”

Castiel皱起了眉头。“我希望不管是谁赢了日历抽奖，都不要选我。”Samandriel和Donna交换了一个意味深长的眼神。

“我要给Daphne打个电话，看看她知不知道我能从哪里弄到一些副本，”Samandriel说。

Castiel继续做他的工作去了。几个小时后他回来时，Samandriel两手托着下巴，孤苦伶仃地坐在接待处。

“所有的书都卖光了，城里所有的书店都卖光了。”他悲痛欲绝地说，“我甚至在社交媒体上联系了一般会收藏的人，但没有人有一本，但Daphne确信，就在上个月，印刷商送来了一箱又一箱的书。你有一本Castiel——我是说Novak警官，愿意卖给我的祖母吗?”

“我没有收到一份副本。”

“但你在里面，六月先生，在警车顶上。”Samandriel结结巴巴地说。“我的意思是，我是这么听说的，我没有求Damian Dane给我看些证据什么的。”

“真奇怪，”Castiel理直气壮地说。“你为什么要看这样的东西，停车场里就有两辆警车，而你几乎每天都能看到我。”

Samandriel叹了口气。“你不明白，这是不一样的。”

“如果这能让你感觉好点的话，我们可以去墓地吃午饭，讨论历史，”Castiel说。“如果你真的对小镇历史那么感兴趣，我愿意作为你的同事帮助你。”

Samandriel翻了翻眼睛。“是的，那是不一样的，Novak。那不是我想要的。”“很抱歉，那我帮不了你了。”Castiel真诚地说。

“是啊，别担心。”Samandriel友好地拍了拍Castiel的肩膀。“有些时候，人们对某人有一种感觉，但对方就是没有这种感觉。这没关系的。”

“有时，”Castiel咽了口唾沫，竭力把自己的想法说出来。“有时候，人们对某人有一种感觉，并相信了对方也有这种感觉，然后他们完善了这种感觉，然后其中一个人离开了，另一个人被悲伤、孤独的感觉吞噬了。”

Samandriel看着Castiel，同情地瑟缩了一下。

“我听说这种事情也会发生，”Castiel缓慢而沉重地说。“但什么时候能结束?这些感觉?”

"当……他们把另一个人找回来的时候?”Samandriel小心翼翼地说。“或者当他们忘记的时候?”Castiel皱起了眉头。“恐怕我的记性很好。”

=*=*=*=*=*=

驶进城里的宾利轿车非常豪华，车上下来的一男一女穿得非常讲究。女士穿着一套朴素的白色香奈儿套装，而男士穿着时髦的黑色阿玛尼。Castiel认出了Crowley和Naomi，当他们走过公园时向他们挥手，环顾四周，有点不知所措。

“恐怕我们不是来寻欢作乐的，”当他们走到Castiel身边时，Naomi说。

“Gabriel一切都好吗?”Castiel问道，他有点担心公关和经纪人同时出现在Angelfell。

“当然，我们来这里不是为了你哥哥，”Naomi说。

“我们有事情要和你商量，”Crowley环顾四周。“有什么地方我们可以坐下来聊聊吗，最好是苹果派不要太甜的地方?”

Castiel把他们带到Eileen的面包店，Crowley拿出一叠文件。

“我是代表一个希望在公开场合保持匿名的秘密团体来的，但你会知道我在说谁，”Crowley把合同推给了Castiel。“这是一份保密协议，接下来的几页列出了同居安排。你可以选择一年中的6个月在你喜欢的地方，大概在这里，另外的6个月你可能会和他一起在世界各地奔波。他提供了10%的资产份额，包括过去、现在和未来每年的收入。上限是所有资产的50%，所以即使协议失败，你也能平分五年的资产。你可以继续你的事业。如果他怀了你的孩子，那么抚养责任将由双方共同承担。所有的后代都将通过奖学金基金得到资助。”

“对不起，这是什么?”Castiel打断了Crowley的话。

“Castiel，我们知道你纹身的事，我们的客户，我们在娱乐行业工作的客户，是纹身的另一方。我们已经和他商量过了，他让我们和你谈这个合同。”

“什么合同?”Castiel感到异常愤怒。他们仍然没有使用他的名字。

“这是一份联结合同，一份婚前合同。”Naomi解释到，“像婚姻，但更深厚。”

“这是我见过的最慷慨的婚前合同，”Crowley慢吞吞地说。“你是个幸运的人，Castiel。你的伴侣希望你答应。”

“Dean，”Naomi低声说。“Dean提出了这个提议。”“Dean不在这里，”Castiel说。

“当然不在，他现在根据合同有义务扮演那个Ketch的omega宝贝。为了电影宣传。在奥斯卡颁奖典礼之前，他本不应该找到自己的梦中情alpha。我的意思是，他并没有打算爱上你。”Crowley说。“这是个非常不方便的时机。”

“很抱歉我成了个不方便因素，”Castiel站了起来。“告诉他答案是不。”

“Castiel，我知道Crowley和我用的不是最浪漫的求婚方式，但Dean现在给你这份合同是冒着很大的风险的。如果Ketch的人发现Dean这么快违反合约，他就会被起诉，那么整部电影就会处于风险之中。”

“我不在乎，”Castiel说。“我不明白，我也不想听。我只知道他不在这里，当他扮演另一个alpha的潜在伴侣时，我不会躲在阴影里。这不是骄傲，这是尊严。”

“我告诉过你，我们应该再和Sam谈谈，”Naomi气冲冲地对Crowley说。

“Sam?“Castiel叹了口气。“这个合同是谁给的，是Dean还是Sam?”

Crowley看着Castiel的眼睛笑了，Naomi皱起了眉头。“当然是Dean。”“我可以从Jody Mills那里得到他的电话号码，然后问他，”Castiel平静地威胁道。

“好吧，你揭穿了我们的谎言。”Crowley举起双手。“Dean不知道我们在这里，但他弟弟授权我们向你提出邀请。Dean现在很痛苦。他让自己陷入了一段秘密的假恋情，他不好意思告诉你这件事。但是我们知道纹身的最后期限是一月。我们只是想确保你们两个笨蛋在那之前解决问题。Dean是我们最大牌的明星，我是说你哥哥很棒，但他挣的片酬只有Dean的几分之一。我们不能拿他的幸福冒险。他甚至在考虑退休了……看在他妈的上帝的份上。”

“如果我们能够回到Dean身边，给他个惊喜，告诉他你接受了做他的合法配偶，,然后他就会很开心，当奥斯卡季结束后,Dean可以宣布和Ketch分手,然后，当当当当，热辣的小镇警察前来修补Dean的破碎的心。”

Castiel盯着Crowley。他们所提议的一切都是他自己的心愿。这就像一个神奇的交易，突然，他就可以再一次成为Dean的alpha。这几乎给了他希望，但Castiel环顾空荡荡的面包店。

“如果Dean想要我这么做，他会当面告诉我的。我认为他不会同意你们的建议，虽然Sam安排这些是好意的。我希望你们在小镇里玩得愉快。”

离开咖啡馆和那些带来跟Dean重新在一起的希望的活页夹是很困难的。Castiel检查了他的手机，Balthazar提醒他那天下午有客人去看房。他需要回家把狗弄走。

至少光环和荣光会享受在寒风中散步，远离他们的家。


	17. Chapter 17

让Castiel吃惊的是，当他带着狗狗们在参观结束半小时后回到家时，他的房子前面仍然有一辆小型房车。一个女人在车道上走来走去，不断地推着婴儿车绕过树根。远处，从Castiel屋子的里传来一阵强烈的哭声。

“对不起，我们马上就要走了。”她抬起头，眨了眨眼睛。“哦,Castiel ?”

Castiel还记得她那张美丽的脸和长长的金发，虽然现在已经剪成了一头实用的波波头，像瀑布一样落在她的脸上。是Jessica，Dean的弟弟的omega伴侣。

“Sam在里面吗?”Castiel无奈地叹了口气，问道。

“嗯，是的，呃，他没告诉我你是这个地方的主人，”Jessica有些惊讶地说。“该死的，我真希望我们能买下它，如果我们足够喜欢住在这里的话。热爱世纪之交的女巫美学。”

“这房子不卖的，”Castiel的脸变得温和起来，露出了笑容。“不过欢迎你们租下来。不过，Sam就是来干涉的，是不是?”

“哦，你认为我们有了孩子之后还有时间做别的吗?”Jessica翻了个白眼。“我们真的在缅因州四处寻找住处。Sam推荐了这个小镇，因为Dean来的第一天就在skype上滔滔不绝地说了很多。我的意思是，当我们提起这件事的时候，他甚至都没能呆在同一个房间里，但是每个都认为我们应该来看看一些开放参观的房子，万一我们能看到喜欢的呢。纽约的小户型公寓真的不太适合小孩子住。”

“我可以看看孩子吗?”Castiel带着谨慎的敬畏走向婴儿车，当他往里看时，看到两个小脑袋从阳光一样的黄色毯子里探出来，他看起来很吃惊。“嗯，有两个?”

“三个，”Jessica叹了口气。“你可以听到她在尖叫。这些是男孩，他们比较温顺。”

“三胞胎，我很抱歉我之前觉得你们是来干涉Dean的私生活的。我知道我弄错了，你们一定很累了，我都能想象这所涉及的工作量。即使我确实也自己养着两只小狗。”

“想要交换吗?”Jessica建议。“你去推婴儿车，我来抱你的狗。我听说过他们，Dean想念他们想得厉害，即使他不愿意谈论。”

于是，Castiel 接过婴儿车，低头盯着这些微缩的脸。他们不是同卵三胞胎。一个比另一个大一点，满头都是毛。另一个和Jessica一样，有几缕金色的卷发。他们在外面等了几分钟，直到Sam和Balthazar走了出来。年轻的alpha戴着婴儿背带，里面的小家伙还在哭，脸气得通红。

“Castiel !”Sam喊道。“你能帮我抱着她吗?我觉得我的耳膜快炸了。”

Sam把婴儿从背带里拽出来，把她交给Castiel ，然后冲过去看看婴儿车里的另外两个孩子。接着，荣光哼唧起来，Sam和Jessica就融化在小狗们的身上了，只留下Castiel 独自去面对哭闹的婴儿和不断推着婴儿车的场面。当Castiel 用一只臂弯抱着小女孩时，她安静了下来。她睁开泪汪汪的绿眼睛，眼睛一眨不眨地望着他。Castiel 低头看着她仰起的脸，她正在试图把整个拳头塞进自己的小嘴巴里。她垂头丧气地哭了起来，Castiel 的心也粘乎乎地软了下来。

“Marydea在长牙，”Balthazar说。“在混乱中，我几乎无法告诉这些家伙关于酒窖的事。所以，Sam和Jessica哈，你们认识吗?你们都认识Dean和Cassie的可能性有多大?”

Castiel恶狠狠地瞪了Balthazar一眼，抱在怀里的小女孩对Balthzar皱起了眉头，以示对Castiel的支持。

“你这是多管闲事，Bal，”他说，口气里并没有多少怨恨。

“只是做我的工作，你想把这个地方租给一个不错的家庭。”

Castiel摇了摇头，把婴儿车推向Jessica。“我可以和Sam聊聊吗?”

她点了点头，把两个孩子带走了，开始了把他们塞进婴儿车里的艰苦过程。Marydea依偎在Castiel的胸膛上，Castiel决定不把她赶回父母身边。于是她吮吸着他的指关节，不时地恶狠狠地咬上几口，但仍然心满意足。

“我已经拒绝了Naomi和Crowley的提议，”Castiel平静地对Sam说。“我不认为他现在能做出如此重大的决定，如果他能，我希望他能慎重地做出决定。而不是作为一种必要的补救措施。”

“我本来想等Dean把事情安排好，但你跟他，我不知道你们两个谁更固执。”Sam翻了个白眼。“有什么是那么难弄清楚的，明明都写在你们的胸口上了。不要跟我说那些自由意志的废话，自由意志是选择的勇气。你们俩都没有任何承诺。你可能会觉得命运会不断地尝试，但我要告诉你，在你反应过来之前，一年就要过去了，你就会失去我们的机会。”

Castiel张开嘴想表示反对，但Sam还在说话。

“你知道吗，有一天早上他从中央公园回来，脸色苍白得像鬼一样，然后又像新娘一样脸红，浑身散发着信息素的气味。他告诉我，他刚刚在公园里吻了一个穿着风衣的陌生人。他以为自己要崩溃了。然后在你出现在见面会上的那个早上，他喊着你的名字，对出现的纹身非常恐慌。他没在找alpha。从没想过要结婚。然后你出现了，让他神魂颠倒。”

“我没有注意到任何扫地**的动作，”Castiel茫然地说。  
【**神魂颠倒，sweep off ones feet，直译就是扫人的脚】

“好吧，也许这次该你开始了。”Sam捅了捅Castiel的胸膛。"在这个消失之前。现在你能把我的女儿还给我了吗?”

Castiel低头看着Marydea，她对他微微一笑，长满雀斑的脸上露出一丝狡黠。也许她在放屁。

“她很可爱，”Castiel说，低头凝视着她熟悉的面孔。

“Dean不想叫她Deanna。”Sam做了个鬼脸。“所以我们把妈妈的名字和他的结合起来。”“她会被要求多次拼写这个非常规的名字。”Castiel说，“这很不常见。”“一个叫Castiel的家伙这么说，”Sam扬了扬眉毛。

要把Marydea从他怀里抱出来是很困难的，Castiel有一种强烈的冲动，想站在小型房车旁边，看着Sam把婴儿安全地固定在车上。Castiel站在那里看了很长时间，直到房车和Balthazar的宾利开走。即使狗狗们在他前面跑进去，房子听起来还是空洞洞的。他还记得那乱糟糟的尿布袋和零食盒，还有那对父母疲惫的脸。他们似乎一直都很快乐。

=*=*=*=

虽然有几个感兴趣的人，但在拉斯维加斯之行之前，Castiel没能把他的房子租给任何人。主要是因为Balthazar神秘地遭遇了两起笔记本电脑事故和一次影印机爆炸。最后在一个周五的深夜，他开着自己的车，猛烈地按喇叭，并发出可怕的威胁，如果Castiel不上来这辆宾利，Gabriel就会亲自莅临拉斯维加斯。Castiel很快就睡着了，汽车在几英里长的只有汽车前灯的夜晚漆黑的道路上滚动着。这趟飞行很平淡，除了晨光中，能眺望到一片干旱沙漠的朦胧景象，以及一座城市像一颗闪闪发光的宝石屹立其中。在他们从机场到酒店的路上，Castiel数着棕榈树和仙人掌来打发时间。Balthazar预订的酒店很好，据Castiel所看到的判断，那里有免费赠送的小瓶洗发水，里面装满了有机蜂蜜和原糖等原料。窗外可以看到一座玻璃金字塔。这一天在进入大楼、离开房间、一顿漫长的午餐和午餐之后疲惫的睡眠之中迷迷糊糊就过去了。

直到日落时分，Balthazar看着Castiel，恶狠狠地说:“玩的开心吗，小天使?”

显然，在Castiel随意挑选的一顿相当丰盛的晚餐之后，这个夜晚还很年轻。很快就会充斥着酒精和乱舞，而Castiel开始静静地想念他的狗。

=*=*=*=*=*=

Balthazar侧倒在小指挥台上，Castiel松了一口气。虽然他很少喝酒，但他似乎对某一种酒有着超人的耐受力。白色俄罗斯是一种令人陶醉的甜鸡尾酒，由巧克力利口酒、焦糖伏特加和牛奶调制而成。和冰块搅拌在一起，用一种小杯子装着。糖和伏特加的化学成分让Balthazar咯咯地笑起来，不受拘束，幸运的是，也让他非常非常困。当时大约是凌晨4点，Castiel在Balthazar摔下舞池之前抓住了他。帮他进了电梯，把他放在房间里。至少他现在可以睡觉了。

在他回自己房间的路上，Castiel看到一个熟悉的面孔在大厅的另一端向他微笑，看起来就像Dean站在走廊的尽头。Castiel眨了眨眼睛，他确信自己并没有醉得太厉害。有那么一秒钟，他的胸中涌起希望，也许由于某种尚未知道的神奇原因，Dean由于命运的又一次转折来到这里。他站在那里，手里拿着一束玫瑰花，另一只手里拿着一个戒指盒，这是他在拉斯维加斯一家酒店里对逝去的机会产生的幻觉。

当Castiel绊倒在Dean的人形立牌上时，它弯折着倒了下去。或许，他也并非完全不受白色俄罗斯的影响。

他可能在Dean的雕像脚下打盹了一会儿。当他醒来时，他的脸颊上有硌出来的纹路。Castiel感觉不那么混乱了，虽然他的房间钥匙肯定不在他的口袋里。严格地说，钥匙在他的皮夹克口袋里，但他把它留在了Balthazar的房间里，这样他就可以换回他最喜欢的风衣了。Balthazar曾禁止他穿着它进入酒店的夜店，但当Balthazar在床上打呼噜时，Castiel很快就穿上了它，然后匆忙跑回了自己的房间。现在他再也进不去了，因为他把钥匙忘在皮夹克口袋里了。他不得不等到Balthazar醒过来，Castiel给他发了一条短信，然后开始考虑早上6点在拉斯维加斯他能去哪。

虽然时间还早，但大厅里站着不少人。他们中的一些人拿着照相机，还有一些穿着正式的人，带着看起来很重要的通行证和名牌。虽然每个人看起来都有点不愿意这么早醒，大家一起往早餐室走去。Castiel满怀希望地跟在他们后面，很快就发现自己在排队等着吃自助早餐。他感到极度饥饿，看到堆积如山的水果和糕点，他的精神为之一振。他先装满了一个盘子，把它放在桌子上，然后去把第二个盘子装满热的食物。香肠、培根、炒蛋、薯饼和一大杯加了厚厚可可粉的泡沫卡布奇诺。当他吃的时候，更多的人涌进餐厅，把盘子装得满满的，兴奋地谈论着他们的一天。他们似乎是为了某种工作的需要而来的，但他们并没有对此太认真。一群衣衫褴褛的家伙走过来，停在了Castiel的桌子边。

“嘿，哥们，我们可以坐你旁边吗?”一个戴着卡车司机帽的人一边说，一边把一堆看起来又沉又专业的装备放在脚边。“别管这个摄影机。如果你看到一个穿着德州电视台t恤的瘦子，你能告诉他Ash去了厕所吗?”

“Ash是谁?”Castiel问道。

“我，”Ash指着自己说，然后迅速地拍了一下Castiel的肩膀，抛了个媚眼。“John又是谁?”

Ash笑了。“哦，你真棒。这笑话真不错*。”  
【*go to the john's，上厕所，但是Castiel是个小呆瓜听不懂】

然后他朝着洗手间的方向消失了。

Castiel对桌上剩下的东西眨了眨眼睛，最后耸了耸肩，决定再来一杯咖啡，或许再来一个奇亚籽派。他肘边出现了一个巨大的盘子，里面盛着五花大肉的培根和单面煎的鸡蛋，还有一瓶辣酱。一个男人扑通一声坐下来，开始狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。他花了一分钟差不多就把一磅脆皮培根吃完一半，然后若有所思地咀嚼着，然后问Castiel，Ash去哪儿了。

“去见一个叫John的人，”Castiel回答，决定用一种蓝莓丹麦面包来代替奇亚籽派，因为它尝起来没什么味道。

“一定是Skyrise娱乐公司的记者，”那人说，然后朝Castiel咧嘴一笑。“那是奇亚籽吗?哦，我一定要吃点，它们就像多汁的滑溜溜的种子，富含优质蛋白质。洒在酒渍葡萄柚上简直是天堂。你介意帮我留意一下麦克风和音响设备吗?谢谢你，哥们。顺便说一句，我是Garth。”

Castiel喝了第三杯咖啡，也可能是最后一杯了，这时Ash和Garth终于一起坐在桌边吃着剩下的免费自助餐。

“这几乎值得驾车穿越几个州来采访娱乐新闻了，”Garth揉揉肚子，呻吟着说。“天啊，我都快准备好去听那些空洞的问题和假笑了。”

“我真不敢相信，昨天那个英国人的采访花了多长时间。为了得到他的‘最佳角度’，他做了好多润色工作。那个记者非常生气，今天早上还打电话请了病假。所以现在我们要和新记者见面，但他或她还没有出现。如果我今晚不把材料交给编辑，我的电台经理会杀了我的。她要去度蜜月，就等着这次重要的采访结束，她就要动身去热带岛屿了。”

“该死，”Garth看着他的手机。“车出故障了，记者被困在了半路上，我们要错过我们的时间了!”

Ash带着希望的微笑望着Castiel。“嘿，伙计，你是哪个电视台的吗?”

“我是这家旅馆的客人。”

“嘿，你想帮我们个小忙赚点钱吗?”

“我是一个没在上班的警察，我希望你请求的帮助是完全合法的，”Castiel严肃地说。“我在度假。”

“那你就更有理由帮助我们了，我们是需要紧急援助的公民。来吧。”

也许因为是喝了那么多咖啡，或者是预见自己要坐在Balthazar的门前直到他醒来，或者是又一天在脱衣舞俱乐部假装看起来很快乐很享受的想法，促使Castiel站了起来。

“那么你擅长问问题吗?”Garth试探性地说。

“我有时会审问目击者，虽然上一次审问的是只猫，”Castiel很快地笑了笑。“有人报警说派从一扇开着的窗户里被偷了，我在现场唯一能找到的嫌疑犯就是那只猫。恐怕Donatello先生是一个经常抱怨的人。”

Ash摇了摇头。“我不懂这个，但你就只要问，你知道，开放式的问题。你上一个项目怎么样?你希望人们喜欢它什么?诸如此类的事情。别担心，今天这个采访对象很专业，而且大家都说他很友好。”

Castiel点点头，带着两个忙碌的摄像师和收音师走进酒店的另一处。有许多人在附近转来转去。这里有更多的海报、纸板和真人大小的立板。Castiel对另一个等身高的Dean皱起了眉头，这一次他穿着宇航服，脖子上缠着一个有触手的怪物。看到Charlie站在门口检查通行证的震惊让Castiel跌跌撞撞地撞到了另一个真人大小的Dean，这个Dean站在日落的海滩上，上身赤裸，腰部以下有一条尾巴。Castiel的靴子穿过闪闪发光的鳞片，当他摸索着从地板上站起来的时候，划破了一个深色的乳头。Charlie伸出一只援助之手，神经质地冲他咧嘴一笑。

“哦，嘿，这不是那个著名的记者，嗯，Jimmy Emmanuel先生吗，”她手里拿着几张通行证，急忙念了起来。“祝你采访顺利。”

她把通行证套在他的脖子上，把他和工作人员推进房间。那里安静多了，周围的环境很美，到处都是白玫瑰和郁郁葱葱的绿叶木兰。一张舒适的沙发放在窗前，窗外可以看到遥远的沙漠和闪闪发光的城市屋顶。房间里设置了灯光，巧妙地照亮了坐在沙发上的这个孤独的男人。他穿着笔挺的白衬衫、紧身裤和皮鞋。他站起来，看见他们进来，嘴唇轻轻张开，手伸了出来，脸上挂着友好的微笑。

“你们好，我是Dean Winchester，”他说着和Garth和Ash握了握手。

“你好，Dean，”Castiel说，Dean和他们握在一起的手僵住了，“很明显，我是Jimmy Emmanuel。”


	18. Chapter 18

Dean在完美的灯光下坐到沙发上，显得很慌张。早晨的阳光把他红褐色的头发晒得更亮，把他皮肤上的雀斑晒出玫瑰桃色。他睁大眼睛看着Castiel，因为采访者椅子后面的环形灯*虹膜诡异地泛着绿光，环形灯在Castiel头上像是天使的光环。  
【*录制时候打光/补光用的环形LED灯】

“Emmanuel先生，您是哪个出版社的?”Dean喘了口气。

Castiel掏出他的笔记本，庆幸自己出于习惯，把笔记本和圆珠笔塞进了风衣的内袋里。这给了他半分钟的时间来整理他的思绪。

“出版杂志的Skyrise娱乐，”Castiel说。“一个专项杂志。你不会听说过我们的。”

“哦?”Dean看着Castiel，Garth把麦克风推近了一点，来捕捉Dean骄傲地低沉的声音，“说说看。”

“警察与急救员杂志?”Castiel咽了口唾沫。

“哦，是吗，叫什么啊?”

“《警察与犯罪》，”Castiel脱口而出。

“这会吸引很多读者吗?”Dean笑了，当他发现Castiel盯着他时，他的眼睫毛垂了下来。“你们派记者来采访浪漫喜剧电影，真有趣。”

“哦，这不是我们发行的全部，”Castiel创造性地胡诌，感谢他的卧底训练。“我们还有另一本姐妹刊物，《结合与杂交》。是关于交配和杂交小狗的。我们亲切地称它为彩虹小狗，你永远不知道你会得到什么品种。”

“一本专门介绍交配、彩虹和小狗的杂志?”Dean不敢相信地重复了一遍，他的眼睛飞快地扫视着Garth和Ash。“这就是我要接受采访的杂志?”

Garth耸了耸肩，Ash朝Dean竖了竖大拇指，并对Castiel露出一个微笑。

“那我能为你们做点什么呢?”Dean意味深长地张开双手。“你想让我谈谈狗吗?”

“跟我们说说你的alpha怎么样?”Castiel严肃地问。“Ketch先生是吧？他怎么样?”

“嗯，非常好，棒极了。”Dean很快地说。“他有我想要的alpha的一切。还有问题要问我吗，Jimmy?”

Castiel歪了歪脑袋。“很高兴听到你这么说，Winchester先生。你能告诉我那是什么吗?”“什么是什么?”Dean磕磕巴巴的问。

“你想要的alpha的一切是什么?”Castiel问道，一边把笔举到嘴边，心不在焉地啃着笔头。

Dean咽了口唾沫。他看起来被这个问题吓了一跳。

“呃，很贴心，我的alpha非常接受我的职业选择，他是一个勇敢和美丽的人，”Dean缓慢而滔滔不绝地说。“他和我见过的任何一个人都不一样，坚定，英俊。他关心身边的每一个人，并把自己的大部分奉献给他人。只是普通的美国人，但同时也很特别，你知道的。”

Castiel朝Dean眨了眨眼。“我以为他是英国人。”

“呃，我忘了。”Dean清了清嗓子。“下一个问题吧。”

“你怎么知道他就是你的真命天子?”

Garth正忙着把镜头对准Dean，那个卡在天鹅绒凳子后面没有入镜的监视器上Dean的脸通红。

“当然有信息素的原因，而且我总是停不下来的想他，”Dean很自然地说，然后好像想起了自己，他耸了耸肩。“我认为，如果你能想象和某人在某处建立一个家，那你就知道了。”

Castiel呆呆地望着Dean，说不出话来。房间里一片寂静。他发现自己身体前倾，膝盖几乎碰到了Dean的。Dean的呼吸有点浅，他的嘴张着，他的嘴唇显得丰满而诱人。

“你想让我再说一遍吗?”Dean沉默了一分钟后问道。

Garth俯身在镜头前，就像一个自然摄影师准备捕捉一些稀有生物的秘密交配仪式。

“你是个omega，”Castiel说。

“是的，我是。”Dean点点头。“这是我一直保守的秘密，但最近我发现我想公开。”

“是什么促成了这个?”

“遇见我的alpha，我知道这听起来很老套，但事实就是这样。”Dean舔了舔嘴唇。“就像这不再只是牵涉到我，我希望他能以作为我的alpha为荣。”

“Arthur Ketch吗?”Castiel扬起眉毛。“这一切都是为了Arthur Ketch吗?”

Dean张开嘴，但他的头已经控制不住在摇了。他又试了一次，但发出的声音一点也不像是“是”。

“Cas……”Dean低声说。

Castiel迅速眨了眨眼睛。

“Castiel，”Dean说得更大声了，双手微微颤抖。“他的名字叫Castiel Novak。”

然后Dean拽了拽他的衬衫领子，害羞地解开了几个扣子，直到那个名字露了出来。Garth和Ash疯狂地记录着这一刻。

Castiel把笔掉在了地上，但这并不是问题，因为他的手正忙着抚摸Dean的胸口上自己的名字。那字迹在他手指的压力下流动着，闪烁着，Dean闭上眼睛，对Castiel的触摸长叹一声。Castiel想知道Dean的皮肤尝起来是否和他记忆中的一样好。

“伙计们，该结束了，”Charlie的声音像雷鸣一样响彻寂静的房间。Castiel没有意识到她已经进入了房间。

Garth清了清嗓子，Ash立刻发出一声恼怒的呻吟。Dean的眼睛猛地睁开，紧紧盯着Castiel的眼睛，眼神里带着明显的恐慌，里面有足够的恐惧和不确定，让Castiel把他的手缩回去。Castiel的目光滑到Dean的膝盖上，他的勃起被清晰地勾勒出来，紧紧地绷在他的名牌裤子里。Castiel用背直接挡住了摄像机的视角，然后站了起来。他抓住Dean的手握了握，尽管他尽了最大的努力，他的手指仍渴望地在Dean的指关节上摩挲。

“谢谢你的采访，这是最具启发性的一次采访，”轮到Castiel结结巴巴地说下去，他的眼睛不由自主地回到Dean的阴茎上。他太清楚地记得它的形状、分量和长度了。

“嗯，是的，谢谢你，非常感谢你的时间，”Dean听起来很抱歉。“很抱歉让你等了这么久。我应该更快一点的。”

“你没什么好道歉的，”Castiel热情地看着Dean。“我得到了我需要的所有答案，甚至更多。我希望你的alpha珍惜你。”

Dean突然往前走了一步。

“天啊，他们要接吻了。”Garth倒抽一口凉气大声说，Ash气恼地踢了他一脚。这无关紧要，Castiel只能看到Dean在那个房间里，闻到他的气味，听到他的心跳。

Dean抓住Castiel的肩膀，Castiel抓住Dean的肩膀。这里有很多非常激烈的肩膀抓，如果肩膀是什么敏感地带，他们会摩擦它们，直到其中一个屈服和高潮。是Dean首先清醒过来的。他的手松开了，拍了拍Castiel的肩膀，手掌滑出了他那令他胸口发烫的米色风衣。Castiel的心被轻轻一击，轻得几乎感觉不到。但Castiel还是抖了一下。

“让我们把摄像机撤出去好吗，”Charlie高兴地说。“除非你真的想让《结合与杂交》卖断货。”

Castiel点了点头，走出了门，他有机会回头看了一眼，Dean还在盯着他。

门无声无息地关上了，Charlie用口型对他说了句“干得好”之类的话。“哟，做的不错，伙计。”Ash一拳打在Castiel的二头肌上。“看看你们两个的化学反应。”

“刚才我还以为你是他的alpha呢。”Ash大笑起来。“这个标题怎么样，Dean Winchester已经被占有。这可是个大新闻。”

“我们最好快点把这个故事存档，在电影公司发现并要求删除它之前。”Garth说，“Ketch的人给每个人都讲了一些关于他和Dean的蹩脚爱情故事。”

“他只是想从美国派上分一杯羹，”Ash翻了翻眼珠。“我听说他为了这个故事准备了很多年，这就是为什么Winchester如此保密，只选择alpha角色。他们说，十年前，当Dean还在为Target做模特时，Ketch的工作室就和Winchester签订了一份独家恋爱捆绑宣传合同。”

“他承认有了灵魂伴侣，会损害Dean的职业生涯吗?”Castiel问道。

Ash耸耸肩。“他说了他说过的话，作为一个足够大牌的明星，他可以处理这件事。”

“如果Charlie不想让这件事曝出来，那它就出不来，这架摄影机说不定会自燃。”Garth笑着说。“你为Dean Winchester担心吗?”

“也许他是在为Castiel Novak担心。”Ash眨了眨眼睛，好像他知道很多不能透露的内情。“那个可怜的家伙一夜之间就会举世闻名。”

“为了Dean，这是值得的。”Castiel坚定地说。

“是啊，这样的omega，我是个beta，我甚至无法想象，”Garth大声说。“你看见他的眼睛有多绿了吗?”像迷人的池塘、翠绿的湖泊和绿色的菠菜。”

“更像牛皮菜?”Ash问道。“还是羽衣甘蓝?”

“那更像是柔和的绿色，”Garth若有所思地说。“更像新鲜的草地或者冷冻的豌豆。”

两名工作人员边走边详细地讨论着蔬菜。Castiel笑了笑，看了一眼关上的门，朝电梯走去。他的手仍然能感受到之前在Dean皮肤上的刺痛。电梯门开了，出来的是Arthur Ketch，身上的酒味比Castiel还浓，黑色西装外套在他身后散开。根本没有多看一眼Castiel。

“开门!”他砰砰地敲着Dean的门。

Castiel能听到Dean低沉的“走开，Ketch”。他转身跟在Ketch后面，远远地看着。

“你应该说我们订婚了!”Ketch嚷道，扯下自己脸上的太阳镜。“告诉他们我们要有孩子了!取消这一切是什么狗屁?”

“滚吧，Arthur。”Dean回答。“如果我打开这扇门，Charlie就会出来，你会后悔的。”

Ketch往后缩了缩，但他那张怒气冲冲的脸又扭曲起来。“我也有自己的人，我不怕你的omega保镖，omega！你以为你是谁，你这个忘恩负义的笨蛋，我们不是说好了的吗?”

Castiel平静地走到Ketch跟前，掐住他的喉咙，用拇指紧紧地掐住他的气管。他连抽泣的机会都没有。

“够了，”Castiel低声说。

Ketch睁大的眼睛告诉Castiel，他终于记起自己是谁了。

“现在我要放开你，而你也该离开了，就像他要求的那样，”Castiel合理地说。Ketch马上点头，于是Castiel放开了他。

“好吧，如果你不是Dean丢下的还在发情的那个婊子话，”Ketch粗声粗气地说。

面部骨骼骨折的方式有很多种，Castiel从他的战斗训练中就已经很熟悉了。他把那些方式回顾了两遍才说话。

“如果Dean愿意，我很乐意做他的婊子。如果他要求的话，我也可以做他的alpha。他需要什么我就给他什么。”Castiel说。“但他不需要你，也永远不会需要你。”

Ketch的脸抽搐了一下，把他那漂亮的下巴扭曲成一种可怕得可怜的模样。

“他可能曾经认为你能控制他，但现在他知道他是自由的了，”Castiel说。“这就是我对他的全部要求。但是在我离开之前，我必须感谢你，因为在这次相遇中，你为我澄清了一件事。我现在知道了你不会威胁到我和Dean的关系。你根本不配。”

那个演员往地上啐了一口唾沫，卷起了衬衫袖子。“让我们以alpha对alpha的方式来解决这个问题。”Castiel翻了个白眼。“我不是动物，Ketch先生，你也不是。”

电梯到达时，Ketch还在继续坚持敲门。Castiel看到Charlie再次出现，当电梯门关上时，他看见Charlie克制地扭了扭手腕，走向他。他把背紧贴在冰冷的镜面墙板上，闭上了眼睛。Dean已经向全世界宣布了Castiel的印记。Dean是自由的了。Ketch现在不再是障碍了。Castiel整个身体都在尖叫着要他回到Dean的楼层，他想象着跑进Dean的房间去吻他，直到他们俩都傻乎乎地感到满意为止。这需要一些时间。

接下来会发生什么呢?Castiel很好奇。Dean会来和他一起住在Angelfell吗?还是他会跟Dean去好莱坞?他们会每天在夕阳西下时互相搂着肩膀，在旭日东升时相拥而吻吗?Dean说过，他可以想象和他的alpha一起生活，一起度过一生。但Castiel无法想象Dean放弃现在的任何事。在Dean的世界里，他也看不到自己。他活在高楼林立的酒店和万众瞩目中。不像Sam和Jessica，Dean不喜欢开小型房车。

虽然他很高兴Dean不再隐瞒自己的伴侣印记。虽然他确实觉得如果自己开口的话，Dean可能会答应。但是Castiel还没有准备好问这个问题。

问题是，伴侣关系是永久的，但永久是什么样子呢?Castiel在回家的路上一直在问自己这个问题。


	19. Chapter 19

Daphne给他留了几条关于包裹的信息，让他到邮局去取，但不知怎么回事，Castiel总是想不起来这回事。9月是秋季的开始，也是Angelfell旅游旺季。来自四面八方的人们来到这个风景如画的小镇，山上到处都是徒步旅行者，果园里的苹果被摘得精光，Rowena的旅馆客人多到可以塞到房梁上，而Castiel的日子则被交通堵塞所困扰。虽然Castiel已经完全放弃了询问Balthazar是否已经找到租房子的人，但他的房子仍然在剩余的周末可以随意地来看房。他认为，当时机成熟，当他离开小镇时，Bal会确保房子被租出去，但目前他最好的朋友还在犹豫，希望Castiel能留下来。问题当然是，尽管Castiel在Angelfell度过了他的一生，现在无论他往哪里看，他都会想起Dean在身边的那短短几天。

面包店不再是一个有着丰富的热巧克力和罪恶的糕点的地方，旋转的派展示架好像在嘲笑Castiel。公园就是Dean和他散步的地方，Dean盯着前进的鸭子，好像它们会扑过来似的。码头已经不存在了，他记得的只有明媚的阳光和冰淇淋约会的场景。所有这些曾经完美无缺的地方，现在都少了一样东西，少了一个人。有时，Castiel不由自主地往那棵老橡树下看，希望能看到一辆年份久远的黑斑羚。他的思念之情足以使秋天的森林长满木材*，但他却无能为力。他已经退订了Netflix，拒绝打开电视，开始在网上订购杂货，以避开收银台的杂志。Castiel知道，这是一种病态和虚弱的表现，但在越来越冷的夜晚，他会蜷缩在火炉前，抱着狗狗们，思念Dean，心里的渴望比即将到来的冬天还要痛苦。  
【*这里的思念用的pining，原型pine也有松树的意思】

快到万圣节的时候，Daphne出现在他的门口，敲打着铁门，胳膊下夹着一个薄薄的信封。

“Donna说你又打电话来请病假了，”她开始边说边往屋里走，把使她瑟瑟发抖的寒风关在沉重的木质大门外。

“没什么，只是伤风而已。”Castiel给她端来一杯茶。“似乎摆脱不了。”

“你所有的室内植物也都死了。”Daphne环顾四周。“狗狗们也渴望散步。”

Castiel耸耸肩。“是的，我以前从没见过仙人掌渴死。”

“我跟你说，你为什么不在这里看看这个包裹，我带小狗出去跑一跑。反正我下班了，既然你还没有亲自来取，我就亲自把这个特殊的包裹来送给你。”

Castiel谢过Daphne，当她带着狗狗们出去时，他打开了信封，看了看里面的东西。那是一本日历，确切地说是急救人员的慈善日历，是Castiel在镇上看到的唯一一本。当Daphne回来的时候，他疑惑地把它给她看。

“为什么这是我看到的唯一一本?你有吗?”

Daphne瞪圆眼睛看着日历。“哦，原来都跑那去了。”

她抚摩着书页，热情地翻阅着。“哇，那个Damian Dane真是个伟大的摄影师。你看起来棒极了，看看这张照片里你的眼睛，深蓝色的。你知道这是唯一的副本，不是吗?有人把Balthazar那里的所有副本都拿走了。给当地医院开了一张巨额支票，还说他们会在抽奖后把日历捐出来。”

“他们为什么要这样做?””Castiel问道。

“嗯，天哪，我在想，是不是因为每个有日历的人都可以参加抽奖，和他们选择的紧急救援人员约会呢?你明白了吗?一个买家意味着一个所有者，这意味着赢得上述约会的就一定是这个所有者。”

“但这些日历的所有者不止一个，”Castiel低头看着这些光滑的页面。“我现在也有一个。”

“所以他们想让你有一个选择，”Daphne笑了，她的笑容越来越大。“你可以把它给我，或者给任何你想让ta赢的人，或者你自己留着它。如果你不想和买了剩下日历的人约会的话。”

Castiel望着她，犹豫不定。

她伸出手来。“Castiel，你会怎么选?”

Castiel把日历塞回信封。他封上信封。然后，他拿出那支一直放在外套内侧口袋里的钢笔，在信封上滚动着。Daphne拿回了包裹。

“好吧，Castiel，还给寄件人。”她眨了眨眼睛。“祝你好运”。

=*=*=*=

Castiel就站在老教堂外面，想着他是否应该带着狗。如果猜对了是谁买的日历，光环和荣光会很高兴重聚的。如果他错了，Castiel叹息道，他将和一个陌生人度过一个漫长寒冷的夜晚，这个陌生人真的很喜欢Angelfell的急救人员或者世纪之交的小镇历史。傍晚时分，天已经黑了，Castiel站在街灯下等待着，当远处出现两盏明亮的前灯时，他的呼吸变得急促起来。当他们接近的时候，他可以断定那肯定是一辆黑色的车，当它终于开过来并平稳地停好时，Castiel屏住了呼吸，看到Dean从车上下来。

Dean穿着牛仔裤和t恤，还有一件手工编织的红色套头衫，既花哨又迷人。Castiel冲向他，他们的呼吸在潮湿的晚风中变得浑浊起来。

“你好呀，Cas。”Dean说，他的脸在灯光下闪闪发光。Dean看上去有点累了，他走在路上时，弓形腿有些摇晃。

“你好，Dean。”Castiel回答道，伸出手来指引Dean离开大路，走上人行道。Dean的胳膊很暖和。“你开了很久吗?”

“就几个小时，”Dean说，站在那里盯着Castiel，仿佛他能用眼睛把他吸进去。

“我希望你遵守了所有的交通规则，也充分休息了。”Castiel说。Dean笑了，“你要怎么做，警官，逮捕我?”

“疲劳驾驶是很危险的，”Castiel温和地说。“我至少需要批评教育你一下。”

Dean撞了一下Castiel的肩膀，“你可以在我们散步的时候批评教育我吗，这里太冷了。”

Castiel笑了起来。Dean好像有一种魔力，虽然他们已经几个月没见了，他们的夏日恋情在Castiel的心上留下一个刺痛的洞，但Dean一来到他身边，就让他那些空虚的感觉全都烟消云散了。就好像Castiel从来都没有感觉到少了点什么，就好像事情本来就是现在这样的。他们两个人，站在黑夜里，聚在路灯下，凝视着对方的脸。

“小心那些墓石，”Castiel小声说，示意Dean先走进墓地。他们走的很慢，Castiel一直讲着一些名字和历史，Dean时不时指着一些墓碑念错一些姓氏。他看起来对Castiel安静的讲述很有兴趣。会在他对某些先祖或者其他人的行为有意见的时候插几句嘴。

“里面是什么?”Dean指着锁着的铁门，里面传来是潺潺的流水声和花香。

“那是天使花园，”Castiel说。“只有牧师才有钥匙。”

“哦，我才不会向Damian Dane要任何东西。”Dean哼了一声。“他帮个小忙都恨不得我跪在他面前求他。他肯定是黑手党的线人，他给你拍的那些照片对一个神父来说太性感了。”

Castiel耸耸肩。“还有另一条路。”

在Dean期待的目光下，Castiel双手握着大门顶部的尖栏杆，把自己拉起来，腿缠住门上装饰性的卷轴，最后落到门的另一边，小声地说了一句该屎的*，因为他的裤子口袋刮到了尖顶划破了。他从另一边打开门，Dean笑着走了进来，看到Castiel拉起他的风衣，沮丧地看着他裤子上的洞。  
【*gosh-darn-it，god damn it的委婉说法，就像把shit说成shoot，我们说卧槽一样】

“谁还会说‘该屎的’?””Dean取笑。“这太……老派了吧**。”  
【**A/V club，没查到典故，有人知道可以分享下……】

“该屎的，”Castiel把手指伸进裤子上的洞里，又骂道。他能感觉到冷空气从他的蛋蛋上掠过。他出门的时候衣服穿得很匆忙，因为他花了很长时间才决定穿什么，在匆忙中他决定牛仔裤里面真空着。

“好吧，point dexter***，你知道我无法抗拒你犯书呆子劲的时候有多可爱。”Dean把目光从Castiel的洞上移开，环顾四周。“这是什么地方?”  
【***电影revenge of the nerds《书呆子复仇记》角色】

“教堂的私人花园。一个修道院院长在几百年前建的，实际上是我的祖先。”Castiel耸耸肩。“他的名字叫James Novak，那时候这里甚至还不是一个城镇。这座教堂是为木材场服务而建的，在James说他在这个地方看到了天使并决定留下来之后，这个小镇就建立起来了。他一生都在建设这座城镇，后来离开了教堂，成为了城镇的司法官。”

Dean走到花园中间的雕像跟前。它是用古老的大理石做成的，形状像一个拿着一把断了的剑的人，翅膀扇动着，好像天使站在暴风雨前。从天使的另一只手里，有一股水流不停地注入下面等候着的器皿里。

“水景是怎么回事?”

“这整个地方都可以追溯到天使的传说，”Castiel解释道。“你看到的是一个悲伤的天使，根据James Novak的说法，天使孤独地生活在这个世界上，从天堂坠落，无法返回。他因爱上人类而被驱逐。当然，他的眼泪形成了这里的瀑布和泪湖，他的哭泣使土地肥沃。故事是这样的，天使会一直哭泣，直到他找到他在天堂失去的爱人。如果他找不到，他的眼泪最终会淹没整个世界。”

“绝望、遥遥无期又神圣，哈？”Dean尴尬地耸了耸肩。“真是个令人振奋的故事。”

“James是个有趣的人，”Castiel扬起眉毛。“他认为自己能在脑子里听见天使的声音。镇上的图书馆保存着他的日记，它们是令人兴奋的读物。不过他是个不错的城市建设者，而且他留下的蔬菜汤配方真的很好吃。”

“你有一个非凡的祖先是很合理的。”Dean低声说。

Castiel带着Dean在花园里转了转，花园里开满了芳香四溢的白花。由于早早地下了霜，灌木玫瑰显得有些稀疏，但还剩下一个花蕾。Dean弯下身来，呼吸着芳香。

“我认为James爱上了天使，”Castiel低声说。“还有其他日记，不是供公众阅读的。他说有个绿眼睛的牛仔抢了他的马车。他在日记中称他为十字路口的天使。我想这就是为什么他成为了警长，寻找他。我想他找到他了。”

Dean吃惊地看了Castiel一眼。

“看这儿，James的妻子埋葬在这里，”Castiel给Dean看了一块漂亮的大墓碑，下面是一株垂落的老紫藤。“她是一个寡妇，James娶了她，这样她的女儿，我的曾曾曾曾祖母，就可以继承他的土地和名字。他们遇见时她已经怀孕了。她在分娩时死亡。或者她已经离开了。James从此再没结过婚。他乐意做一个鳏夫，就像他乐意做一个没有结婚义务的教会成员一样。天使在这里。”

Castiel把那块墓碑指给Dean看，它藏在一丛茂密的玫瑰丛中，年代久远，难以辨认。这是一块合葬的墓碑，一面清楚地写着“James Novak”，写着出生和死亡的日期，另一面只有“挚爱的天使”几个字。

“有一种说法是那个牛仔死于枪战，”Castiel嘴角挂着一丝苦笑说。“但另一个故事是，James和他的商业伙伴William Campbell一起变老、变弱，在这个小镇度过了许多快乐的岁月。William Campbell也从未结过婚，似乎没有人能找到他来Angelfell之前的任何存在记录。”

Dean低头望着墓碑，一阵冷风吹过玫瑰丛的枝头，他打了个寒颤。Castiel也觉得很冷，夜晚的寒冷好像渗入了他的骨髓。

“给，”Dean抖了抖肩膀，把他那件花哨的套头衫披在Castiel的肩上。Castiel拉开他的风衣，把Dean拉到身边。

“我们找个暖和点的地方吧。”

他们手挽着手走出墓地，爬上黑斑羚。Dean把钥匙插到点火开关上，启动了汽车，把暖气开到最高，但为了省电把灯都关了。黑斑羚的引擎隆隆作响，Castiel把他冰冷的手指放在通风口前面，直到Dean抓住他的手，对着它们吹气，他才觉得暖和了许多。

“现在怎么样了?”Dean问，他自己还在发抖。

“你也很冷，”Castiel指出。

“什么?”Dean扬了扬眉毛。“一点也不觉得冷。”

的确，他的颧骨颜色很亮。Dean的脸是粉红色的，他的胸口，Castiel的手指放在那里暖呼呼的，确实是热的。

“你一直在发抖，”Castiel说。

“是啊，那不是冷，”Dean断断续续地说。“那是因为你，想要你。”

于是，Castiel把手指伸进Dean的身体里，把他往前拉，把他们的嘴压在一起。Dean像一个燃烧的波浪一样朝他涌来，把他压在前排座位上，在Dean的触摸下，Castiel的身体和黑斑羚一起振动起来。

Dean碰到的每一个地方都好像在Castiel身上点起一把火。在隆隆的黑暗中，他感到Dean的手指从他裤子的洞里滑了进去，轻轻碰了碰他的私处。Castiel把两条腿分开，一条拖在地上，另一条吊在椅背上。他的鞋子脱了下来，Dean用手去窥探、去戳刺他，让他觉得牛仔裤越来越紧。储物柜里有樱桃味的润滑油，瓶子就在Castiel最后一次使用后留下的地方。盖子还没有拧好，就好像它已经放了好几个月，等着Castiel重新发现他草率的错误。

“不，Cas，不需要那个。”Dean又热又湿地在耳边嘟囔着。“宝贝，为了我转过身来，趴在那里，求你了，Cas。”

然后Castiel发现了为什么Dean不需要樱桃味的润滑剂，因为他的舌头已经被唾液弄湿了，而且随着Dean的品了又品，这种润滑剂似乎越来越多。Castiel躺在那里，所有的快感都集中在他裤子上的那一小撕破口里，通过那个小洞，一波又一波的快乐让他忍不住哭泣。接着他到了，脏乱而大声地射进牛仔裤里，Dean坐在他的腿上，双臂搂住Castiel的脖子，吻着他仿佛要永远地吻下去。

然后Dean终于让Castiel把Dean的勃起从他的敞开的裤链里拿了出来，给他涂上甜甜的樱桃，再把它全部舔干净。当Dean开车带他们回到Castiel家时，狗狗们从门的另一边呜呜地叫着，他们仍然温暖而迷糊，带着微笑和满足，是时候说再见了。

“谢谢你，Cas，”Dean说，他的手在Castiel的脸颊上摩挲，他的嘴唇因亲吻而变得红润丰满。“这是一个……非常愉快的约会。”

“我希望这个奖值得买300本日历，”Castiel故作严肃地笑了笑，他突然害羞起来，因为他的内裤是湿的，胸口还暖暖的。

“买3000个都值得。”Dean向他保证说，“我可以把你坐在警车顶上的照片贴满整个房间，你的眼睛里还带着‘快来操我’的表情。”

“也可能是‘我要操你’的表情，”Castiel脸红了，但他的目光转向Dean。Dean呻吟着，把头向后仰。

“你要杀了我，Cas。”Dean喘着气说。“一想到被你结住，我就要发情了。”

Castiel等待着。“但是?”

“但我得走了，”Dean叹了口气。“我本来应该是来为你和Ketch的事向你道歉。当他出现时，我太惊慌了。我没有把事情解释清楚。这是我在想办法买回你的好感……”

Castiel用手摸了摸Dean的脸颊，轻轻地转过头来，盯着他的眼睛。

“Dean，你永远不需要从我这里买任何东西，”Castiel说。“不需要买好感，也不需要买宽恕，更不需要买我的爱。我能给你的只有爱，而我愿意无偿地给你的。”

Dean吞咽了一下。“你是如此甜美的，Cas，你是最甜美，甜美的人，甜美的alpha，甜心。”

所以Castiel又吻了Dean，因为Dean就像一张坏了的唱片一样停不下来，而他的脸上嘴唇却在颤抖着，就好像他如此渴望Castiel，让他的身体都觉得痛。然后为了避免Dean的混乱，Castiel自己下了车。Dean靠过来，摇下车窗，然后他们又开始隔着敞开的窗户接吻。Dean在发抖，可能是由于感觉、信息素又或是从开着的窗户涌进车里的冷空气。

“进去吧，你会着凉的。”Dean说着，睁大了眼睛抽离。“我很快就会再见你的，甜心，尽可能地快。”

Castiel点点头，Dean摇了摇头，微笑着说:“进去吧，求你了。”“还你，”Castiel试图脱下Dean一直罩在他身上的红色毛衣。

“穿着吧，”Dean命令道。“进去，带着狗狗们向我招手。我不能进去，如果我进去了，我就永远都不会离开了。”

所以Castiel完全按照Dean的要求做了。

当他向窗外挥手时，光环和荣光互相拥挤打闹着，他忽然想不明白为什么Dean永远不离开会是一件坏事。


	20. Chapter 20

正如他所说，Dean在万圣节前夕回到了小镇上，开着他闪亮的车沿着主要街道走，他的车窗一路摇下，扭着脖子看华丽的秋季商店橱窗前的装饰。几乎每家店的门面都装饰着南瓜和扫帚，以及点着的南瓜灯。在Eileen的面包房里，有一个巨大的棉花糖蛋白派，顶端是焦糖，还有旋转的松脆的玫瑰形状的花蕾，以及撒上金色粉末的亮橙色的火红甘草叶子。当Dean冲进警察局的时候，Castiel正准备冲出去，一条厚厚的海军蓝色羽绒服笨拙地套在他的风衣外面，头上戴着一顶带耳罩的针织帽。Castiel把门上的牌子翻到“Angelfell警察局关闭，紧急情况拨打911”那一面。Samandriel迅速向Dean告辞，然后跑到路上给警车装上雪链。

“恶劣的天气就要来了，”Castiel对Dean说。“有游客被困在徒步旅行的小路上，我们得走了。”

Dean朝Castiel点点头。“很抱歉没提前跟你说。有什么我能帮忙的吗?”

Castiel想了一会儿，然后把家里的钥匙扔给Dean。“如果我回家晚了，你能帮我遛遛狗，确保狗在屋里吗?”

Dean点点头，也许Castiel想象着Dean歪着嘴咧嘴地笑着，在他擦身而过时的嘀咕了一句“亲爱的，没问题”。当Castiel闻到Dean温暖的呼吸中蛋白派的味道时，他的心脏在胸腔里翻了个小跟头。显然他来的路上，在Eileen家停下来吃了一块派。

=*=*=*=

晚上9点多的时候，Castiel终于回到了家，日落前公园管理员已经关闭了所有的小径，但是Castiel整个晚上都和Samandriel和Donna一起在山上巡逻，引导徒步旅行者下山。在雪线以上，气温已经低于冰点，出城的道路因为暴风雪预告而关闭。当他停车时，他没有看到Dean的车。他胸口温暖的感觉消失了，直到他的前灯看到一个庞大的团被包在一个定制的遮布下。Dean用顶篷保护起了他的汽车。穿过前花园的树木，他看到屋子后面的灯还亮着。那里有烧肉桂木头的味道，还有狗儿们兴奋的问候。当Castiel进来的时候，Dean正俯身在灶台上，正在煮一壶浓厚的可可，不知羞耻地把一整盒双份奶油倒进混合物里。

“我不知道你吃晚饭了没，但烤箱里有千层面，”Dean端上来，Castiel很高兴地接受了一大块，用碗盛着，因为里面融化的奶酪和美味的番茄酱很粘。

显然，Dean整个下午都在做饭，冰箱里装满了全新的玻璃容器，里面装满了各式各样的食物。当Castiel盯着各种各样的彩色盒子和碗，扬起眉毛时，Dean显得很难为情。

“我喜欢做饭，”Dean紧张地舔着嘴唇。“既然我在这儿呆不了几个小时，我想就算我做几个最拿手的菜，把它们留下，Sam也不会生气。如果你不想吃，你可以把它送人。不管是什么人，我都不介意。”

Castiel慢慢地眨着眼睛看着Dean。

“这不是什么omega天性之类的东西，也不是为了结婚戒指什么的。”Dean结结巴巴地说，“我没打算给任何人留下深刻印象，但是在厨房里感觉很好，我在杂货店碰到Hannah，她向我推荐了一大堆当地的农产品，还抱怨你在明明有新鲜食物不吃非得吃维生素。我的意思是，Daphne给Charlie发邮件说你今年冬天已经感冒两次了，他们有机鸡肉卖没了，但是你等下次我下来，大概感恩节的时候，我能给你做鸡汤馄饨，保证你会好吃得哭出来……”

Dean似乎说的停不下来，匆匆地念着，脸涨得通红，急得喘不过气来。

“嘘，Dean。”Castiel说着，慢慢地关上冰箱门。“我很感激，所有的食物，你真是太好了。”

Dean揉了揉后脖颈。“你想喝杯可可吗?”

Castiel点了点头，拿起杯子和碗，在餐桌旁坐下，Dean走过来坐在旁边的座位上，喝着花草茶。

“给我讲讲每一道菜，”Castiel说，他看着Dean嗅着姜茶，安静地享受着温暖的气息，狗狗们围着他们的脚打转，乞求食物。

“我做了杰克土豆，即使在微波炉里热一下也会很好吃。”Dean害羞地说，“菠菜奶豆腐咖喱，下面有一盒印度香米，你把它们混合在一起加热后吃。它很美味，能给你补充铁元素和维生素。嗯，我不太清楚你喜欢吃什么，所以我做了所有我喜欢为家人做的菜。Jessica告诉我，我做的鸡肉炒面比你能在旧金山任何一家店吃到的都好。”

“看起来那里有足够我吃一个月的食物，”当Dean尴尬地低下头时，Castiel笑着说。“你会回来帮我把它们吃完吗?”

“也许你可以看一看，冻上一些，这样你就可以一直吃到我回来。”Dean朝食品室的方向点了点头。“我在里面放了些饼干，枫糖山核桃的。”

Castiel的眼睛戏剧性地睁大了。

“还有巧克力夏威夷果软糖。”Dean腼腆地笑了笑。

“嗯，”Castiel把叉子伸进千层面，安静地品尝着奶香四溢的酱，“天啊——该死，这也太好吃了。”

“是啊，真是太他妈对了*。”Dean看着Castiel吞下一口奶酪，又迅速地舀起另一口，舌头飞快地伸出来，掠过嘴角的一圈奶酪。  
【*小古板卡又说了gosh darn it（但我觉得吃饭的时候翻成该屎有点恶心就没翻┓( ′∀` )┏），阿丁就故意说fucking】

“如果你的饼干有千层面一半好，你就永远不被允许离开这个家，”Castiel带着真诚的威胁说。“我要一直求你做饭。你弟弟和Charlie可以过来吃饭，但他们不能把你带走，否则他们就得把我一起带走。你的保镖不行，法律也不行，没有什么能把我和这双巧手分开。我了解当地警方，我可以掩盖你在好莱坞的失踪。”

Dean笑了，喝下他的茶。“好的，好的，Cas。回头见。享受剩饭。”

Castiel摇了摇头。“你不能开车离开这里，路都封闭了。”

Dean摇了摇头。“宝贝可以应付，她有新的全地形轮胎，她引擎盖下面可是非常棒的。这引擎在街上几乎是不合法的，不要告诉警察。”

“Dean，这不安全。不管你要去哪里，早上我都可以载你一程。”Dean又坐了下来，看着手里的手机。

“事实是，”Dean叹了口气。“我不必马上就走。”

他看上去很矛盾，他的眼睛先看向门口，然后又看向炉火。

“就像你说的Cas，如果我现在不走，我可能永远都不会离开。”

Castiel可以看到Dean的眼睛在往楼上的卧室看。他自己也朝那个方向看，想知道Dean在他的皮夹克里面穿了多少层，想一层层地为自己找出答案。

Dean看起来好像要哭了。

“你知道，如果我不走的话，我就会坐在这里吃千层面，直到我走不了了，然后做个巧克力火锅，我已经检查了你的食品柜，你有所有的配料，我还带了新鲜水果。然后，我会说‘我需要洗个澡Cas’你会用你低沉性感的声音说“当然”,然后用蓝色的狗狗眼看着我，然后跟着我上楼。然后我们最终会在这个房子里某个不恰当的地方成结，我会很想要，我会一遍又一遍的乞求你。食物，时间，结，还有你。我永远都他妈不会离开，我们会一起变老，一起葬在墓地里，就像，就像那种该死的一生一世的承诺。”

Castiel点了点头，用那种Dean看起来又爱又怕的无望的理解的方式。“我明白了。”

“是的，相比之下，湿滑的道路和暴风雪似乎没那么吓人。”“我明白了，”Castiel吃了最后一叉子。“不一定非要这样的。”

Dean不敢相信地看着Castiel。

“如果我们总是想的这么超前，我们可能永远都不会珍惜现在。”Castiel说，“现在是Angelfell的万圣节，这里最重要的节日，当然在这种不合时宜的天气里不会有恶作剧的人上门要糖，但这仍然是万圣节。我们可以打扮一下，点上几个南瓜灯，然后看电视。”

Dean不确定地看着Castiel。“不…不，呃，成结?”“绝对没有性行为，”Castiel保证。

“我知道你这么说是为了让我好受些，但我不确定我是否喜欢听你这么说，”Dean反复琢磨着这个主意。

“我有糖果，”Castiel停了一会儿说。“很多很多，我一直以为会有恶作剧的人来要糖，直到天气变了。”

Dean发出一声长长的、疲倦的叹息。“你用糖果骗住了我，Cas。”

他们坐在电视机前，Dean登录了他的Netflix(因为Castiel已经从他的账户上退订了)。

“没关系的，你可以保存我的密码，我有终身免费的会员资格，”Dean耸耸肩，用遥控器输入他的密码，不出所料是“1mpala”。“这是好莱坞的福利。写在我的分销合同里。”

Castiel不确定Dean是否在开玩笑，但他坐在那里，一边被光环压得暖暖的，另一边被Dean压得喘不过气来，荣光则坐在omega的另一边，下巴搁在Dean的腿上。她喉咙后面发出咔哒咔哒的声音，好像她在努力像猫一样发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

他们看了《怪奇物语3》，然后Dean点击其他订阅服务，保存了更多的密码，给他看了《美国诸神》的预告片，最后终于找到了《好兆头》。Castiel心不在焉地看着这个奇怪的奇幻故事，没有纠缠于错综复杂的情节，他更愿意看着生动的特效灯光在Dean的脸上闪烁，给他的头发染上颜色，让他的眼睛闪烁光芒。战斗、奔跑和魔法的声音变得越来越微弱，他在Dean身边睡着了。他的头低低地垂向Dean温暖的胸膛，最后落在了他的膝盖上，旁边是荣光。荣光带着一副装模作样的样子挪了挪身子，当Dean心不在焉地用手指拨弄他的头发时，他听见了咕噜声，知道那不是狗狗们发出来的。

=*=*=*=

道路在早上重新开放，Dean开车出了城，就像昨天一样，没有任何牵挂。当Castiel用吸尘器打扫的时候，他在沙发下面发现了糖果包装纸，当他在洗衣服的时候发现他的牛仔裤上有个洞的时候，他没忍心把它扔掉。于是他把它和Dean给他的另一条裤子裹在一起，就是Dean在黑斑羚后座上穿的那一条。Castiel有些晚上会把它拿出来度过一些时间。其他alpha可能会对他们囤积这些纪念品而感到伤自尊，但Castiel非常珍视这些纪念品。它们是有着甜蜜记忆的金色星星，如果Dean只想要暂时的拥抱和糖果，Castiel也不会介意。与Dean在一起的每一个片段、每一种滋味、每一个瞬间都是宝贵的，无论多么短暂。

=*=*=*=

11月，Castiel和荣光被交换项目接收。Castiel只有几天的时间完成在警局的工作，完成他的借调，然后坐火车北上。开车是没有意义的，因为培训项目一开始是为期三周的野外训练，他将住在汽车无法进入的区域。他也被允许带上光环，因为Gadreel给他的加拿大同行说了些好话。当他到达最后一个火车站时，他想起自己忘了授权Balthazar代理他的房产租赁。于是，他匆忙写了一张纸条，用传真寄回给Angelfell邮局，祈祷Daphne能把纸条传给他。他不觉得Balthazar能有传真机，更别说传真号码了。他搭乘皇家骑警四轮驱动车(显然他们不只是骑在马背上四处走动)去了那个偏远的地方，当他离开手机信号覆盖范围时，Castiel几乎从世界上消失了。

=*=*=*=

Dean尴尬地坐在Balthazar的车里，房地产经纪人开车带他走在另一条蜿蜒的乡间小路上。

“这处房产直通湖泊，”Balthazar说。“还有一条私人的土路。”

Dean心不在焉地听着。作为最后的手段，他去了房地产经纪公司。就连Charlie也不知道Castiel去了哪里。闯入这家伙的工作地点寻找Castiel似乎有点奇怪，所以从他嘴里蹦出的话是他在找一个地方住。在某种程度上这是真的，Dean竭尽全力才在他的日历上空出了几天，这样他才可以来Angelfell找Castiel。所以现在他确实需要一个地方睡觉。

跟Cas在一起待几天的想法已经在Dean的脑海里扎根了一段时间。之前10月的最后一次会面太短暂了，Castiel的陪伴也太棒了。他们吃了一大堆糖果，依偎在电视机前，性方面什么也没发生，Dean感到既宽慰又失望。他现在很清楚，也许吸引他的已经变成了别的什么东西，一件他还不敢说出名字的东西。他很确定那个纹身不是现在把他们拉在一起的东西。不是Castiel的信息素，也不是家的感觉。它甚至超越了他的胃里兴奋的悸动，也超越了他内心深处急切的渴望。吸引人的是Castiel的存在。那个男人在那儿的样子，结实、可靠、漂亮、可爱、有耐心。所以Dean不断地回来，带着一种奇妙的感觉，那就是无论他什么时候出现都会被接受。

“水疗中心可以加热，这样你就可以在雪地里泡温泉了。”Balthazar还在说话。Dean望着湖水，宽阔而蔚蓝，映照出一片纯净的天空。

“从这里看不见瀑布，”Dean说，并不是挑剔，只是注意到了。

“手册上只有一处房产可以看到瀑布，”Balthazar说，咧嘴笑着，就像柴郡猫一样。“你想让我带你去看看吗?”

“当然可以。”Dean心烦意乱地回答，心里想着Castiel的糖果盒子。里面有彩虹棉花糖、香草薄荷扭扭糖、Reese花生酱小杯、柠檬酸糖、舔舔糖和焦糖苹果，里面有新鲜的绿色苹果，既酸又甜。

当他们快到前门时，他才开始注意熟悉的树林。随着越来越多的恐慌，Dean意识到Balthazar要带他去哪里。

“主人出国了，”Balthazar带Dean进屋时眼睛里闪着光说。

它看起来不一样，感觉怪怪的。家具上盖着防尘布，所有的个人物品都收拾好了，看不见了。冰箱是一样的，小型的电子设备还在。古董柜是空的。厨房里有一个装着假柠檬的木碗。某种房地产把戏，让这个地方看起来很居家。感觉像是间鬼屋。迪安Dean着那些优雅的门廊和干净的窗户，感到说不出的空虚。他站在厨房的水槽边，盯着外面的瀑布，听着熟悉的滴水声。

“你可以看到，这是一个可爱的家，而且有家具，”Balthazar说，狡黠的眼睛看出了Dean的不安。“Winchester先生，你能想象在这种地方你会有种回家了的感觉吗?”

Dean抬头看楼梯，卧室的门开着。他不想去那里看一张空空荡荡的床。

“主人很快就要回来了吗?”Dean哽着嗓子问道。

“他走了，这里可以作为一个长期的租赁选择，”Balthazar愉快地说。“有好几对夫妻来看过这个地方，其中有些人很感兴趣，包括你弟弟。你是要带伴侣入住，还是要一个人住?”

Dean看着Balthazar，这个问题让他有点目瞪口呆。

“我呃…我不知道。”Dean结结巴巴地说。“我alpha的……”

然后他停止了说话，他的眼睛圆睁着，Balthazar意味深长地冲他挑眉。“我没有……”Dean耸耸肩，又试了一次。“我不是和……”

“哦，亲爱的，全世界都知道你有一个灵魂伴侣纹身。”Balthazar的语气不太友好，“你能把他的名字挂在胸前真是幸运，如果你还没注意到的话，全镇的人都爱着他呢。”

“哦，我当然注意到了。”Dean咬着嘴唇。

“即使是我。我一直爱着Cassie，像是有一辈子了，柏拉图式的。”Balthazar突然说道。“我想，如果没有他，在我疯狂的那些年岁里，我是无法在这个小镇上生存下来的。如果你相信的话，我年轻时有点野。”

Dean哼了一声。

“我的意思是，我后来和他的哥哥Gabriel约会过，但Cassie一直是我最好的朋友，我相信如果他对我除了友谊有任何感觉，我都会回应他的，可惜他没有，”Balthazar说。“Cassie生活在一个不同的星球上，他关心，他感觉，但他不属于这个世界。我一直认为他不会爱上任何人，他可以爱上一个地方，那里的人，但不是一个人。然后你出现了，好莱坞先生，我最不希望他爱上的人，他是困于地球的天使，而你是天空中遥远的星星。但你像流星一样落在了这里。”

Dean感受到了这些话的真诚和重量。

“你是来把Cassie弄进一个又大又黑的火山口里的吗?”Balthazar问道。“或者你是来点亮他的人生的?一块砸穿天空的石头能做出这样的决定吗?”

Dean摇了摇头，点了点头，扭了扭肩膀。他什么也说不出来。

“我为什么不把你留在这儿几分钟，让你好好考虑一下呢?”Balthazar说。“我在车里等。”

Dean站在空荡荡的厨房里，感觉到Castiel的缺席就像一阵冷风，把他惊醒了。


	21. Chapter 21

11月，Castiel短暂地回到Angelfell休假几天。他知道自己的房子终于租出去了，就住在了Balthazar那里。Balthazar对自己这份合同感到非常自豪，他保证租房者，一对可爱的夫妇，会好好照看他的古董家具。有别的人在他的家乡住着他的房子过着他的生活，比Castiel预想的更加难受。但是，在他不在的时候，把这个地方关起来，让它空着，没有人爱，没有人照顾，这似乎太自私了。Balthazar住在市中心的一套公寓里，可以看到湖和码头的景色，离警局只有几步之遥。他的客房既宽敞又现代，而Bal工作非常努力，几乎很少回家。所以Castiel短暂的假期对他的生活并没有太大的影响。狗狗们似乎很享受更温暖的冬天，和他的朋友们一起吃早午餐(讨论Jody和Donna家的感恩节大餐)也是一种乐趣。Castiel没有料到的是，在感恩节那清早，他被警察局打来的电话吵醒了，电话里询问他能否协助搜救。

这名年轻男子是一名游客，住在Rowena的旅馆。他叫Jack Klein，在11月中旬的天气，他没穿外套就去徒步旅行了。他的母亲Kelly原以为他会在早饭前回来，但他没有出现，现在全城的人都在找他。Castiel很快穿好衣服，带着光环和荣光。荣光即将毕业，她完成了所有的实地测试，并因参加皇家骑警为见习警犬举办的训练比赛而获得嘉奖。她的哈士奇血统喜欢寒冷的冬天，喜欢偏远的阿拉斯加的地形。另一方面，光环可能有一个更灵敏的鼻子，和一个相对较好的身体来抵御寒冷，但他是一个喜欢舒适的人。他更喜欢Castiel的宽大的床和壁炉，而不是户外，他非常喜欢在相对温暖的湖水中游泳。Castiel带着狗去见Kelly，让它们嗅了嗅Jack的外套后，Castiel拿起外套开始搜救。

这是一个阳光明媚的日子，尽管Kelly因为早晨的寒冷而惊慌失措，但Castiel相信，考虑到出来搜救的人数以及狗狗们的存在，Jack很快就会被找到。他走的是一条相对容易走的小路，也许只是Kelly认为，因为他们是住在华盛顿的城里人，这里的地形很危险。  
这几乎是一种节日般的气氛，游客们站在野餐区的停车场里听完当地人的介绍，被指派去平坦的草地搜索。经验更丰富的徒步旅行者和当地人聚集在一起，每个人都拿到了影印的路线地图(刚从Balthazar的办公室得到)、哨子和纪念品商店提供的色彩鲜艳的带着巨大毛球球的针织帽。它们是万圣节剩下库存，带着生动的秋天的颜色，从一英里外就能看见。他们给每个人都安排了两班倒，这样就有时间休息，或喝杯Eileen的货车送来的热的香料南瓜拿铁或生姜拿铁，或让Hannah快速检查一下有没有被过度晒伤或需要休息。

Inias把救护车停在步道入口的右边，以防发生医疗紧急情况。Benny, Cain, Jody和Samandriel穿着他们的志愿消防员制服在卸载伐木机和斧子，以防他们需要使用更重的设备。Castiel几乎认识所有前来帮忙的人。就连Damian Dane，头上戴着一顶令人愉快的浅粉色、紫色和天蓝色的针织帽，在出发去寻找Jack之前，也拉下了他的深色太阳镜，对Castiel眨了眨眼睛。Castiel不认识的几个人可能是游客，他们聚在一起，下定决心，在机警专横的Rowena的监督下，帮助分发物资、食物和水。只有一个人，避开了Castiel，吸引了他的注意。当Castiel用手聚拢目光看过去，因为狗狗们在大惊小怪，他看到那人吞下他剩下的沙拉三明治和汤，跑得飞快，冲进了树林，明亮的海军蓝和柠檬黄色针织帽闪烁着不见了。Castiel四处看了看，以为会看到另一个人跟着这个男人走进树林，因为他认为那一定是租他房子的那对夫妇的其中一个。这离得太远了，很难辨别，但这个人的速度和敏捷让Castiel认为他是omega。在他扫视人群的几秒钟里，Castiel并没有看到任何alpha，无论是男人还是女人。他为这个独自在树林里搜寻的omega感到不可阻挡的悲哀。

“我以为我们告诉所有的游客要待在一起，分组工作。”Castiel问Donna。Donna朝他眨了眨眼。“嗯，是的，我们当然说了。”

“有个人自己跑到树林里去了。”Castiel皱起了眉头。“我们不想有两个迷路的游客。”

“什么人?”

“黄色和蓝色帽子那个，”Castiel说。

Donna看起来很困惑。“哦，他不是游客。住在这里，一个月前搬来的?”

她上下打量着Castiel，一脸迷惑，往后退。“好吧，我从北面走，你向南面走。”

“他租了我的房子吗?”Castiel问Donna，但Donna只是挥手匆匆离去。

是荣光先发现了Jack。她完全按照训练的步骤做了。走在前面，坐在Jack离开主路的那一条路边，指引Castiel应该往哪个方向走。她跑到前面，安慰那个扭了脚踝的年轻人，他正懒洋洋地坐在一棵松树下等待救援。

“我想知道你能否指给我回小镇的路?”Jack看见Castiel时对他说。“我喜欢你的帽子。”

Castiel递给他一根蛋白棒，他狼吞虎咽地吃下了大部分，仔细阅读了成分表，然后把最后一点偷偷塞进了光环等着吃的嘴里。Castiel抓住Jack的胳膊，扶着他一瘸一拐地回到跑道上，然后用力吹起哨子，好让其他搜救者找到他们。Inias和Benny抬着担架过来，然后大家轮流抬着Jack出去，Jack感到很尴尬，Kelly也松了一口气。他们打包了救援工具，吃了剩下的免费食物，每个人都参加了最后一次清点，然后回到感恩节的活动中。除了Donna在她手上的单子上打钩时显得很烦恼。

“Novak，快来，我们丢了一个人。”Donna用手指在物资清单上划着。“我有一顶帽子和一个哨子没有拿回来，不知去向，现在太阳也落山了。”

“谁?”

“蓝色和黄色那个，”Donna叹了口气。“他还没有回来报告。”“也许他放弃了寻找，”Castiel推理道。

“不，每个人都知道他们需要签字离开，这样我们才不会站在那里等着已经离开的人。你带着狗，去看看吧。”

Castiel知道Donna是认真的，她把每个人都叫了回来，把口哨、帽子和手电筒又给了他们。

“我们不会在外面等太久的，我必须在下午4点之前把所有人都叫走，因为不管你是多么有经验的徒步旅行者，我们都不能呆在外面的黑暗里，那里什么也找不到。你们只有一个小时的时间，你们要找的男人身高6英尺4英寸，中等身材，白人，黑头发。名字叫Michael Smith。”

“他的伴侣在哪里，也许找一件衣服我可以让狗嗅一嗅，”Castiel建议。“所有人都在树上爬上爬下了一整天，这里已经有很多气味了。”

Donna没有看Castiel的眼睛。“我想狗狗们不会错过他的。”

“他是一个omega，是吧?“Castiel不愿放弃。“我们可以给他的alpha打电话，她或他可以过来嗅出他的气味。比找到走失的beta容易多了。我知道是他租了我的小屋，我还记得合同上的名字。但我记不起alpha的名字了，我想应该没人提过。”

“他的alpha，呃，没来过这里。”Donna恼怒地说。“你这房东问答是怎么回事？你去找他，我给他家人打电话，我相信不会有事的。”

Castiel不解地看了她一眼，她在隐瞒什么。他怀疑Balthazar是不是把房子以假名租给了Sam Winchester，以避免Castiel面前提到Dean的名字时候的痛苦。Castiel无法想象回家后在家具上闻到Dean的味道，因为他知道Dean有多爱他的侄女和侄子，只要有时间他就会和他们呆在一起。

这些狗显然对搜索者留下的气味痕迹无动于衷。荣光在前面整整跑了半英里，在灌木丛里嗅来嗅去，把Castiel领得更深些。Castiel一度以为他看到了一束明亮的柑橘色，但它很快就消失了。又走了几英里，他发现一顶帽子漂浮在小溪里，地上有泥泞的脚印。整个森林开始变得昏暗起来，他几乎能闻到在夜晚的寒意中烤巧克力棉花糖饼干的香味。这很奇怪，因为周围没有任何火，在甜棉花糖的香味下是香料和奇怪的香蕉奶昔味。这种气味一会儿很刺鼻，一会儿又转瞬即逝。如果Castiel是个多疑的人，他会以为Michael Smith就在附近，只是躲起来了。

“你最好出来，”Castiel在树林深处喊道。“天快黑了，不管你有什么问题，我们都可以回城里解决。”

一根树枝发出尖锐的噼啪声，然后一个模糊的身影朝相反的方向冲了出来。奶油和火焰的气味在Castiel的感觉中炸开了花，他还没意识到自己在做什么，就拔腿跑了起来，在森林里追着那个人跑，狗狗们兴奋地叫着，跟着他跑，光环在前面飞奔。

跑到他的肺像蒸汽机一样把空气抽进抽出，在Castiel面前的暮色中蒙上一层雾气，这感觉真是奇妙极了。他的腿动得很快，他慢跑的习惯，以及在边界以北更有挑战性的地形上的所有训练，使他的步幅很大，大步走着，他觉得他可以永远跑下去。他身上一部分alpha的本能，让他享受自由自在的感觉，也让他的眼睛更锐利的看清前面omega撤退的样子，使他能跟上自己追赶的猎物。然后就很容易了，只要再快一点，再久一点，他就接近了。光环又叫又跳，Castiel突然吓了一跳，因为这只拉布拉多犬可能失去控制了。

光环像一吨重的砖块一样落在omega身上，爬上他那趴在地上的身躯，疯狂地舔着、呜咽着。

Castiel跑上前去，抓住那只不再是小狗的狗的项圈，把他从……Dean身上拽下来，Dean笑得前仰后合，抹着脸上的口水。气味扑鼻而来，即使是Castiel， 看到Dean躺在潮湿的泥土里，他的脸在黄昏的光线下显得苍白，嘴巴和脸颊因为运动而发红时，他立刻明白了Dean为什么要逃跑。

“你好呀，Cas。”Dean尴尬地舔着干巴巴的嘴唇说。“在这儿碰到你真有趣。”Castiel 震惊地看着Dean。

“只是在森林里闲逛，没有违反任何法律或任何事情。”“Dean……”

“我是来帮你找那个徒步旅行者的，但是我不想让事情变得尴尬，因为你知道我租了你的房子，因为那里有瀑布的美景……”

Castiel张开嘴巴，又闭上，空气中弥漫着篝火和多汁的花朵的味道。

“因为租了你的房子一点也不奇怪，我这么做完全不是为了吓唬你，而且你的家具状态也很好，因为我手工给它打过几次蜡了，别担心……”

Castiel环顾四周，现在很难看到人行步道了，他们已经离开路太远了。

“不管怎样，这和我不想在看到你回来的时候跟你打个招呼没有任何关系。只是Donna提到你只回来几天过感恩节，我觉得这更像一个和家人过的假期，我喜欢你，我猜你不介意我，就但是我知道我不是你的家人，而且我租了你的房子显得太激进了，我不想让你认为灵魂伴侣纹身冲昏了我的头脑，我满脑子都是让我自己做个完美娇妻在Angelfell等待你占有我什么的……”

Castiel不明白Dean为什么还在紧张地说个不停，他侧着头，听着Dean急促的心跳。

“镇上的人都很友好，没人说我是Dean Winchester，他们叫我Mike或Smith先生，上周Mick Davis想过来拍照，Donna就把他驱逐出镇了。就好像我可以在拍摄项目间隙的时候在这里过得很好……”

Dean的嘴开开合合，他的牙齿像是白色的珍珠，他的舌头是粉红色的。Castiel盯着如痴如醉。

“我只是不希望我们之间的关系变得紧张。”Dean结结巴巴地说。Castiel眨了眨眼睛。

“我们没事，”他安慰地说。

“我们是吗?”Dean停了一会儿，问道。“认真地吗?”

Castiel严肃地点了点头。“是的，Dean。”Dean慢慢地爬了起来。

“哦，是吗?这里一切都很好，”Dean在他们之间挥了挥手。“就像什么都看不到一样，继续前进，哦，等等，不行。不能前进，不能往前走，也不会后退。”

Castiel往后退了一步，Dean呲出他的牙齿，在两排牙之间留下了巨大的空隙，威胁之意在话语中若隐若现。

“我们已经发生过多少次这样的情境了，Cas？我来到你的小镇，你去见面会找我，采访我。这一切来来回回，什么时候才能结束？12个月满了之后？或者等你离开这个国家，显然你不会走。或者我离开的时候?当我们中的一个和别的人结婚的时候?”

Castiel深吸了一口气，很冷。“什么别的人?”

“我不知道，甜得像派的omega，”Dean嘶嘶地说，好像他亲眼看到了未来的景象。“一个更稳定的人，一个行程不那么紧凑的人。Inias，Hannah，Daphne。能跟你去加拿大、阿拉斯加或者火星的人?”

Dean用手指戳了一下Castiel的胸膛。“一个不是我的人，因为看在上帝的份上，你已经有足够多的机会为我尝试了。我该怎么做，挥舞着白旗，去你的卧室里露营，哦，等等……已经在那了!在那儿住了一个月!”

Castiel感到他的背压在树干上，他无处可去。光环和荣光不知跑到哪儿去了，Dean浑身散发着醉人的甜味，怒气冲冲。

“怎么……”Castiel开始说话，但Dean一把抓住他的衬衫前襟，如果他说错了话，看起来他可能会吞下Castiel的头。Castiel能闻到从Dean皮肤上喷涌而出的爆竹和金银花的味道。“我怎么做才能让你感觉好点呢?”

Dean低下头，绿色的眼睛在他们周围的黑暗中几乎闪闪发光。Dean是个强壮的人，不管是不是omega，他是一个高大匀称的人，有良好的反应能力和紧张的肌肉，Castiel感觉到了他手中的挑战。

“我想要……”Dean咬紧牙关，喘着粗气。“给我一分钟……”

“Dean?”

“我想要我的alpha。”Dean绝望地说。“我不想再害怕了，我想确定。”

Castiel点了点头，他可以看到Dean的太阳穴上结满了汗珠，他还可以闻到迫切渴望的汗珠像瘴气一样挂在他头上，打湿他的发际线。

“你害怕了，”Castiel说，用手摸着Dean的额头。Dean呜咽了一声。

“如果这能让情况有所好转的话，我吓坏了。”Castiel用指尖碰了碰Dean的皮肤。“我想我比你更害怕。”

“这不是比赛。”Dean咬紧牙关，但Castiel可以看出他的姿势突然变软了。

“好吧，我很害怕，而且我裤子湿透了，所以我赢了。”Dean抱着双臂固执地说。

虽然气温下降得很快但空气中弥漫着热气，Castiel很确定在外面待太久是不明智的。但问题是，重要的是，最重要的是，Dean发情了。


	22. Chapter 22

“我们不能呆在这里，”Castiel说着，把口哨放进嘴里。他舌头上的塑料口器感觉很干。“Dean。我会搞砸*的。”

Dean没有在听，他坐在地上，屁股坐在树干上，双手在Castiel的大腿上上下摩擦。他专注地盯着alpha的裤裆，都有点斗鸡眼了。

“是的，吹，Cas。吹*听起来不错。”Dean说，脸涨得通红，看上去有点精神失常。  
【*卡说blow this把事情搞砸，丁在想blow job吧大概……】

Dean越走越近，Castiel深吸了一口空气。Dean滚烫而不满的脸在Castiel两腿之间慢慢隆起的地方擦了擦，哨子尖锐地叫了一声。

Dean睁开了由于喜悦而半闭的眼睛，带着几分惊慌。“你跑哪去了，Cas，你又在做什么?”

“我不能在这儿陪你发情，”Castiel坚持说。“我们会弄脏**的……”

“正有此意，Cas。”Dean一脸向往地说。  
【**dirty有卫生方面的脏，也有情趣方面的下流的意思，丁又想歪了……】

“…还有曝尸荒野的风险，”Castiel最后说。“太阳已经落山了，只风寒这一项……”

“那听起来没那么性感了。”Dean喃喃地说，舌头沿着Castiel的裤子拉链滑过，两肩意味深长地耸了耸。“但我不在乎。”

“Dean，”Castiel低头看着Dean，把他的屁股扭到Dean够不到的地方，跪在地上。

Dean一脸困惑，大吃一惊。“你在求婚吗Cas?”

Castiel翻了个白眼，然后给了Dean一张最严肃的警察脸，那种表情会同时造成人僵住和性唤起，就像冰和火，或者波旁威士忌和冰淇淋。“火焰阿拉斯加。”

Castiel对Dean突然(口头的)喷射***出的东西表示惊讶。  
【***ejaculation，有射精的意思也有突然说出的意思】

“蛋白酥配上威士忌或白兰地，上面点上火，里面放冰淇淋。”Dean舔了舔嘴唇说，“你闻起来是那样的。就像雪和森林大火的味道。”

“谢谢，”Castiel板着脸说。“我认为。Dean，我需要你注意听。请把眼睛抬起来。”

Dean做了一个勇敢的努力，把他的眼睛从Castiel的腰线上抬起，然后再把他们拉离Castiel的嘴巴。

“我们以前面临过这样的情况，”Castiel说。“一次又一次。我们失去控制，被欲望消耗，我们急忙开始，这是非常非常愉快的……”

“只是愉快吗?”Dean听起来很受伤。“简直就像天堂和地震一样。”

“我说了‘非常非常’，”Castiel紧张地皱起了眉头。“为了表达愉快体验的‘非常程度’而进行的重复。”

“我觉得，”Dean瞪圆眼睛说。“你在模仿Grammerly****，为了让我生气。或者更确切地说，为了让我失去性致。”  
【****一个写作者用来检查语法错误的网站】

Castiel飞快地眨了眨眼睛，他那相当透明的计划被抓了个现行。

“Dean，你在发情，我得带你去一个安全舒适的地方，让你自己处理。”

Dean的手在Castiel的警服衬衫上变成了爪子，手指在胸前口袋上绣着的“C.Novak”上乱抓。

“你他妈的不能‘让我自己处理’，你是我的alpha，不管你承认与否，今晚你都得结住我。不是明天。不是早上。不是在我发情期过后。此时此刻，就在这里。”

“你需要隐私，”Castiel说，Dean盯着他，他的声音有些颤抖。

“我需要你。”Dean把Castiel按在树上，慢慢地说。“需要你操我”。

“可是Dean，”Castiel叹了口气。“情感和语言……”

“感情那些东西很重要，我明白，”Dean靠着Castiel全身颤抖。“我们会谈到那里的，但是现在……”

奔跑的脚步声、狗叫声和兴奋的口哨声穿透了他们所在的树丛。Dean沮丧地呻吟着，跺着脚。

“这是你的责任!当他们发现我的尸体，死于过热，或者我的老二爆炸了，我的大脑被他妈的结合热熔化了，这都是你的错Cas！是你杀了我！”

Castiel咽下了一声笑。“Dean，没有所谓的结合热。”

“就他妈的摸摸我。”Dean抓住Castiel的手，把他的指关节拖过太阳穴。“摸一下!”

Castiel的手本能地搭在Dean牛仔裤里那肿胀勃起的地方。“你怎么还能这么冷静地站在那里，我都快要崩溃了，”Dean喘着气说。

Castiel的回答是一个深吻，他的舌头不完全是抽打的，不是有力的，而是狂怒的，完全占据了Dean嘴巴里的空间。他的嘴唇像玫瑰花瓣一样柔软，他的指尖在Dean的脖子上痒痒的。他们分开时，Castiel二话没说，一把抓住Dean的腰，把他从地上抱了起来。Dean双脚腾空，双臂环抱着Castiel的脖子，他本想抱怨在森林里被公主抱，但他忙着把鼻子埋在Castiel的锁骨里，把胯部转向Castiel紧绷的腹部。Dean本想说Castiel在炫耀他的alpha力量，但他的老二抵着Castiel的腹部让他止不住的哼哼，Castiel紧咬着的下巴旁边的血管在他舌头的舔舐下欢快地跳动着。

有人在说话，有人围在他们周围，当他们闻到从他们身上散发出来的交配气味时，就会尴尬地惊叫一声，并慢跑着在他们周围形成一个圆形的边界。警笛声响起，救护人员上前和Castiel说话，Castiel只是点头或摇头作为回应。

“疏散人群，给他们点空间，”Donna在对讲机里大声叫道。“叫医疗援助。”

“我已经把救护车开到尽可能近的地方了，”Inias告诉Castiel，试图用嘴呼吸，尽量让自己处于他们的上风口位置。

Dean恶狠狠地瞪了一眼救护人员。Inias满脸通红，用一个急救箱挡住自己前面。

“我可以给他打一针抑制剂，”Inias试探地说。“也许一加仑就够了。”“你可以回车上给他检查一下。”Castiel咕哝道。

“好吧，把他交给我。”Inias的胳膊被Dean一巴掌推开了，他蜷起身子，用一个饥渴的姿势粘在Castiel身上，等他发情期过去了他绝对不会承认这个行为。

“我可以先给他打个镇定。”Inias又伸出手来。这次是Castiel在咆哮。一阵低沉的声音把Dean的五脏六腑都震碎了。Inias的药箱在他的大腿前面弹了起来。

Castiel把Dean抬到救护车上，Donna把人群赶回了集合地点。只有他们三个人，但对Dean来说，有一个人实在是太多余了。

“我得把你放下来，”Castiel对着Dean的头发低声说。“请让Inias给你检查一下。”

“我要你，Cas。”Dean的手抓住了Castiel的后脖颈。“只有你。”

“嘘，我就呆在这里，你可以感觉到我的手在你的手里。”

“更想感觉到你的结在我的……”当Inias顶着他最职业，但是有点红，的脸出现在眼前时，Dean吞下了后面的话。

“你感觉怎么样，Dean?”Inias捏了捏Dean的肩膀。“饥渴。”Dean简洁地说。“你呢?”

“你的体温有点升高了，”Inias的体温计在Dean的额头上哔了一声，非常有帮助地说。“瞳孔扩张。心率加快。血氧充足。他在发情”。

Castiel看着Inias。“的确。”

Inias拉开担架床上的尼龙搭扣带。“我得束缚住你，Dean，这样我才能给你打点滴。你需要补水和医疗干预，但即便如此，抑制发情可能也为时已晚。”

“这就是你想要的，Cas?”Dean看着Castiel。

Castiel的手指在尼龙搭扣带子上摸索着。Dean翻了个白眼，把手腕伸了进去。“好吧。”

“我也可以给你一些抑制alpha发情的东西，”Inias说，帮着把Dean的手放在身边，卷起Dean的一只袖子。

Inias戴着橡胶手套的手指一碰Dean的皮肤，他就发出嘘声。“操，就连这感觉都他妈的很好。”

Castiel露出牙齿，伸出胳膊挡住Inias不让Dean靠近。“别！碰！Dean。”Inias惊恐地看着Castiel。

“omega，”Castiel抓住Inias的手腕，救护人员看起来可能会在Castiel强烈的蓝眼睛注视下晕倒。“是的，alpha?”Inias低喘。

“滚蛋!”Dean踢了一脚，试图用脚趾接触Inias的屁股。“他是我的alpha!”

当他想起他是谁，他应该做什么时，Inias看起来很惊慌。“对不起，我只是，闻到了Cas发情的气味。”

他戴上了口罩，但看上去没有冷静多少。Inias翻找抑制剂的药瓶时，Castiel发出了嘶哑的声音。“快点omega。”

Inias抽泣着，把棉签掉在地上，跪了下来。Dean使劲把担架摇得格格响，咒骂着要Inias滚出去。大声喊着Castiel的名字，担架在救护车的地板上移动了几英寸。

Castiel转过身来抓住了Inias的肩膀，这个人颤抖着用膝盖向前移动。

“不是你，他是我的omega，”Castiel喘着气，踢开救护车的后门，把Inias推了出去。

空气很冷，到处都是手电筒的光，Donna站在那里，用手捂着脸，很担心。

Inias眨眨眼，吸了一口新鲜空气，打起精神。他看起来苦恼。“我很抱歉，Castiel，我很抱歉我太不专业了。让我再拿一个口罩，如果你出来，我可以进去。”

Castiel摇了摇头。“Inias，我要你到前面去开车。开车到我家去。”“他需要大量的抑制剂，”Inias说。“从医学上讲，不安全的剂量。”

“他需要一个alpha，他想要我。”Castiel说，他的声音温柔到不可置信。“我就是他需要的alpha。”

Inias看上去很动容，他淡蓝色的眼睛又大又湿。“好吧，我带你们去。”

“不管你听到什么，都不要停下救护车，”Castiel说。“你能做到吗?”

“是的，”Inias严肃地点了点头。“我不会再让你失望的，Castiel。”

“等等，”Castiel抓住Inias的胳膊肘。“润滑剂?”

“左边的架子，最上面抽屉。”Inias自信地说。

当omega再次关上救护车的门时，Castiel向Inias郑重地点了点头。几乎就在那一刻，发动机启动了，警笛响了起来。

在闪烁的蓝光和红光中，Dean一动不动地躺在担架上，双手仍被绑着，眼睛盯着Castiel的眼睛。

“我知道你需要我，omega，”Castiel平静地说，手指摸向束缚带上的锁扣。

“让，让它们锁着，Cas。”Dean低声抽泣着。“我想，想被锁着高潮。”他看着Castiel，脸颊泛着玫瑰色，眼睛里闪烁着星光。

“我在发情，”Castiel小心翼翼地说。“你知道那意味着什么，Dean。”

“是的,”Dean点了点头。“我知道。”

“我需要听到它，”Castiel咬着嘴唇说。“在我碰你之前。”

“你可以在我身体里成结。”Dean带着一种奇怪的平静说。

这种医用的润滑剂装在一个加仑装【*3.8L】的瓶子里，Castiel脱下Dean的裤子后发现自己没有必要一直涂到手腕。Dean已经一团黏糊糊的了，胯部僵硬，两个臀瓣湿漉漉的。他的衬衫敞开着，胸前的纹身活灵活现，就像一个写着“欢迎光临”的广告牌。

“真他妈温柔。”Dean喘着气说。“你要温柔的对我吗?”

Castiel解开他的工具皮带，小心翼翼地把它放在嵌在墙上的一个高高的柜子上。

“我想让你体验一下温柔，”Castiel说着，尴尬地低头看着他的裤链，深吸了一口气。“哦。”

“真他妈软啊*，”Dean盯着Castiel，手指在他被绑住的手腕上弯曲扭动，就像在哄猫一样。“过来给我展示一下，Cas。”  
【*soft，前面在说温柔，但也有软的意思，这里丁在用这个词反讽卡硬得不行】

Castiel走到担架前，步伐有点不稳，他几乎不能向前移动，他的制服裤子缠住了他的腰，由于勃起而变形膨胀。

“不可能那么糟糕。”Dean伸长脖子偷看，他喘着气说。“操，Cas。它应该是这种颜色吗?”

“血流非常强劲。”

“非常非常，”Dean扬起眉毛。“把它放到我嘴里，我想看看会发生什么。”

“Dean”,Castiel哼了一声。“打开你的腿。”

“持续不了多久哈?”

“Dean，”Castiel咬紧牙关。“如果你一直躺在那里说话，我不能保证我在成结之前能把它插到合适的地方。”

“好吧，我不逗你了，”Dean把一条腿从担架的一边伸了下去，转动着臀部，以一种轻松流畅的动作展示自己。他的大腿内侧因为淫液而滑溜溜的，私处的肉因为兴奋而泛着粉红色。

Castiel用脚踏板把Dean升到完美的高度，然后滑了进去，做了几下摩擦运动，叹了口气，他的老二就卡在那里，不动了。Dean抖了一下，眼睛颤抖着。

“我还以为在你成结之前，我们能好好地爽一把。”Dean拉了拉手腕上的绑带，他的屁股颤抖着，动了动来适应身后的结。它还在膨胀，Dean不确定它是否会停止。如果他能挺过去，如果它停止膨胀。如果这对Cas来说很舒服的话。

“你没事吧伙计?”Dean回头看了看说。

当Castiel低着头，当他抬头望向Dean时，两眼泛着冰蓝色。

“别叫我伙计，”他说着，弯下身去，用他火热的手掌抓住Dean的老二，上面有滑溜溜的前液和粘乎乎的润滑油。交替的触感冰冷而令人愉快，而Castiel的手活生疏而不稳定。效率极高。

Dean突然就高潮了，紧握着拳头，喘着气，他的手飞快地抓住Castiel的手，这时alpha松开了束缚带。他向后伸手去抓Castiel的头发，把他拉到前面去吻他，用上了更多的牙齿而不是舌头。Castiel情不自禁地用手指在Dean的乳头上蹭来蹭去，拇指卡着Dean的腋窝。Dean在身后摸索着，当他摸到了Castiel阴茎的根部，用手指碰了碰坚硬的柱身，然后用手托住Castiel的屁股，把他又向前推了几乎不可能的半英寸。救护车快速驶过又一个拐角，整个担架都撞在了墙上。Dean如释重负地抽泣着。

随着第一次高潮的完成，Dean终于可以定位自己在一辆行驶中的车上。他能感觉到车轮下的路面在急速行驶。他可以感受到速度并意识到自己在行进。Castiel挪动Dean的腿，抓住他的脚踝，把它们拉过来，这样他就可以面对Dean，漫不经心地沿着Dean的胸口往上亲。

Castiel用拇指在他名字纹着的乳头上轻轻一弹，Castiel射了第二次。Dean呜咽了出来。

“为什么，”他低头看着他的老二，甚至当精液滴到地板上时，他还在抽搐。“呃，所有这些小高潮，让我的脚趾嗡嗡作响。”

他没说得太明白，但Castiel似乎听明白了。

“有一个结在压迫你的精腺，你会一直射精的。”Castiel解释说，“我需要一段时间才能平静下来。你需要放松Dean，顺其自然。”

“去他妈的自然。”Dean呻吟道。“操，Cas”。

“你可以一会再这么做。”Castiel保证。“当我的结收回去，我会用我的阴茎插入你的身体，这样你就可以享受摩擦了。现在，我需要你冷静下来。”

Dean低头看着自己的肚子。”Cas，这……这是你吗?”

Castiel把他的手放在Dean腹部稍微突出的地方，掠过凸起的部分。Dean呜咽着又往地板上喷了一大波。

“干得好，Dean。”Castiel称赞他的努力。Dean一巴掌打在了Castiel的屁股上，这一震使他又喷出了一股精液。

“我们需要一个拖把，”Dean粗声粗气地说。“玄关里有一个，”Castiel说。

“是的，我留着呢。”Dean回答，救护车一个急刹停了下来，惯性让Dean把Castiel推得更里面一点，拖把也变得更有必要了。

他们躺在那里想着清洁用具和性高潮。

“为什么我们停下来了?”Dean问道。

Castiel望着窗外。“我们到家了。”

“好的，很好，”Dean说。“Inias还在前面吗?”

Castiel耸了耸肩，引起了Dean的全身扭动和更多的精子流。

“我想我们现在还进不了房子，”Dean说。

“引擎还在运转，”Castiel说。“我认为Inias在给我们供暖。”

“操，他就坐在那儿，可能在听。”Dean咒骂道。“难道这个小镇不需要救护车回去吗?”

“我们还有一台，Hannah也有资质，随时准备着，”Castiel回答。“对于一个小城镇来说，我们设备供应很充足。”

“太好了，很高兴听你这么说。”Dean呻吟道。“医生还在前面吗?”

“他必须盯着我们，Dean。你和我的发情来得太突然了，Dean，把我们留在这让我们试着结合是不负责任的。他有义务留下来。”

“你戴上点耳机，听见了吗?”Dean朝着驾驶员座位的方向，敲着救护车的隔板。

Inias礼貌地敲了回来，低沉地喊道:“当然，Dean。”

“他完全能听到我们的声音，”Dean瞪大了眼睛，用气声说。

“如果你愿意，我可以用手捂住你的嘴。”Castiel小声回答。

“是啊，那我带给你的快乐的尖叫声呢?”Dean问道。

Castiel看着Dean。Dean瞪了回去。Castiel微微挪动了一下屁股，Dean又一次射在了地板上。  
Castiel慢慢地抬起手，Dean喘着气。“看，很有用。”Castiel得意地笑了。

Dean用衬衫袖子擦了擦潮湿的眼睛。“再来一次，Cas。”他喃喃地说，用鼻子蹭着Castiel的手掌。

Inias最终等了大约6个小时。雪下了一整夜。那辆挂在车库里辅助设备上的救护车依然温暖如水。凌晨时分，Castiel和Dean终于滑了出来，然后又溜了出去。Castiel敲了敲驾驶座的侧窗，叫醒了Inias。

救护车开走的时候，他们已经舒服暖和的待在床上了。Dean在Castiel的四柱特大号床上加了一个记忆泡沫床垫。Castiel很喜欢增强了的硬度和弹性。他们在上面留下了有趣的印记。

第二次成结发生在壁炉前，Castiel赞许地盯着那件上了蜡的古董柜，而Dean则扭动着身子朝高潮走去。

从那以后他们就数不清做了多少次了，太阳升起时他们一起睡着了。


	23. Chapter 23

“他想要你的小狗，Cassie，”Donna一边说，一边浏览着Dean通过警察局领养项目提交的文件。“好吧，一只，Dean申请了光环的监护权。”

她对他调侃的笑很有感染力。Samandriel开始咯咯地笑起来，他把脸藏在一个文件夹里，差点被自己的狂笑噎住。

Castiel惊讶地从书桌上抬起头。差不多过去一个月了，呃，从那次成结以后。那是一个令人震惊的夜晚，个人的感受被揭露出来、欲望以及简单的身体释放就可以影响一个人的灵魂带来的成就感。这些行为和生物学功能，在过去似乎并不比瑞典家具组装说明书*更与他相关，但突然变得非常有趣，因为一个简单的事实，Dean喜欢Castiel所做的每一次尝试。Dean认为他本能的动作和引导他的声音，都证明了他是一个高明的诱惑者。这就像发现了一个人在烹饪上有隐藏的天赋，当你的伴侣狼吞虎咽你所提供的一切，乞求剩下的哪怕一点点残渣，饕享着他们在你身上的感觉，并希望提供给你一场盛宴。就像在收获时节的果园里，成熟的果实低垂丰满，自个儿主动地落入你的口中。所有的香气和味道，毛茸茸泛红的皮肤，在空气中诱人的甜的味道，因为种子而膨胀。  
【*现代风格拼装家具，代表品牌：宜家，但卡家都是古董家具，所以说不相关】

“Castiel ?Novak警官?”Donna打着响指引起他的注意。Castiel 飞快地朝她眨了眨眼。

“回忆你们的床上时光呢?”Donna问道，用手托着下巴。

“我在想水果，”Castiel清了清嗓子。“果仁什么的。”

“任何能让你的结缩回去的东西，”Donna不加判断地说。“那么，小狗们，你想让Dean养一只吗?荣光是一只受委任的警犬，五年后她的级别会比我们俩都高，但如果你愿意，可以收养光环。”

Castiel想了想。“Dean和他相处得很好。他会格外照顾光环的。”

“而且能给他更多的理由留在这里，”Donna建议道。“好吧，我这边已经批准了。我应该把你的名字作为他的收养推荐人还是共同申请人?”

她脸上的笑容很欣喜。

Castiel盯着他的双手，他的声音充满了庄严。“我想成为共同申请人。”

“当然可以，我已经输入了你的警官证件号、全名、出生日期和地址。婚姻状况?”

“未婚，”Castiel很快地说。

“嗯哼，”Donna平静地说。“这些事情确实需要计划和勇气。这倒不是那么重要。哦，这里有一个…结合情况?”

Castiel抓了抓脑袋，把帽子摘了下来，因为帽子突然变热了，他的大脑异常模糊。“什么……Dean写了什么?”

“嗯，这才是问题的重点，”Donna用手遮住了屏幕，以防Castiel偷看。“也许你应该问问Dean?如果你不知道的话?”

Castiel思考了这个问题。Dean会告诉他他写了些什么，Dean乐于助人，考虑周到。他把自己的电话号码存进了Castiel的手机里，并千方百计地暗示他要留下来。对所有当地人来说，Dean现在已经是镇上的居民了。

Dean亲自从Eileen的面包房给Inias送了一大篮派，以感谢他的帮助。有大量的匿名捐款被捐给了Angelfell医院和紧急服务部门。Castiel注意到，他们最后没有记得把救护车的地板擦干净，而且对镇上居民的善意表示感谢不应该仅仅是Dean一个人的工作。他亲自从Kevin的花店买了一株可爱的兰花，然后去了医院，把花盆交给了Inias。他很高兴这盆花从他手里被拿走了，这大大增加了它存活的机会。虽然他确实注意到Dean在Angelfell的短短一个月里，大量繁茂的室内植物开始在他的生活区蔓延。不知怎的，Dean尽管行程很紧，却让它们活了下来。

他们成结了，这感觉很重要，但此后Castiel只是内心充满了温暖的柔情，没有具体的计划来宣布他们日益加深的关系。他该怎么做呢，在Angelfell当地报纸上登个广告，宣布他的结在Dean的生殖接受器官里过夜了?这在他的脑子里听起来既荒谬又自负。他还需要对Dean念叨他的感情吗?Castiel不确定如何实现这一点。他当然已经取消了租约，并要求Dean把他的个人物品留在房子里。

“你已经住在这里了，但如果你没有的话，我会请求你能考虑搬进来，Dean。”Castiel吃着淋着低糖果酱的香蕉煎饼，说道。

Dean咧嘴一笑，狡黠地说“你要我和你一起在这里过罪恶的生活吗，天使?”

一起坐在沙发上看了很多电视节目是他们越来越亲密的象征。 Dean喜欢在手机上记下制作人和导演的名字，并记录下他喜欢的内容。他会看向Castiel，从他身上爬过去，直到他躺在柔软的垫子上，依偎在他身体最柔软的地方，问问题。

“对不起，我又在想着工作了Cas。” Dean说，“我知道你想让我留下来陪你。”

Castiel嘲笑 Dean额头上一圈圈焦虑的皱纹，他吻了一下 Dean紧闭的嘴角。

“我想让你做你自己，你有一份有创意的工作，所以你要不断地思考你的艺术，”Castiel说，然后低声承认。“我有时会在看《好兆头》的时候想Angelfell里的犯罪。”

Dean似乎被Castiel的理解吓了一跳，当Castiel悄悄补充说 Dean在深思自己的工作时看起来特别有吸引力时， Dean欣喜若狂。

“我约会过那些只看我的脸的人，他们只是，只是喜欢我的脸，”Dean鬼鬼祟祟地说。“他们一开始看到我的时候会有惊艳的表情，但随着时间的推移，慢慢地就没那么感兴趣了，最终我只是一个他们用来炫耀的人，一种身份象征。”

“长得那么漂亮一定很不容易，”Castiel说，眼睛里带着笑容。

“它会慢慢失去影响力，”Dean说。“不像美好**，你太美好了。美好的你可以整天看、天天看，而漂亮只是一种爆发。”  
【**卡说丁beautiful，丁说卡pretty，beautiful大概更偏向外形的惊艳，而pretty涵盖范围更广一点，大概有点内在美和耐看的意思？对不起译者语死早实在找不到特别好的中文对应词】

“你很漂亮，而我很美好。”Castiel翻了个白眼。

“我不能像你那样火辣得冒烟，你能做到又有点疯狂又非常性感，”Dean吐露心声。“当你结住我的时候，就好像你迫不及待地想要进去，想永远待在里面，然后尽快再来一次。就像你一直对我很饥渴一样。你看我的眼神就像光环看他的碗一样。”

“一个毫无吸引力的类比，”Castiel严肃地嘲讽道。“你刚才把我比作狗粮了吗?”

Dean眨了眨眼睛，给了Castiel一双苹果绿的狗狗眼，这使谈心场景戛然而止，变成了一个动作场面。  
***

Dean的拍摄开始于11月下旬，需要为一个新项目的雪景进行拍摄。光环和他一起去了，狗狗们在前院互相闻着对方的脸说再见 。Castiel从由于前一天晚上腰到现在还在隐隐作痛，Dean的步伐也明显有些问题，在把光环的安全带系在安全带钩上的时候，眼睛里也闪着水光。 Castiel跑到Dean身边，因为时间还早，他还穿着法兰绒睡衣，结霜的草地打湿了他的拖鞋。他抓住Dean宽阔的后背，狠狠地抱住他，Dean在他的手臂里转过身来，用他长满胡须的脸蹭着 Castiel自己胡子拉碴的下巴。Dean的皮夹克闻起来像香料木篝火， Castiel笨拙地把他的脖套拉到耳朵上。他打开外套，把 Castiel拉了进去，低声说着情话，并答应到机场给他打电话，提醒卡 Castiel他已经被安排了早上的拍摄。承诺不会给光环喂太多东西。

“我的爱人，我的alpha。”Dean吻着 Castiel脖子上跳动的血管说。“Cas。”

然后他虔诚地在那里落下一个吻，把那块完好无损的皮肤吻得发亮。这感觉就像另一个承诺。

到达机场后不久，Dean遵守诺言打了电话给他。他在那里和Charlie会面，Charlie戴着一条秋色的华丽围巾，上面点缀着粉红色的雪花，在背景中兴奋地挥着手。看到Dean快乐安全的到达工作地点，开始一个令人兴奋的新项目，他并没有那种胸口好像一个被压碎的易拉罐的那种感觉。 Castiel并不感到孤独，当他进屋时，屋子里还是暖和的，他脱掉拖鞋，溜回仍然温暖的被窝里，在Dean的气味中迷失了五分钟。Dean不在的这个月里，他不打算洗床单，尽可能地保持床的整洁，除了床头柜上Dean那堆乱七八糟的书和他塞在毯子底部的一只床袜。当 Castiel发现Dean平时睡觉时穿的那件睡衣和那件皱巴巴的t恤还在床单和羽绒被之间时，他闻了闻，把它们穿在身上，身上的料子和气味把他裹得严严实实的。他注意到他的风衣又不见了，Dean把它塞进了行李里。

他一直没有试图向Dean解释为什么所有的电话性爱都要在沙发上或壁炉前进行。

“你是想要用强光照明，让我渴望火映在你的皮肤上的样子吗?”Dean问道。

“我不想射在床上，我不想掩盖你的气味，”Castiel诚实地说。

“嗯……射在你的内裤里，然后给我寄过来。”Dean滑稽地撇了一下眼睛，但Castiel从Dean鼻孔张开的样子知道他是认真的。

“那将是一种生物危害，”Castiel说。“我可不想这样对待可怜的Daphne。”

“是Daphne告诉我，我可以从Balthazar那里买到所有的日历，并向我保证，你还会想见我的。”Dean对他说，“一个甜美无私的女人，为什么你的朋友们都对你那么好，爱着你却把你让给我?”

“因为爱不是失去一个人，”Castiel说。“重要的是看到他们快乐，我和你在一起很快乐。”

“即使是现在这样吗?”Dean问道，伸手到脑后拿了个靠垫，躺在他的拖车里的一条长凳上。“在拍摄间隙打个电话，闻不到信息素，也摸不到人?”

“如果你愿意，我可以触摸你，”Castiel透过屏幕看着Dean，看着他的瞳孔变大、变暗、吸收光线。

Castiel左手拿着电话，调整了一下角度，以便Dean能看到他的下颌轮廓、脖子，他的制服夹克摊开在地毯上，离荣光蜷起来睡觉的人造毛皮小床不远。他调了一下变焦，这样Dean就可以看到他没扣扣子的衬衫了，Dean屏住呼吸，看着他用手摸了摸自己的左胸肌。他的手指环绕着Dean的名字纹身，滑过他的乳头，使他焦糖色的乳晕变深，上面布满了细小的褶皱。他舔了舔食指，然后用沾湿的指尖在单词上下打转，涂抹着字母D和W。Dean的眼睛在狂喜中半睁半闭地颤动着，但仍然贪婪地注视着Castiel抚摸他的名字。

“我可以…我能感觉到Cas，就像一阵刺痛，”Dean喘息着说。“所以这是真的，这是一种灵魂的纽带，你们可以通过它感受到彼此。操，这是神圣的。”

这感觉不像快感，但它是如此令人愉快。就像电流的滋滋声，或者用头靠着巴士后面的窗户时玻璃的震动声。就像灵魂的同步共鸣。

“任何体液都有效吗?”Dean问道。

“血、唾液、眼泪，”Castiel说，但Dean已经在移动自己的手机，给Castiel看他的生殖器，在他勃起顶端的椭圆形孔里，那颗珠子般的液体正在生长。

Dean用拇指扫过它，捞起那滴，然后重重地涂在孔雀蓝的“Castiel”上。这感觉就像触电一样，一阵颤栗从他的脊椎滑下，像苏打水里的气泡一样扩散到他的血液里，汇集在他的腹部。

“我要把它弄湿，给你弄了这么多，”Dean的手轻轻拍打着，像一支自来水笔，安了一个源源不断流动的墨水瓶一样，他的呻吟和喘息越来越重，镜头越来越近、越来越隐私。“我要射在上面。”

他确实这么做了，但是是在地毯上翻腾了半个小时之后，然后Castiel光着身子点燃了壁炉，而Dean趴在风衣上，把鼻子埋在衣领里。

“我想的是你的脖子，”Dean后来悄悄承认。“那里有你的气味。”

这句话一直挂在Castiel的舌尖上，他想问Dean是不是想把牙齿咬进去，是在前面还是后面，还是在侧面，还是像吸血鬼一样，靠近下颚骨，还是害羞地咬在锁骨边上，还是直插进他的喉咙里。

Castiel很震惊Dean是会在标记时先咬对方腺体的omega，这让在他身体里的alpha大声咆哮。

***  
圣诞节期间，Dean有时间回家了，几天之内他就把客房布置好了，很快房间里就住满了人。Jessica和Sam住在了楼下的客房里，Charlie住在另一个房间里。就连Crowley和Naomi也在感恩晚宴上*露面，冷嘲热讽地说，除了演艺圈，他们没有家庭。Gabriel回到了房子另一边他的老房间，Balthazar喝了一大堆热葡萄酒后和他一起在那里过的夜。Dean和Castiel当然有自己的卧室，圣诞晚餐包括通过skype与Dean的家人通话，甚至是Castiel在船上的父亲也通过海洋卫星与他们联系了。  
【*没搞明白这里说Thanksgiving是指感恩节（那肯定时间不对），还是就是致谢（那一般不会这么表达）】

他们设法在节礼日**与通常的嫌疑犯们举行了一次游戏之夜。Cain，Damian Dane, Benny和 Henriksen在玩牌。Gabriel 和Balthazar试图在扭扭乐上击败Sam和Jessica。Eileen、Hannah和Charlie蜷缩在沙发上，展开了一场可怕的电子游戏大战。Kevin，Daphne和Samandriel一队与Donna和Jody玩拼字游戏。在大富翁游戏中，Inias和Dean都被Castiel彻底击败了，因为他们都忙着盯着对方，嫉妒得心神不宁。所以Castiel作弊，在他的街道上增加了额外的旅馆，直到Dean最终发现并要求知道为什么住在Cas小屋的费用要花费他1000美元。而Inias则抱怨Dean能住在Castiel家里真是太幸运了，应该闭嘴。  
【**Boxing Day，12月26日】

“是的，你是对的。尽管它激怒了大富翁、资本主义或其他什么之神，给你，全拿去吧Cas，你赢了。”

Dean把所有的钞票都塞到Castiel手里，塞进衬衫和裤子里。“现在上床睡觉吧。”

当Castiel很快放弃游戏棋盘时，Inias不得不看着Dean在上楼的路上傻笑。

荣光和光环在雪地里互相追逐，就在所有客人都回家的第二天，下起了大雪。所以Dean和Castiel完全在圣诞节和新年之间被雪困在了家里,他们花了时间快乐的陪伴在彼此身边，几乎没有注意到时间的流逝，直到1月过了一周，Dean接到一个紧急电话让他回去片场，显然有一个场景因为大雪决定重拍，以使得这个场景‘更加经典’。

这让Dean的日程陷入了冲突，因为他还得参加1月中旬的一个见面会。Castiel的生日临近了，但是他没有说任何关于结合标记的事。只是在他们分开前做爱的时候，确定了他的名字还在Dean的胸前，在他慢慢地、面对面地操着Dean的时候，他们轮流弯下身子亲吻对方的纹身。

***

“你明天不用来上班，”Donna在他生日的前的星期五晚上告诉他。“一切都安排好了。”

Balthazar在他的跑车里等着，空调开得很高，音乐声震耳欲聋。“进来Cas，我用你的备用钥匙给你装了一个周末背包。这是你的登机牌，你的航班还有两个小时就要起飞了，我们赶快开车吧。你现在可以大方地感谢我了。”

他在机场候机楼看到Sam时很惊讶。他用一大块糖果祝他生日快乐，还说他也在去看Dean拍摄的路上。他给Castiel看了Dean的行程，解释说在片场Castiel可以待在Dean的拖车里，Dean出席见面会时Castiel可以待在Dean的套间里。Charlie在机场里等着他们，花了几个小时开车带他们去那个偏远的地方。

“如果你愿意，你可以去看Dean拍摄，”Charlie说着，领着他穿过巨大的雪堆和感觉很危险的黑暗小路，来到一片灯火通明的冰冻森林。“这是你的片场通行证，还有见面会的安保人员名牌。”

Dean穿得像个猎人，Castiel远远地看着他穿过一堆堆的雪，奔向一个天然的温泉，跳了进去，洗了个澡，然后慢慢地站了起来。闪闪发光的水滴冻结在他的皮肤上，蒸汽从他的胸口涌出。Castiel无法移开自己的眼睛，无法说服自己一个如此美丽和善良的人会是他的或者他是Dean的。

当导演叫cut之后，Dean跑到他们面前，一手抓住一名工作人员扔给他的羽绒服。Dean把胳膊伸进衣袖，把拉链一直拉到下巴。

Castiel拥抱了他，让他亲吻自己，然后深情地吻了Dean。Dean的脸还是湿漉漉的，所以也弄湿了Castiel的。

在通明的灯光下，他看见Dean的胸口上已经没有他的名字了。

他在Dean的拖车中只字未提此事，尽管Dean曾抗议说想和Castiel做爱，但还是渐渐疲惫地进入了梦乡。

第二天早上，Charlie叫醒了他们，向他们道歉说见面会需要Dean，他无法改变当天的日程安排。

他们手拉着手坐在面包车里，驱车前往会场。

Castiel告诉自己，一切都没有改变。他仍然像原来一样爱着Dean，不管他有没有那个纹身。他确信Dean也爱他。他们不需要非得说出来。

虽然他的胸口感觉有点像一个易拉罐，里面的东西倒空了，有点压扁了。


	24. Chapter 24

这和一年前Castiel参加的见面会差不多是一样的。房间里挤满了兴奋的人，排队等候。但这一次，他不需要买票，Charlie给他办了一张通行证，让他在大厅里转悠。也许现在他的感觉不同了，他并没有在人群中感到迷失，而是感到自己是其中的一部分。脸上不再是新来者的困惑，而变成了由于日益增长的归属感而产生的微笑。有几个带着官方徽章的人试图指引他去有餐饮设施的后台，但Castiel拒绝了他们，在不同的大厅里转了几圈。迪安整个上午都在忙着签名和被人拍照，所以Castiel就在人群中闲逛，他的最高级别通行证塞在衬衫里，只露出彩虹挂绳。

他走进的房间里弥漫着兴奋的嗡嗡声，人们急急忙忙地抢占座位，互相窃窃私语。他手里的小册子告诉他，Dean不久后将在一位“神秘的联合主演”的陪同下登上舞台。大屏幕上开始播放嘈杂的音乐，同时播放的是一段充满跳跃剪辑和闪烁特效的视频。过了一分钟，Dean边跑边射击的动作镜头慢了下来，变成了他那张迷人的脸的特写镜头，接着浪漫的音乐响起，Dean穿着当时的服装，打扮成摄政时期*的样子出现在屏幕上。Castiel欣赏着穿着正式的服装的Dean和描绘的郁郁葱葱的风景。一群人在他周围的座位上坐下，当他们跨过他的膝盖时，他们向他道歉。  
【*英国18世纪左右】

“嘿，是你!”一个金发碧眼、面熟的姑娘小声说。她满怀期待地望着他，当他显得吃惊和困惑时，她翻了个白眼。

这个恼怒的表情让Castiel的警察本能激活了，他认出她就是Claire，就是在上次见面会上同情他的那个年轻女人。

“你不是又来这儿向Dean扔甜甜圈形状的牛角包的吧?”她秘密地小声说道。“人们在tumblr上被搞糊涂了。”

Castiel摇摇头，脸红了。

“你过得怎么样?”Claire说得好像他们是老朋友又见面了一样自然，而Cas认为他们确实是。

“你的朋友Kaia ?她的画画完了吗?”

“你是说我现在的女朋友?”Claire冲他眨了眨眼睛。“是的，她当然画完了，开始了她自己的漫画小说。这是关于一个吸血鬼和一个狼人的故事，他们是真正的伴侣。伤感的讽刺的一对情侣。我是一个超级支持她的伴侣，特意绕路来这个见面会，这样她就可以得到更多画吸血鬼的灵感。但是嘿，想不到在这儿碰到你。她会很高兴见到你的。”

Castiel扬起眉毛，Claire笑了，打开一本笔记本。“要友善，不要起诉。”

Castiel看到了一幅简短而生动的素描，画的是一个黑头发、蓝眼睛的人物侧着脸咆哮。他的手抓着一个绿眼睛、脸色苍白的人的衣领，这个人，令人惊讶的，明显是Dean。“…我的鼻子是那样的吗?”

说Kaia给他画了一个鹰钩鼻都是保守的说法。

“你的眉毛和连鬓胡子表明你是狼人，”Claire指出。“嘿，别评判了，她得到了一份报酬丰厚的出版合同，足以资助我们去阿拉斯加过个暑假再回来。还有她想要的所有动漫展的门票。这将开启她的动画生涯。”

“我不确定我的鼻子是不是真的那么凹凸不平，”Castiel低声说。

“嗯，这让你看起来更吓人了，我还以为你会被她的尖牙和浓密的眉毛吓到呢。”Claire歪着嘴笑了。“或者你知道，Fang侦探和Growl局长之间的浪漫故事?”

“他们是警察?”Castiel好奇地问。“我非常喜欢这样的剧情。”

“我就知道你是个很酷的家伙，在这个……米色，下面”，Claire指着风衣，一拳打在Castiel的上臂上。“如果你想在它出版之前看到它，我会给你发邮件的。”

Castiel飞快地说出了他的电子邮件地址，Claire则把它打进了自己的手机。

“如果你想在整个想要和Dean结合失败的过程中保持清醒，需要一个可以依靠的电子肩膀来哭泣的话……”Claire放下手机后说。“给我发邮件吧。”

“我……”Castiel低头看着自己的双手。“Dean粉丝圈的每个人都知道这件事吗?”

“有几个人把几件事放在一起了，”Claire耸了耸肩，“你和可颂甜甜圈的动图就像病毒一样传播开了。”

“没人来跟我说什么，”Castiel环顾四周，没人注意到他们。

“我们有礼貌，”Claire又转过头来。“关于如何让演员们感到舒适，有一些不成文的规定，我们真的不在乎他们私下里做什么。人们可以随便诠释这种对人和他们的文化产品的奇怪协调。我猜当人们看着我的时候，我是一个21岁的女人，和一个我不认识的老男人聊天，现在还要了他的邮箱号。我相信那些男权者对此有一套解释，但肯定很离谱。”

“我明白了，我我觉得。”Castiel点了点头，然后皱起了眉头。“他们认为我失败了?”

“有两种理论，”Claire叹了口气。“在影迷圈里，关于任何事情都有多种理论。其中一种说你曾试图占有他，但在上次见面会上被拒绝了。另一种说，你们两个家伙在美国某个苹果派小镇里过着秘密的家庭幸福生活。”

“你想知道哪个是真的吗?””Castiel问道。

“我是个相信爱情的人，但是哪种结果又有什么关系呢?”Claire冲他笑了笑，她的眼睛是平静的蓝色，脸上温暖的表情缓和了她一贯的暴躁脾气。“你有一个灵魂伴侣纹身，你有足够的勇气向你的伴侣展示它。这太棒了，不管结果如何，你都应该感到自豪。”

Castiel觉得自己的嘴角也绽开了一抹微笑，下巴放松了，额头也放松了。他突然感到了轻松自由。Dean光溜溜的胸膛的记忆似乎更加模糊，不再刺痛。他知道Dean爱他，他也爱Dean，其余的只不过是墨水罢了。

当Dean从后台出现时，蒙太奇和音乐停止了。当他走出来，举起手向人群挥手时，人群中响起了疯狂的欢呼声。从这么远的地方看，他显得非常小，Castiel想，但是尽管他前一晚工作到很晚，他仍然很英俊，有一张艳丽的脸。舞台布置得很简单，两张凳子，几个麦架。客观地说，Castiel想，Dean只是一个人。

在Castiel看来，Dean在台上显得莫名其妙地孤独。暴露在灯光和摄像机下显得那么脆弱。

“嘿，谢谢大家的到来，”Dean向人群致意。“我得告诉你们，很高兴见到你们。你知道，当我还不是演员的时候，我就曾经有过这样的幻想……”

人群中传出咯咯的笑声，Dean朝观众眨了眨眼睛。“不是这样的。就好像我要走上台跟你们说我的性幻想似的。我的家人还在观众席里坐着呢。”

人群中有热烈的、戏谑的笑声。

“我曾经幻想过加入马戏团，和大象一起满场跑，有点喜欢那些长胡子的女士和强壮的男人。”Dean腼腆地笑着说，“但你知道，最让我着迷的是空中飞人的表演。在大陀螺上飞来飞去，伙伴们互相抓住对方的胳膊，互相扔出去，而且总是互相抓住对方。不管怎么说，对我来说，这些见面会就像一个大马戏团，不是因为它愚蠢或怪异，而是因为它美妙和欢乐。我说这些都是为了表达，我将尽我所能，尽你们所愿，一直做下去，为了这个项目，为了接下来的项目”

观众的掌声听起来像洪亮的浪涛在回响。在这个房间里充满了善意。

“因为我们现在都在一起，我必须让你们知道，我已经找到了那个能抓住我的人。”Dean抬起头，在人群中搜寻着。Castiel感到自己僵住了，Dean的目光终于落在他身上，Dean露出一个温柔的微笑。“嘿。”

这个安静的小声音几乎没有被麦克风捕捉到，但Castiel还是在Dean稳定的心跳在他的皮肤下跳动的声音中捕捉到了，他相信，即使在这么远的距离，他们的脉搏仍然是同步的。

“我找到了一个伴侣，他会在那里，让我飞得更高，迎接更大的挑战，展翅高飞。”Dean说，“他碰巧是一个alpha，但那只是他的一部分，而不是他的全部。”

后台有一个阴影若隐若现。Castiel凭着敏锐的感觉，虽然注意力在Dean身上，但在这个人走上舞台之前就注意到了。Castiel一看见Arthur Ketch悄悄走到Dean身边，拿起一个麦克风，所有的幸福甜蜜都从他身上流走了。Dean显得很惊讶，沮丧地皱着眉头。Charlie站在舞台旁边怒目而视，但Dean默默地对她摇了摇头。

“这就解释了我们爱情戏里的化学反应，”Ketch对观众说。底下一阵混乱，还有几个人的干咳。“我来了，作为神秘嘉宾。”

Dean很有礼貌地带头鼓掌，并和Ketch握了握手。

“没有这样的剧情，”Dean尴尬地笑着对观众说。“他在跟你们玩笑。”

“嘘，omega，这是为了票房，”Ketch假装开玩笑说。

Castiel歪着头，聚精会神地看着舞台。Dean看着他，点了点头，表示安抚，好像在说一切都在他的掌控之中。

“是的，我是omega，顶级票房的。”Dean说，“我能选择和谁一起工作，是alpha、omega还是beta。不确定我会不会再选你。尽管有合同限制。”

Ketch看上去怒不可遏，人群中传出了欢快的窃窃私语。

“我的意思是，你这次亮相是合同规定，”Dean说。“在台上一起表演五分钟，你还剩下三分钟。”

“哈哈,”Ketch笑了。“非常有趣”。

“两分半钟。”Dean笑了笑，走过去给自己倒了一杯水，慢慢地喝了下去，什么也没说。

“来吧，omega，我以为我们在约会呢。”Ketch张开双手，眉毛在灯光下带着汗液。

“是的，我不会和任何叫我‘omega’的人约会，他叫Dean。”Claire大声地哼了一声，引得大家哄堂大笑。

“他只是假装在生我的气，过来，Dean，我的小omega，”Ketch最后一次尝试。

Dean挺起胸膛，挺直了身子，显得更加威风凛凛。“不、是、你、的。”

“我昨晚在片场看到了，你的纹身消失了，所以你可以自由地被标记了，”Ketch用嘲弄的声音说。“在这里，我是最好的alpha，准备好要得到属于我的东西。”

Castiel从椅子上跳了起来，冲过走廊，在他还没来得及想的时候就跳上了舞台。Ketch的手已经伸向Dean的胸口，拉开他的衬衫。Castiel滑上了舞台，尽管他的一部分身体正站在台上，为自己的表演感到难堪，他还是听到了自己的咆哮，他的背弓了起来，他的头低了下去，他的拳头紧握着。但Dean抢先了一步。他把一杯水泼在Ketch的脸上，抓住他的手腕，用一种平稳的动作扭了扭他的手腕，让alpha跪了下来。

“我可能没被标记，但我不是你的。”Dean平静地说。

Charlie把Ketch撵下了台，Dean用手抚平他的头发。Castiel可以近距离看到Dean的手在微微颤抖。尽管灯光明亮，而且他们两个被摄像机拍摄下来并投射到大屏幕上，Castiel还是觉得很放松。他走到饮料台前，给Dean倒了第二杯水，递给他。

“谢谢，Cas，”Dean说着，一口气喝完了水，麦克风接收到了Castiel的名字，并把它放大。

Castiel转身要离开舞台，但Dean敞开的衬衫上闪烁的什么东西吸引了他的目光。被撕破的布料垂了下来，露出“Castiel Novak”这个词，颜色是鲜亮的宝蓝色。草书的字体部分闪着金光，Castiel盯着那里看。

“它还在这里，”Castiel发现自己在触摸自己的名字，大厅里一片寂静。

“当然，”Dean说。

“可是昨晚……”Castiel低声说道。

“我没有机会卸妆，太累了，就想要抱抱。”Dean解释道。

“呃，Cas，你为什么那样看着我?”

事情发生得很快，他们的亲吻就像他们所有的亲吻一样火热。但是，当Castiel把嘴唇贴在Dean的嘴唇上时，Dean像个发情的alpha一样咆哮着，让Castiel靠在饮料车上。他们不停地亲吻，Castiel确信Dean内心深处那个爱出风头的人在看着他们在各个屏幕上的投影。有人在人群中吹口哨。Dean咬住Castiel发红的脖子。

世界失去了控制，Dean和Castiel在舞台上翻滚着，由于急切而显得笨拙。接着，Dean平躺在地上，眼睛睁得大大的，一眨不眨地看着Castiel跪了下来，然后又跨在他的身上。他的手抓住Dean的喉咙，把他狂喜的脸推到一边，然后他的牙齿咬住了Dean的后脖颈，最后一切都变得难以置信、不可思议。

标记的那一口咬得又深又干脆，就像Castiel身体里的alpha在迷迷糊糊地检查它时发出的咕噜声一样，他的血液里充满了满意的满足，Dean的腿盘上Castiel的腰，然后整个世界又乱了套。Castiel的背部可以感觉到Dean的压力，omega以alpha的方式覆盖住Castiel。然后咬了上来，咬牙切齿，舔着舌头。Dean没完没了地舔着伤口，他在伤口上花了那么长时间，呼噜呼噜地叫，不停地吻，直到灯灭了。Castiel隐约听到Charlie拿起话筒的声音，说着一场意想不到的灵魂伴侣的交合，说着大家现在必须离开。

这并没有那么意想不到，Castiel一边想一边伸直身子，扭动着他的臀部，好让Dean在黑暗中给他脱衣服。Charlie给他们提供了他们需要的隐私，出口呯一声关上了，锁和链条的声音咔哒咔哒地响了起来。

Dean标记了他，他也标记了Dean。所以这一切都说得通，当Dean又湿又暖的躺下来的时候，Castiel幸福地叹了口气。

***

Dean在烛光下显得有些紧张，他正在整理他那套看上去很随便的晚礼服上的袖扣。Eileen的面包店正式关闭。小餐厅里摆放着豪华的天鹅绒椅子，深色的木质内饰，墙上挂着深绿色蕨类植物，在一片童话般的灯光照耀下亮闪闪的。柜台上点着工艺蜡烛，菜单上的各种派一应俱全。一张桌子上铺着白色亚麻布，上面摆着玫瑰金餐具，和一顿简单可口的饭菜。烤鸡配迷迭香土豆、涂了厚厚一层的黄油的蔬菜和盛着美味肉汁的容器。这是Castiel最喜欢的食物，Dean的招牌家常菜之一。纽扣蘑菇是刚烤好的。面包卷很厚，很好吃。

“生日快乐，”Dean说着牵着Castiel的手去看派和蛋糕。“我准备了蜡烛，请选一种口味。”

Castiel选了一个看起来很简单的海绵蛋糕，上面有草莓和奶油。Dean用蜡烛和电火花装饰了房间，当所有的东西都同时点燃时，他几乎触发了火警。Castiel惊奇地看着这些火花噼啪作响。直到只剩下一缕轻烟。他像往常一样，艰难地许愿。Castiel总是一个满足的人，他平静地生活在自己的内心世界。他有时希望世界和平这种不可能实现的大事，或者希望所有亲人健康快乐这样的小事。他对自己没有什么特别的祝愿，当然现在也没有，因为Dean每天都把他的阳光洒在Castiel身上。Castiel对自己做出了一个空洞无力的承诺，说他希望Dean的生活过得特别圆满，但话还没说完一半，Dean就从口袋里摸出了一个盒子，单膝跪地。当Dean送给Castiel一对伴侣戒指时，他扬起了眉毛。

“你愿意嫁给我吗?””Dean说。“做我的伴侣?”

Castiel深吸了一口气。它们不仅仅是伴侣戒指，它们也是结婚戒指。

蜡烛从熄灭的火焰中滴到海绵蛋糕上。Castiel叹了口气。

***

“现在改变主意还为时不晚，”神父Damien Dane，被某个假教堂和网课赋予了神父资质，在Dean走向教堂通道时对Castiel说。

Dean涨红了脸，他的白色西装在阳光下闪闪发光，那天早晨瀑布里的人很多，瀑布水流的歌声淹没了假牧师关于Castiel应该考虑和他结婚的抗议。

经过Dean几个月的精心照料，后花园已经变成了阶梯式的花圃和花房。白色的水仙花和观赏梨在瀑布的映衬下盛开，给婚礼带来了一种奇妙的气氛。Castiel看着Dean在铺满白色花瓣的过道上走过来，胸口隐隐作痛，胃也扑腾着。客人们都伸长了脖子，面带微笑，看着害羞的新郎。

狗狗们跟在Dean后面跑出来，Sam和Gabriel从项圈上解下天鹅绒盒子，把戒指递给Castiel和Dean。光环兴奋地叫了一声。荣光保持着沉默和优雅。

Castiel亲吻Dean的时间长得有些淫秽，让牧师呻吟起来，Charlie站起来引导人群走向招待会场。她低声嘟囔着，Angelfell的所有人不能只是“呆在这里看着”。

婚礼蛋糕是一个可颂甜甜圈塔。Henriksen称赞了Eileen的酥脆的奶油味的甜点，而他的约会对象Meg往她精致的手提包里藏了一块巧克力。Charlie和Daphne一晚上都在与Jessica和Sam跳舞。Cain和Benny轮流让对方唱经典情歌，Damian Dane则喝了大量的免费香槟。Jody拿了个可颂甜甜圈，Donna高兴得哭了。Kevin静静地坐着欣赏他的插花，而Inias则在夕阳下踮着脚尖穿过郁金香丛欣赏花园。就连Gadreel也罕见地尝试了社交，他站在悬崖边上，身后跟着一群威严的狗。Hannah给他端来了一杯酒，一边亲切地和狗狗们聊着天，一边拍着它们柔软光滑的脑袋，小心翼翼地避免和Gadreel说话，好让他感觉舒服些。Crowley整晚都在讲电话，但Naomi却关掉了电话，和Rowena McLeod跳起了几首ABBA的歌。到了晚上，Dean已经有点醉意了，他不停地给每个人看他胸口Castiel的名字。

Dean的名字在Castiel的皮肤上发出温暖的光芒，随着他的心怦怦地跳着。

The End.


End file.
